The Tale Of Becky Quinn
by Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only
Summary: My father is the personification of insanity; The traces of humanity that were still in my mother were starting to fade...and me? Well I might be in love with the tight wearing Boy wonder. Not dead guys, I still have a good heart to finish this story, I do. working on old and new chapters! A new one should be out soon!
1. First Crimes

"This is just too easy!" Becky thought as she pressed the aid in her ear, "Okay mom, what now?" she asked.

"Sneak in and get the ruby" Harley replied, "and be careful!" she added

Becky rolled her eyes, "I got this mom!" she said as she removed her finger from the aid, jumped from her hiding place, and landed on the sidewalk just outside of the Gotham museum.

She flung her blond hair over her shoulder, "Here goes" she thought as she leaned down to pick the lock she fumbled with it for a while, hearing it click she let out a squeal of happiness; she pushed the door open and slid inside.

"Mom! I'm in" Becky said pressing the ear piece

"Good, remember just get the ruby and get out!"

Becky nodded, "Got it!" she said pulling her finger from the ear piece, she wondered the museum for a while, the ear piece buzzed in her ear, "Yeah?" she asked as she pushed the button.

"Hurry!" her mother yelled, "The next guard will be coming in soon!"

Becky pulled her finger off the button, "Crap!" she mumbled, she ran down a hallway and bumped into a podium, "Ow!" she mumbled "Stupid…. ruby!" She whispered happily looking down at the giant red rock.

She said reaching to open the glass box around it, the ear piece buzzed again,

"Do you want to trigger the alarm?" the voice asked,

"N-no daddy" she answered, her Father laughed, She dug thought her bag that she had with her and pulled out a glass-cutter.

Then she gently pressed it to the glass box and cut a circle, she pulled the cut piece off and reached down into the case and pulled the ruby out.

"Come to mama!" she said happily as she placed the ruby in her bag, "That was easier then I thought" Becky said happily.

"Getting away from me wont be" a voice said behind her and she felt a gloved hand grasp her arm.

"What?" she asked turning to face the voice.

Robin.

_Shit. _

"Let me go!" Becky yelped as she tried to yank her arm away from him, "Go away!" she spat as she freed her arm from him and stumped back.

"I'll take that ruby back know" he said as he moved closer to her and tried to grab her bag, "…Just make this easier on yourself, kid" he said as he loosely grabbed her bag.

Becky moved away, "Back off creep!" she yelled "I took this far and square!" She said as she stood up wobbly and rushed toward the door.

"What an idiot" he mumbled running after her, Becky glanced back at him at him again and took off in the opposite direction.

"Doesn't this moving target ever quit?!" she wondered aloud as she looked back again and smiled when she thought she lost him running smack into someone, she moved back and recognized the bat in the middle of the of the outfit, "Crap" she mumbled.

"Who are you?" Batman asked grabbing her arm, Becky sneered at him, as she tried to free her arm but found he was just as strong as people made him out to be.

"Why on earth, should _I_ tell _you_!? She barked as she stopped trying to free her arm and glared up at the man, although her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Because the cell I put you in has to have a name" he said, Becky's took in a sharp breath as she absently minded try to run again but the strong grip on her arm reminded her why she was still there in the first place.

"My names Becky Quinn"

"Quinn" he repeated,

Becky nodded, "And thanks for the offer but I have to go!" Kicking him in the shin making him let go of her arm, Then she stepped back and flipped into the air but unknown to her the aid in her ear had fallen out; she placed her hands on Batman's shoulder and used it as a base to push off of.

She landed behind him, "See ya!" she called running out the door and into the night.

Robin appeared next to batman, "Who was that?" He asked

"I'm not sure" Batman muttered, "But maybe this can help us" he said as he picked up the ear piece.

* * *

><p>Becky ran to the run-down building she called a home, "Mom!" she yelled running in the house "Daddy!"<p>

Becky heard a loud crash and then Harley ran into the room and to Becky's surprise not in her outfit but in a red nightie.

"My baby!" she yelled smothering her in a hug, as Joker walked into the room also in his nightgear.

"Did you get the ruby?" he asked as he pulled Harley from her, eying her bag.

"Yeah!" Becky said pulling the ruby out of her bag, "S-see?" she asked as she presented it to him.

Joker patted her head "Daddy's little thief" he said, Becky smiled proudly she was glad he wasn't in a…mood.

"OH!" Harley cried "I need a picture!" she said running to get a camera.

Joker placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a fatherly look to his daughter, and then another crash caused him to look away.

"I found it!" Harley shouted, as she ran in front of them "Smile!" she said.

Becky smiled feeling her fathers hand on her shoulder…knowing that he was proud.

Harley sighed "My baby's first crime!" she wiped away a tear, "They grow up so fast!" she said as she again wrapped her into a hug.

Becky rolled her eyes "Mom" she mumbled, pushing her away smiling.

"Did you run into any one?" Joker asked moving away from her.

Becky nodded "…..The…..Batman…." she muttered not sure how her father would respond, she just hoped he wouldn't be angry.

Joker cut her off "The Batman?" he asked taking hold of her shoulders, Becky flinched as he did so her father had never hit her but she had seen him to it to her mother,

"Yeah" Becky mumbled, "I…got away from him…" she said hurriedly her voice slightly fading out, something that happens when she's nerves or scared.

Joker smiled "So my little girl faced the Batman and got away with the ruby!" He laughed loudly, Becky smiled as he let her go.

Harley gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Time for bed" she said kissing her forehead Becky nodded as she walking to her room.

Joker smiled at the ruby, "So Batty knows about are little secret?" he asked Harley nodded as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah" she mumbled hugging from behind, Joker pushed her arms away and walked to his work room,

"Night" Harley yelled after him she sighed as she got no replay and then walked back to her room.

Becky threw her bag on her floor as she flopped onto her bed landing on her stomach, _"What a day" _she thought,

_"Stealing a ruby, running from the Batman" _She turned on her back and placed her hands on her stomach,

She pushed a piece of free hair behind her ear, then froze

_"W-where's my ear piece?" _she thought frantically _"D-did I lose it at the museum?" _She bolted up _"What if Batman found it?"_

She slid off her bed _"I-I have to connect to it!" _she thought, _"I'll have to sneak into mom's room and get the other one" _She thought as she slid out back on her bed, "I really hope that someone stepped on it.." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Was that girl really Joker and Harley's daughter?" Robin asked<p>

"We can't be to sure…there's no DNA proof…yet"

Robin looked out the window of the Batmobile, "…..She was…_tiny_…both Joker and Harley are tall…" he muttered.

"Your right, but that doesn't mean she can't be theirs" He said as he parked the car inside the Cave.

Robin shook his head "She didn't seem crazy" he said removing his Mask Batman pulled his off his mask as well,.

"Neither did Harley"

The doors to of the home entrance opened, and Alfred walled in to the cave carrying a serving tray with two glasses of water on it.

"And who was it this time sir?" Alfred asked "The Joker, Miss Quinn, and Miss Ivy?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head as he took a glass, "Becky Quinn" he sat sitting down in his computer chair, Alfred looked shocked.

"A relation to Miss. Quinn?" Alfred asked.

"Maybe" Bruce said.

Alfred looked up at the computer screen "Please don't tell me she's the offspring of those two.." he asked, Bruce sat nothing while he typed.

"Hey" Tim said "What if she's biologically not there daughter" he said "Maybe they kidnapped her or something."

Bruce nodded "It's possible"

Tim looked at the screen, "So what are you looking up?" He asked

"This" Bruce answered holding up an ear piece, "When she went to get away from me this fell out" He said truing back to the computer "And I have a feeling that it was Daddy dearest that she was talking to"

Tim took a glass of water, "Why do you think he wanted her to take the ruby?" He asked.

"How do you know he asked her to take the ruby?" Alfred asked "Maybe she did it on her own free will." He said,

Tim shook his head as he took a sip of his water "I guess" he muttered

Bruce turned to face Tim "You were the first to encounter her did she say anything to the person on the other side of the hearing piece?" He asked,

"Yeah" Tim said "Her mother and her father" He said

"Did she say any names?"

"No just 'mom' and 'dad' " He said.

Bruce turned back to the computer "Gotham defiantly has a new problem." He mumbled.

* * *

><p>Joker studied the ruby, "My little girl's first crime" He thought "They do grow up so fast" He laughed,<p>

He knew that Becky had dropped her ear piece, he could see it when they took their picture, he also knew that Batman found it, "He'll be wanting this back" He mumbled picking up the ruby.

He smiled "This should be so much fun!" He said, He exited the room and went into Becky's room.

He pulled her covers up, "Sleep tight" He whispered patting her shoulder.


	2. Normal Days

The next morning, Becky had slid in to her parents room and managed to get the ear piece, she was now sitting cross-legged on her bed trying to connect to the other ear piece.

_"Come on, come on!" _She thought all she got was static, she groaned and threw the ear piece it landed on the ground in front of the door, "I guess the other one got stepped on..I hope" she muttered.

She heard footsteps outside of her door and quickly climbed under her blankets, Harley walked into her room, "Baby get up" she whispered shaking her.

"Y-yeah mom?" Becky had to do a double take on her mother, it was very rare to see her without her costume and makeup.

Harley smiled "Me and you are having a mother daughter day!" she kissed her forehead and threw open her old tattered curtains, "So get up and get ready! I'll be in the living room!" she sung as she walked out of her daughter's room.

Becky she sighed and slid off her bed, maybe her mom needed to rethink; _One:_ _what their house looked like, and Two: Who they were. _Their 'house' was a rundown warehouse and was not the ideal home, few rooms had a solid roof and other's had nothing.

She opened her closets and pulled out a pair of old jeans that had been worn down and a pink tee-shirt with a stain on it, another note on their house was how '_Unhomey' _it looked and was her room might have been a break room or something, and the '_Living room_' her mother spoke of might have been the main room.

After putting her jeans on she carried her pink tee in to that bathroom with her as she cleaned off her face and brushed her teeth then slipped on her shirt, _Two, who their were. _

Almost all of her clothes were from '_Nicewill_.' Not that she minded it, but her mother seemed to think that they were so well off and that life for them was great, when it wasn't it was far from that in fact. Not only was her father the most wanted man in Gotham, they were poor as dirt.

After putting on a pair of socks and shoes she walked out of her room and walked down her hall to where her mother was standing "We're going out for breakfast" She said as they left there house as they walked down the street.

"Where?"

"A nice little place in town"

After there order arrived Becky poked at the eggs on her plate, the noise and smell of the _'Red Square Dinner'_ made her feel sick, "So what's the deal with the day out thing?" she asked her mother.

Harley took a drink of her milk, "I wanted you meet someone" She said sitting her glass down.

"Who?"

Harley smiled "Your aunt Ivy.."

Becky gave her an odd look, "I have an Aunt?"

Harley nodded, '"Let's go!" she said pulling standing up and taking hold of Becky's arm and running out of the dinner.

"Wait mom you didn't pay!"

Using the alias Tracy and Dolores Murray, Harley and Becky were able to sneak into Arkham, Harley led Becky down to the cell that held Ivy and tapped on the glass.

"Ivy?" she said waving, The red head gasped and did a double take on the two before walking over to face them.

"Harley?! How did you get in here?"

"Not Harley.. _Tracy_" Harley said "Tracy Murray and I'm here visiting my cousin" she smirked.

Ivy smiled "If only you always had such good plans when I was out" she laughed,

"I didn't come up with it"

"Then who?" Ivy asked, "Harley I swear if that boyfriend of yours is here…" Ivy said crossing her arms.

Harley shook her head "I want you to meet someone else…" She said pushing Becky in front of her, "This is my daughter, Rebecca" She said proudly, "Becky this is your Aunt Ivy" She said pushing Becky closer to the glass.

Ivy felt her eyes water "Oh, Harley.." She mumbled "She looks just like you...I remember you calling me… " Ivy said putting her hand on the glass,

"If I could I would hug you" She told Becky, "And as soon as I get out of her, auntie Ivy is going to make up for every thing I ever missed!"

Becky nodded "I'd really like that.." She mumbled pushing her hand on the glass over Ivy's.

"We'll be back later red" Harley said, "Then we can catch up"

Ivy laughed "I'd like that Harl..."

"See ya" Becky yelled as the walked down the hallway, "I liked her…by why is she in here?"

"…I'll tell you another day, Baby" Harley wrapped her arm around her shoulder, "Okay?"

"…..Okay"

This was Also a semi-normal day for Bruce, or as normal a day the dark knight could have.

"Where to sir?" Alfred asked as he walked in to the cave, "I see your almost ready to leave."

"Arkham" Bruce answered,

"Why?" Alfred asked

"I'm going to find Ivy" Bruce told him "and get this story straight" now suited and ready walked to the Batmobile.

Ivy smiled _"I can't believe it!"_ She thought _"Harley's a mom" _she sat her plants down on the shelves, she smiled, "

Turing around Ivy gasped, Batman was looming in front of her cell, "What do you want Bats?" Ivy asked, "I've been good!" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I know"

"So why are you here!"

Batman glared at her "I want answers"

"About what?"

"Harley Quinn's daughter"

Ivy gasped, she felt a cold chill run over her under Batman stare she had no idea what to say or do. She kept her glare for as long as she could before looking away from him and facing her back to him, "I'm not going to say anything"

"Why?"

"Because I know what you'll do! You leave that girl alone!"

"I only want to help"

"No, you want to tear her away from her family, to make sure she doesn't turn into a costume villain, you don't give a damn about her!"


	3. Daughters and Clowns

"You don't know that"

"And you don't know _her_!" Ivy turned and glared at him but refused to speak.

"If you tell me I might be able to cut your time in here" Ivy still didn't speak.

"Just tell me the basics then, Age, height…" Ivy bit her lip and looked away from and went back to tending to her plants.

"Ivy…please"

"I don't know much.." She said "….Harley called me a few days after she gave birth to Becky.." She told him.

"When was that?"

"1998.… June seconded…she's fourteen" " Ivy said recalling the phone call she received, "She's very short maybe…about four foot nine.." she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Is Joker her father?"

"Sadly."

"Anything else?"

"That's all I know!" She said turning back to face him, "So when do I get out?"

"Is Joker her father?" Batman asked, Ivy stiffened "I-I have no idea!" she said.

"You get out in one week"

"Hey!" Ivy yelled "I better be out of here by then!"

* * *

><p>Becky was sitting cross legged on her bed, she was thinking about what her mother had told her the not telling her father about going to see Ivy, something about them not liking each other.<p>

"_And what's with the ruby.." _She thought as she swing her legs off her bed and made her way to her door, before she could open it someone twisted the knob, "Becky?" a voice called out.

"Yeah mom?"

"You're father wants to see you"

"W-why?"

"I don't know.."

Becky nodded and walked out the door passed her mother and down the hall to her father's work room, she took a breath and opened her fathers door and peered inside "D-daddy?" Becky asked.

"Come in!" her father said.

Becky slipped inside and closed the door leaning against it and clutching the door knob for dear life.

"Daddy has something to ask you.."

Becky gulped and kept her eyes on him _"Please don't ask about the ear piece! Please don't ask about the ear piece!"_

"Yes.." Becky urged her heart rate picking up at every moment, Joker stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her from the door.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and mommy on a little business trip…"

"Business trip…?"

"Of course!" he said placing a hand on her back and pushed her towered the door, "Yup it's about time I taught you the ways a villain works!" he said as he opened the door and pushed her out.

Becky ran to her room she nearly slammed the door shut but she kept cool and slid down the door, "Thank god.." she muttered as she stripped off her clothes and got into her leotard.

Becky hurried out of her room and to the front door where her parents stood, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay a visit to an old family friend.." Joker told her

"Who?"

"A man named Two-face"

Becky glanced at the bright city lights as she left the darkness of her home, "I'd rather see stars..." She mumbled, the gasped when her mother grabbed her shoulder and held her in place as she spread white face paint on her face to conceal her real one.

Becky blinked the face paint felt heavy on her face, she touched it and sneered, "Mom what?"

"Just to be safe...I don't want them to see your face" Harley looked uneasy and kept looking back her Joker, she didn't want to bring Becky along.

"Come on Girls!" Joker called, Harley took Becky's hand and raced toward Joker grumbling about how this was going to end badly or something or other.

Becky glanced over her shoulder at there '_home_' She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, that ear piece was buzzing...a little before she left, what if someone heard...something she had a sinking feeling that her mother was right.

_She didn't know how right she was. _

* * *

><p>While Tim was kicking a dummy down in he cave, he heard something that sounded like a radio but blew it off, he continued training until he heard the noise again.<p>

He stopped and walked over to the computer where the ear piece sat, looking around for anybody who could be talking and finding no one else there he picked up the ear piece and held to his ear.

"….Becky?"…" _static_, "…"Your father wants to see you"….." _static_,

Tim didn't move an inch, that was Harley's voice this could be important he needed to make sure he heard everything he could.

"…."W-why?" …" Then it cut off altogether.

He pulled it away from his ear went to find Bruce, Tim nearly ran into him as he exited the cave, "Tim?" Bruce asked "What's wrong?" he asked

Tim shook his head "I got a new lead on that Becky girl"

"…The ear piece?"

"Joker wanted her for something I'm not sure what though"

"This could be bad" Bruce said as he walked off to get ready, "He could be plotting for something bad"

"Apposed to the good he does?" Tim asked sarcastically as he slid his mask over his face, "What do you think he's going to do with the girl?"

"I don't know I just know we need to find out where their going"

"That would be a good start"

Bruce rolled his eyes as he tracked down the location of their hideout, "We can start here" Bruce said as he pointed to the screen, "Then follow the trail that leads."

Tim nodded, now fully dressed In his costume was sliding into the Batmobile, "Can I drive?"

"No" and they were off, they managed to make it a little ways off from the 'Home' and waited in the shadows they watched as a car was pulled madly from a parking lot and then followed soon after.

"Do you think that's them?" Tim, from this point on would be referred to as 'Robin' asked looking up at Batman who said nothing.

"Yes."

"Where do you think their going?"

"We'll find out."


	4. Nights in Lights

As they walked down the street Becky glanced at her father, she wondered briefly if one day she would be as crazy as him. When her father suddenly stopped Becky nearly bumped into him she glanced at the car in front of them.

"We don't have a car.." Becky mumbled now noticing hat they had wondered into a car lot, she made a face and looked at her parents.

Joker laughed "We do now!" he randomly put his fist through a car window and opened the door, when the alarm didn't go off, Becky knew her father had planned this.

After her father managed to unlock all the doors, Becky slid into the backseat and watched as her father plunged something into the key holder and forced the car to start. Her mother did a check up in the mirror and then shot a smile back at Becky.

"Sweetie put your seat-belt on!" she sang as she did the same, "Puddin! You picked the color that I wanted!" she cooed.

Joker pulled out of the parking lot saying nothing, for as long as Becky could remember that was how it was her father never showing affection to her mother who craved it.

The first part of the ride was quite, that was strange for her family, Becky snorted '_family_?' she thought, she looked at her parents and decided she loved them; but some people were not meant to be parents.

Harley turned to face her "What's wrong baby?"

"It's nothing"

"Boy Trouble?"

"It's nothing really!"

Harley laughed and glanced at Joker before turning around to face him, "Puddin" she mumbled Joker shot her a glance out of his eye at her, "I think Becky needs to….go to school" She told him.

Joker grunted "Now Harley, no school will take her.."

Harley looked down, and sighed, "I-I know but she needs to…." She told him "She's fourteen now puddin.."

Joker sighed "fine.." He mumbled "You can taker her shopping or something.." Harley smiled and kissed his cheek.

Becky looked out the window, "_Normal_?" She thought she glanced down at her leotard "_I'll never be normal.._" she glanced out the window to see a another car in the next lane.

_"I bet that's a normal family.." _She thought miserably, with a mom and a dad and maybe a pair of twin girls giggling and talking in the backseat talking about makeup and boys.

Becky was knocked out of her thoughts when the car suddenly took a sharp turn, that made her flip out of her seat-belt.

"What the hell?" Becky yelped.

"Use a different language young lady!"

"That's my Girl!".

"_Ce que l'enfer_!"

(_A/N means what the hell in French_)

Harley face palmed "Why did I teach you French…"

"Daddy" Becky asked "What happened….Why did you turn the car like that?" Joker looked at her through the review mirror.

"Just a bit of fun.."

Becky nodded then she laid in the backseat she glanced at the clock It was 8:00 pm.

"_Bored...so...BOREED_!" Becky thought she sat back up and twisted her hair between her fingers, "Where is this place at?"

"Not far" Joker said "Just sleep till we get there"

"But I'm not tired!" Becky whined, something she knew she should _never _do... Joker glared at her trough the mirror.

Becky wanted nothing more then to be gulped down by the seat.

"Don't talk back to me!" Joker Hissed as he slammed on the brakes and turned to face her "Understand!"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

Harley gulped and turned to look at Becky she stretched out her hand and placed it on Becky's knee and looked her in the eyes. Becky knew what she meant and she hoped It was true.

_"It's okay...I'll protect you.."_

Becky hoped that was true.. She had seen what happened to her father's Victims...She placed Her hand over Her mothers.

_"I'll protect you to mommy..." _Becky thought as she removed her hand from her mothers, "I-I'm sorry Daddy.."

"Just don't ever let it happen again!"

"I wont.."

"Good Girl"

Becky looked on the window again, _"This is going to be a long night..." _

* * *

><p>"That's them" Batman said as he watched the car in the next lane take a sharp turn, "He must of noticed the Car"<p>

"He knows we're following them?"

"Yes."

"What now?"

"We keep following them, we'll hang back a bit make him think he lost us then find out what's happing and if we can stop it."

"What about the girl?"

"If we can, take her away"

Robin said nothing but watched the car slip father from his view, "I wonder who she is…I mean if she was kidnapped…I wonder if her parents are looking for her.."

Batman said nothing but he wondered the same thing, who was this girl? If she was kidnapped from where was she taken? Who was she? And is her family even still alive? Had the Joker done away with them for the solo reason just to take the girl?

"….She must be so scared.."

"She also must be brave…to have stayed alive and to make them happy, even if she is their daughter she is either extremely emotionally damaged or she's extremely damaged and either way she'll need a lot of mental help."

"I feel bad for her….I mean either way…"

"Let's just hope for the best."


	5. Riots

The car pulled into a parking lot, Becky looked out the window "Were are we?" she asked "D-daddy?" Becky asked Joker paid her no mind, Becky looked at her mother "Mom?" she asked.

Harley smiled as she slipped out of the car and opened Becky's door, "C'mon!" she said pulling her daughters arm.

Batman glared at the "Joker family" "What is he up too.." he muttered, Robin poked his side as he looked up at him, "Are we going in?"

"No not yet…lets see what's going on first.."

Becky along with her parents stood in the parking lot for a moment before the sound of foot steps come from the entrance of the old building, Harley placed a hand on Becky's shoulder. "Ma..?" Becky asked but Harley "shh-ed" her.

Becky turned back to face the sounds and gasped when she saw Two-face. He stopped and glared at Becky "Who's the kid?'

Joker smiled "My daughter Becky" he then reached over pulling Becky from Harley's grip pulled her closer to him "Say hello, Becky "

"H-Hi…"

"I hate Kids.." He mumbled and motioned for them to come inside, they each followed him, while Batman and Robin scaled the side of the building.

Becky glanced around her "_This place is full of Junk!_"She thought, "_What a dump_.." she felt her mother pull her behind her, "Shh" Harley said "Daddy's talking"

Becky sighed she turned and looked up and out the window, she saw something in the window she couldn't make-out what it was, she always had bad eyesight, but that thing she knew it was bad.

For a moment the thing and Becky seem to stare at each other, but Becky turned back to her father and Two-face as Joker tossed the ruby over to him.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes.."

"You won't regrets this!"

"Yes…see you soon…Joker.."

As the family made their way to the car Harley piped up, "That went smoothly"

"Can we go home now?" Becky asked, neglecting to tell her parents about the _"Thing."_

Harley smiled and nodded as she skipped to the door to the car with Joker and Becky behind her, Joker laughed and put his arm around Becky, "So did you enjoy are little trip?" he asked as he lead her to the car.

"It's okay…" Becky mumbled as she opened the door to their _'new family car_' She curled up on the backseat

Harley smiled and leaned over , "lets have another!" Joker shoved her away, "Shut up" He growled, "Becky was an-" he cut him self off when he glared at the review mirror.

"Puddin?"

"We're being followed.."

"Is it B-man?"

This caused Becky to sat up slowly 'What?" she asked, her heart started pounding was that fear or adrenaline? She didn't know.

"Nothing!" Harley said, "Just go back to-" she was cut off when Joker slammed on the brakes, the car that was following them cut them off.

"Asshole" Joker mumbled Harley bit her lip, "_What's going to happen?" _She thought _"Are they going to take Becky away?"_ She shook her head.

Becky glanced out her window, _"Are we being pulled over by the cops?" _She thought, Her father flashed a smile at her mother before opening the car door.

"Mom?"

"It's okay baby…" Harley said opening her door as well, "Just stay in the car"

"Wait mom-" Becky started to say, but the door was slammed before she could finish.

Becky fumbled with her seat-belt, _"I'm not going to miss out on this!" _Becky thought as she opened her door and slipped outside, staying close to the side of the car she looked around the corner.

"Batman.." she mumbled, The dark knight stood a good head taller then her father and was utter terrifying, both him and her father exchanged punches and kicks along with Harley and Robin.

But Harley proved to be stronger then the boy-wonder bested him casing him to tumble toward the car, Robin fell hard against the hood of the car, Becky crouched back trying not to be seen by him.

But as Robin sat up he turned his head to the side and saw her they locked eyes before she tried to crawl away, he stood up quickly and moved to the opposite side of the car hoping to cut her off.

_"Crap.." _Becky thought as she backed away she stood up and tried to get back into the car when an arm grabbed her, "Crap!.." She mumbled as she was twirled around.

Robin stood and smirked, "We meet again" he let go of her arm but Becky knew she wasn't going to get away without a fight she glared up at him, he had to be a least a head taller then her four-foot-eight frame but then again everyone was taller then her.

Becky Backed away "Stay back.." she said putting her arms up, "My mom will beat you up again!"

Robin moved closer to her "I don't want to hurt you.." he told her as he gently reached up and brushed his fingers against hers, "Okay? Don't be afraid"

Becky blinked "What?" she asked pulling her had up and away from him, "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked away and wondered where the hell her parents were.

Robin held his hand out, "It's okay, I'll help you get away from them.." He went to grab at her hand again but Becky pushed herself against the car and pushed him away.

Becky shook her head "Why would I want to leave…I love my parents!" she told him her heart was beating so fast, were they going to take her? She bit her lip, were they going to put her parents away?

Robin moved closer to her bracing his arms on either side of her neck making them inches apart, "Because the Joker kidnapped you" He said slowly "It's okay I can protect you"

Becky shook her head and tired to push him away, "He didn't kidnap me!" Becky cried "He is my father!"

Robin nodded to her like she was a child, "It's okay.. I'll help you find your real parents" He said taking hold of her hand and nearly closing the gap between them "It's okay now"

"No!" Becky yelled pulling punching him in the stomach making Robin double over in pain, "That's for not listening to me!" She said before pushing him away and running to her mother.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Harley asked grabbing Becky's arm and forcing her to face her and gently shook her as she spoke, "Didn't I?" she looked up at Batman who froze for a split second to look at Becky.

Becky nodded she was shaking as she looked over at Batman who had resumed fighting with her father, "M-mom I-I.." she muttered her mother seemed more scared then angry.

Robin had brushed passed them and over to help Batman, Harley let go of her and ran to help Joker , Becky looked around her she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at her father who was glaring at her and he must of know what Becky new all along.

She wasn't cut out to be a villain, her father couldn't stand that, she looked away and sank down to the ground rocking herself covering her ears she tried to think of what she could do.

"Mom.." She mumbled looking up, her mother was trying her best to fend of Robin and help her father but they were losing, anyone could see that, "Mom!" Becky yelled as she got up and ran over to her.

"Finally tie the knot Joker?' Batman asked as he grabbed the clown by the collar,

"I'm not that kind of guy Bats! besides I'm married to crime!"

"Mom!" Becky hissed "Lets go!" She said tugging on her arm "Please.." She didn't want to know what'll happen after he was done with her father, Harley pushed her aside and tried again to free her lover but to no avail.

Becky was close to tears again pulling on her mother's arm she cried out, "I'm scared! Mom please!" she yelled as she managed to pull her mother toward the car she wasn't sure what she would do if her mother managed to get away from her again.

With Batman holding on to Joker he turned to them "Get Becky out of here!" he yelled as he thrown to the ground and presumably knocked out. Harley snapped back to life and wriggled out of Becky's grip and to the car and hurriedly started it.

Becky then tried to open her car door but found it locked she barley started to tell her mother to unlock her door when someone had took hold of her arm and pulled her way from the car, she turned to look at her grabbed her.

Robin tried to calm her down by taking hold of her other arm, "Stop!" he told her "I'm trying to help!"

"Please!" Becky twisted and turned in his arms "I-I don't need help!" she finally broke free and pushed him away and ran back to the car almost blinded by the headlights, her mother had opened her door and was reaching over ready to pull her into to the car. Becky glanced back at him for a moment before her mother pulled her into the car and sped away.


	6. Running and Hiding

Harley parked the car sideways in the parking lot of the old building they called home, "Hurry!" she cried as she ripped off her jester hat off and cleaned her face paint off, "I-I'll have to change clothes…" she muttered.

Becky blinked "Mom…" she asked as she wiped her face paint off and undid her hair and put it up in a bun, her mother had already gotten out of the car and opened Becky's door and urged her to got out of the car.

Becky did as she was told and followed her mother back to the house, Harley was already there and went straight to her and Joker 's room, "Mom?" Becky asked as her mother was spazzing around the house.

"Becky!" She turned to face her daughter, "I want you to go to your room and pack all that you can!" Becky nodded and hurried to her bedroom, after entering her room she pulled out pink backpack.

She started going threw all her clothes taking only what she felt she needed and a few of her favorite books she quickly stripped off her leotard and pulled on a pink shirt and jogging pants.

She glanced around her bedroom she hated to leave so much of her…life behind but she knew staying here wasn't forever they had been moving around since she could remember, she pulled her backpack onto her back and swiped her Ipod of her dresser.

Her mother was coming out of her room with only a bag of her own, "Is that it?" She asked her daughter, who nodded, "Hurry and go to the car." Becky nodded and hurried to the car.

Harley smiled at her daughter, inside she was glad that she was not like them, she was glad that she was….normal, when Becky was born Joker wanted to kill her, Harley had to fight for Becky to stay alive; Joker only loved Becky when it benefited him.

Harley sighed as she walked to Joker 's work room, she flipped on the lights and hurriedly scooped up all the papers she could hold and shoved them in the bag, along with plans and other objects near by. She hurried out to the car and jumped in the seat and sped out of the parking lot.

Becky glanced at her mother who was still in her costume from the neck down, "….Where are we going?" she asked the hard truth was her father brought home the little income they had and now they had nothing.

"I have a place…set aside" she told her, "Me and Ivy used to stay there…" she smiled over at her, "We'll be safer there then….home.." she nodded as she spoke, "don't worry…we'll be okay.." Becky said nothing looking out the window she noticed it started to rain.

Becky wasn't sure when she fell asleep but when she jumped awake when the car came to a halt she looked over at her mother, " Sorry sweetie" Harley muttered she didn't take her eyes off the road, "We're in a bad neighborhood…"

"Where are we?"

"… The Narrows.."

"What?" Becky asked spinning in her seat to look out the window, "Why are we here?"

"This is where that place I told you I sat aside is.." Harley turned the wheel and they took a sharp turn down a dimly lit allay, "….you were born here…" she smiled at her daughter, "did I ever tell you that?" Becky shook her head.

"Well you were" she slowly brought the car to a stop outside of an old apartment , "and were here…" she smiled over at Becky, a sad little smile almost apologetic.

"…..wait here…I'll go see if I I'm still own the damn place.." Harley told her and slid out of the car and into the building, Becky sighed and rested her elbow on the dashboard she saw a couple arguing in one of the top apartments.

She tried to ignore them but the curly haired woman cursed at the man and rushed down the outside stairway and close to her car, "You son of a bitch, you stay away from me!" she screamed as she began throwing the clothes she had in her hand at him.

"Tammy! Get your ass back here!" the man yelled rushing a the woman and grabbing her arm, "you dirty whore!" they rustled around for a while until the man over powered Tammy and pushed her to the ground and began beating her.

The wails coming from the woman were all to familiar to Becky and she swiftly turned in her seat and tried to block out the noise but she couldn't, when she couldn't take the sound anymore she slowly opened her door and stepped out.

The couple didn't notice her as she slowly walked toward them, picking up a nearby blank of wood and gave a good swing, knocking the man's head back and blooding his nose. He let out a howl of pain and looked up at Becky.

"Who hell are you!?" he asked wiping blood from his nose, Becky didn't answer instead hit him again with the plank this time knocking out a tooth, "What the fuck are you doing?!" he screamed, "fucking little bitch!"

"Get up" Becky ordered, "and leave her alone" she held the plank tightly ready to swing again, the man kept cursing her and the woman under him tried to push him away, "get off of her" she hissed.

The man, bloody faced laughed her and looked around before standing up he loomed over Becky's tiny frame and smirked, "What's your plank going to do now?" he asked roughly shoving her to the ground, he turned and spit on Tammy before walking away.

Becky pushed herself up, "Are you okay?" she asked, Tammy pushed herself up and smiled despite her bruised and bloody face she crawled over and hugged Becky, who was so stunned she couldn't move.

"Thank you!" Tammy cried, "Thank you!"

"….No problem…" the teen smiled, "I'm glad I could help…"

"Becky?!" she heard her mother cry, "What's going on? What happen!?" she asked as she crouched next to her daughter and the crying woman, "Are you alright?"

"Your daughter's a hero!" Tammy cried, "She saved me!" she let go of Becky and stood up, "I live in room 3B if you need anything come see me" she wobbled toward the stairs and back to her apartment.

Harley looked over at Becky who shrugged "We get the apartment?"

Harley smiled and nodded her head toward the last door at the bottom, "Yeah…get your stuff and lets call it a night."


	7. Aunts Who Can Grow Plants

The loud obnoxious laughed that belonged to the Joker annoyed both Batman and the Boy-wonder as they drove to Arkham. The laughter was non-stop form when he was pushed into the bat-car to now.

"What's so funny?" Robin grumbled he was tired and grumpy and didn't want to hear it anymore.

Joker stopped and sighed almost happily; "You let them get away" He said, before a another giggling fit.

"So?" Robin asked but the Joker ignored him, "Let him be.." Batman told him.

"She hits hard doesn't she?" Joker asked suddenly, "What?" Robin asked him "Who hits hard?" He asked turning around in his seat. Joker smiled.

"My little girl" he said "She got you good! right in the gut!" He said.

Robin blushed "She caught me off guard! That never would have happened if I.." He stopped talking when he realized the Joker wasn't listing to him anymore he turned in his seat.

""She caught me off guard!" Robin muttered again.

Suddenly Becky jumped up fully awake and glanced at her surroundings she wasn't in the car anymore she was lying on a couch…in a green house? That's what it looked like at lest, There were plants everywhere!

Becky glanced down at her MP3, "Good alarm clock.." She mumbled turning it off and shoving it in her pocket.

"Is this aunt Ivy's place?" Becky wounded aloud to herself,

"_Thanks for helping me out red!" _Becky jumped

"_This is aunt Ivy's place!" _She thought happily, "No problem harl! I'm just glade that you and Becky are away from...Joker"

Becky winced at the _"So aunt Ivy doesn't like daddy.." _She thought. She glanced at the digital clock on top of the TV it read _"5:30 AM"_

"Holy crap.. This is the earliest I've ever been up.." Becky mumbled, Becky swung her legs off the edge of the couch and tip toed into the kitchen were Harley and Ivy sat.

Becky poked her head through the opening in-between the kitchen and the living room, Ivy stopped and smiled at her.

"Look Harley we have a little spy" Harley turned and smiled at Becky, "Hey! good morning kid!"


	8. Paths to Choose

Becky jumped "Yo.." she muttered Ivy gasped and stood up, she walked over to Becky and hugged her.

"Oh.." Ivy mumbled "you so beautiful!" she said,

Becky blushed "T-thank but your crushing me!" she said

"sorry" Ivy said and pulled back and kissed her forehead Becky smiled and hugged Ivy.

Harley smiled "Hey! How about some food?" she asked, and received a happy squeak from Becky.

At Wayne Mainer Alfred had placed breakfast on the table for Tim and Bruce, he glanced at clock _6:00 _he sighed and started out of the kitchen and threw the living room and up the large stare case and to Tim's room.

Alfred opened the door and whistled, "Time for school Master Tim" he said and waited for Tim to squirm out of bed, "Come now, your breakfast is getting cold"

At the very sound of _breakfast_ got Tim up and out of his room. Alfred sighed and followed him, he'll wake Bruce up later he decided.

Becky cheerfully stuffed pancakes in her mouth "mommtesesdharen'beastnavi!"

Harley blinked "Huh?" she asked "You like tinsel?"

Becky shook her head "No there are the best mom!' she said laughing,

"Oh" Harley said laughing as well. Ivy reentered the room with a white summer dress on,

"Well I'm off to work" she told Harley while picking up her purse that was hanging on a holder stuck on the wall.

"You work?" Harley asked, Ivy nodded "Yes at a diner and If I'm late I'm fired! See you later!" Ivy said as she ran out of the door Harley smiled.

"What a gal!" she said and brought the skillet over to Becky and pushed the eggs onto her plate. Becky dug her fork in the egg and started to move it around on her plate.

"Mom.." she asked, Harley turned and pushed some eggs on to her plate, "Yeah?"

Becky sighed "How long will daddy be in Arkham?" Harley stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh Becky.." She mumbled.

"It'll be a while..." Becky glanced down at her plate "Oh.."

Harley sat down and pushed her food around on her plate too, "How' bout we go shopping?"

Harley asked "Another mother daughter day?" Becky looked over at her and gave her a small smile.

"Sure ma.."

Harley smiled, "Come on Beck! Lets hit the town!" Becky shrugged and picked up her plated and walked over to the sink and sat it in, "lets go!" She said.

Harley had on a black tank-top and a red mini-skirt; while Becky had on a red summer dress.

"what are we shopping for?" Becky asked, Harley smiled "Me and your father have been talking about this for a while….you need a costume…and a name.."

Becky glanced at her mother "You-you mean..?"

Harley nodded, "It's time for you to embrace the bad! It's time for you to become a villain!"

Becky was stunned "ma…I…" she mumbled "I.." Harley gave her a look "What?"

"Don't you want to be a villain like daddy and me?" Becky took a deep breath, "no…I'm…"

Oh, she didn't know! She had thought of being a villain, but as she got older she balanced the thought out. This was the moment she had to pick a path…Villain….or normal.

Becky glanced at her mother, her headstrong beautiful crazy-as-hell-Mother. She always wanted to be like her, but if she became a villain she would never be able to go to school…even thought her mother taught her every thing…go on a date…like she could go on one anyway… dad would shoot the gut at the door.

Becky took another deep breath, she knew what she wanted…this was the path she wanted…

"Ma…I …" Harley gave her a hopeful glance "I…I want to be...a…villain…I think.."

Harley sighed "What do you mean you think?" She asked Becky sighed "I wanted to go to school and…But.."

Harley placed her hand on her cheek, "Baby.." she mumbled

"ma…people are staring.."

Harley glanced at the crowed around them, "HAVEN'T YOU BIRDS GOT PLACES TO BE?" Harley yelled, as the people ran in all directions.

Harley sighed "Rebecca Allison, is this what you really want?"

Becky nodded "yeah ma…I want to become a villain"

"lets go find you a costume shop!"

Tim's day went as he planned, go to school, sleep though math, go home. He was walking down the busy streets of Gotham when a girl in a bright red summer dress passed him.

He stopped that girl…looked so familiar, that and she was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. He raised his hand to ask for her name, when a another woman raced passed him pushing him out of the way, Tim fell back and out of her way.

"_W-what the hell_?" he thought as he stood back up, that had to the weirdest thing to ever happen to him. He tugged back home and up the steps of Wayne Mainer "Yo Alfred!" he called as he walked in to the door, and in to the kitchen.

"Yes mister Tim?" Alfred asked, Tim jumped up on the counter "The weirdest thing just happened to me.."

"Really?" Alfred asked "what happened?"

Tim shrugged "Some blond lady pushed me….I dunno…" he said as he picked up an apple and took a bite out of it.


	9. Firsts and Fathers

"Any Ideas for a costume?" Harley asked as they walked in to _"Happy fun time's costumes"_, Becky shrugged.

"Maybe something that resembles yours…," she mumbled "Like mine huh?" Harley asked.

"Yup…" Harley pushed her lips out in a pout, Nothing…original…like ya own?"

"Nope…"

"Aright…"

Becky scanned the rows of costumes, She honestly did not see anything she liked, she glanced at her mother who was currently looking at white face-paint; she sighed and passed down two more rows.

She stopped and glanced at a Witch costume, it reminded her of her father's suit Purple, she looked at for a moment before taking it.

Becky held it in front of her the bottom edges were jagged and it didn't seem to have hat she shrugged and threw it over her shoulder and took purple and black pantyhose from a another costume.

She walked into a dressing room. She slipped out of the red sundress and into the purple dress, she glanced at herself she liked it the dress fit her perfectly.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah ma"

"Let me see!"

Becky wordlessly opened the door to let Harley in,

"Perfect! My little Witch!" Harley said as she Pinched Becky's cheek. Becky laughed and pushed her mother's arm away.

"Thanks ma" Harley smiled, "Come on! You need shoes!"

"How are we going to pay for this?"

"We aren't…

"MOM!"

"Your first lesson in crime sweetie! take all ya want and let's beat it!" Becky glanced around her then darted with her mother out of the store,

"My first taste of crime…my first taste of insanity…There's goes my chance of being normal…and…I didn't…Like it…"

"It's good to be home!" Joker said as he lead down the halls, "Riddler Old' boy did you miss me?" another horrible round of laughter the closest Arkham guard shoved him,

"Close your mouth will ya!"

"Oh come now Frankie! You know I'm the talkie type!"

"Shut up!"

Batman and Robin were waiting at Joker's holding Cell, "I'll take it from here" Batman said taking hold of Joker's suit.

"Watch it Batty! This wasn't cheap!"

"Shut up!" Robin said as he opened the door to the holding Cell. Batman tossed Joker inside then shut the door himself,

"I want answers clown" He said,

"About what Batty?"

"The girl"

"Harley? Well she used to be my doctor at…well here-" Batman cut him off, "No the little girl you're Daughter" He said glaring at him.

Joker broke into a fit of laughter "What's so funny?" Batman asked, "You answered your own question! The little girl is _my_ daughter!"

'Did you kidnap the girl Joker?" This time Joker stopped laughing,

"No Becky is the fruit of my loons…Harley gave birth to her in our Bathroom on June something 1998..." as he said that he reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a picture, The picture's image was a little girl in a pink fluffy dress with her back facing the camera with her head turned around looking at it.

"This is Becky when she was two…"

"Let me see it" Batman said holding his hand out, Joker clutched the picture tighter,

"Sorry bats! I only have one of these! And this is my most valuable idem…" Joker said tucking the picture back in his pocket "…and I do not hand it out to anyone" Batman withdrew his hand,

'…Why make her do your dirt work?" Batman asked, Joker glared up at him "I didn't make her do anything I was training her" Batman glared at him.

"My proudest moment…" he muttered "is that all I am very tired…" Joker said resting his head on the wall behind him and closed his eyes not giving Batman a choice.

"Let's go Robin" Batman said walking away from the cell, Robin glanced back at Joker

_"He didn't KIDNAP me!" Becky Hissed out kidnap like it was poison. "He is my father!"_

Robin jogged up to Batman, "T-this is just so crazy…" He muttered "The Joker …having a daughter…" Batman nodded.

"I feel bad for this little girl…I just hope she doesn't turn out like her parents…" Robin looked up at him waiting for his response hearing nothing he kept talking, 'You know she will…with Joker's blood running through her veins…" Batman stopped and glanced down at him.

"We have to find where Quinn and Becky are hiding….we can help them reform…" Robin snorted,

"The last time Harley tried that it was a trap and she got thrown out a window" Batman grunted,

"Yeah I remember…" He stopped and shook hands with detective Gordon, "The girl who robbed the Gotham museum…was the Joker's daughter…"

Gordon gasped, "Another crazy clown! Was she kidnapped?"

"No…or not That I am sure of…when Robin confronted her she told him that Joker and Harley were her parents and Joker has a picture of an infant Girl…as far as I know she is their birth daughter.."

"Goddman it… I really hoped that man didn't breed…" He looked at Batman "do you have a name for us?"

"Only her Birth name…Becky Quinn…"

Gordon nodded, "We'll send an amber alert out….do you have a picture?"

"No…Joker would not give it to me…" Gordon nodded again,

"Thanks again Batman…." Batman nodded, "Good luck with the amber alert"

"See ya later detective Gordon" Robin said following Batman out of the Asylum.

_"Becky Quinn…is the new name…That Gotham should know" _Robin thought as he glanced out the car window,

"….She hits hard…" he muttered without thinking and kept gazing out the window, Batman glanced at him,

"Blondes do pack a punch" he said causing Robin to jump a little,

"Very funny…"

"I wasn't the one who said it…"

'Very mature…"

"Look who's talking"


	10. Author's note

*Waves* Hi….My first author's note.. *You-"Who-F$%^&ng who"* :) But I had an Idea and I just wanted to know if it would work,

If Becky could be The Dee Twins mom? I know weird huh? But I was re-watching Batman Beyond again! And noticed That Tim's wife was blonde ^^ but I know there last name is Dennis but you know just a random idea that came upon me, and IF I do this idea I know about the kidnap of Tim drake and I need Idea's on how I could work with that or around that.

**You're Idea's welcome! **

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Becky Quinn the one and only 3 **


	11. Being Alone

"Oh damn!"

Was about the only thing that was running through Becky's mind at that moment.

"Oh Goddamn it!"

You guys lost yet? Here let me explain.

"_Okay, so I was showing Aunt Ivy My (Awesome-If I might Add) Costume (After a long talk about how to be a good villain…confusing? Huh), And right before I was about to go change you'll never guess who showed up!_

_Go on guess?_

_If you said Two-Face and his marry band of goons you were right!_

_Having no idea why they were there, My Mother demanded why they were there, Two-Face went on and on about how my father broke there deal. In which I had to open my big mouth and say,_

_"But I brought you the ruby!"_

_Two-face glared at me and made a move over to me only to be blocked by my mother and Aunt,_

_Two-Face growled, "The ruby? That has no value to me! That ugly clown's plan was to make a deal with Freeze, who refused because he needs diamond to power his suit!"_

…_.Who the hell was Freeze?_

_(Just because I'm the Joker's daughter does not mean I know every villain out there I live a very sheltered life…Considering I just met my Aunt Three weeks ago…. )_

_And once again I opened my mouth,_

_"My dad's in Arkham!"_

_Instead of helping the case made it worse_

_Two-Face growled and walked back to the door, He glanced over his shoulder then down to his hand, he flipped a sliver coin and watched it land. A look of distaste made his way to his face and he uttered,_

_"They live take them with us…"_

_And then everything went crazy, Mom and Aunt Ivy fought against the three larger men, while I stood there….Like an idiot. I regret this now maybe if I stepped in and did something…Maybe…_

…_..But anyway…_

_My Mother and Aunt lost, the men had overpowered them and were now holding them, with there arms behind there back._

_Then enhanced toward me, my body froze I couldn't Move. Not until my mother screamed,_

_"Run Becky!"_

_Then something clicked inside me, The (Way) Larger man that was now an inch away went to grab at me when I kicked him straight between the legs and ran passed him, the other two goons were busy holding my mother and Aunt Ivy couldn't try to stop me._

_I went toward my mother, who shook her head,_

_"NO! Just get the hell out of here Becky!" She yelled._

_I stopped and glanced at both my mother and Aunt, then Bolted toward the door. _

_Only for Two-face to take hold of my arm, I screamed and kicked and struggled in his hold. I finally stomped down on his foot and turned and swat at him with my hand, scratching him across the face; He let me go and I ran through the door and out into the street" _

Got all that? I'll pop quiz you later.

…..Okay. Here we go present time.

If anybody was out that night they would have seen a scared little girl running toward the Gotham Police Department In a Purple dress.

But no one was out that night, And Becky found herself running through empty streets. She finally found the Police Department, The lights were out and It looked like no one was inside.

Becky backed away from the door and fell on her backside and let out a cold laugh, It was loud and creepy. It was helping to hold back her tears,

_(Yup she had them Joker Jeans)_

"Y-you have to be Kidding!" She asked she felt tears sting her eyes. How was she going to save her aunt and mother?

A part of her wanted to bundle up and cry, but another part…had an idea.

_The Batman_.

No! She would not! _Will not_! Ask that man for help! But that reasonable part of her kept nagging.

She stood up and wiped her eyes, also smearing her white face paint. She glanced at the roof of the police station she heard her mother tell her father that the bat signal was on top of the station.

She wondered around to the back and climbed up the fire escape, only the stopped at the top window so she was forced to climb the rest of the way up.

"Ah.." Becky Mumbled as both of her feet were no longer on the final step of the fire escape, only holding on the to bricks the pulled herself up and rested the tips of her shoes on the window sill.

She took a breath and Hulled her self over the railing and clasped on the roof, even if she would of fell she would of landed on the fire escape it was still pretty scary.

She walked over to the bat signal, she crouched down and felt for a switch; She yelped when the bright light filled up the roof. She stood there for a moment, glancing at the picture in the sky.

She sniffed and wiped her nose,

"This could be awhile.." She mumbled and sat down with her head between her legs, and finally let her tears flow.

She hiccupped a couple times and kept smearing her makeup but she didn't care. She picked her head up and rubbed her hands against her arms,

"It's cold…" She mumbled, "Where was Puke-face taking my mom?" She wondered aloud to herself

"I hope the dear dark night isn't sleeping.." She rested her head on her knees again, and pushed herself against the warm light.

The light hurt her eyes, but it was warm and Becky was too cold to care. She twisted her hair between her fingers, and thought something she never would of guessed she would of:

_"Please hurry…Batman"_


	12. Billionaires

"Mister Bruce" Alfred said as he shook Bruce, Who sat up slowly.

"What is it Alfred? Tim didn't sneak out again did he?" He asked sliding to the edge of the bed,

"No..I believe duty calls sir" Alfred said pointing out the window; "Should I wake Master Tim as well sir?"

Bruce shook his head "No.." he stood up and walked out of his bedroom door and to the entrance to the Batcave; "It's probably Gordon" He Mumbled as he put his suit on.

He walked over to the bat mobile and before he opened the door he sighed and looked at Alfred, "I hope the Joker didn't hurt that Little girl.." Alfred closed his eyes for a moment,

"I hope for the best sir.." He told him as he watched him get in the car and drive off.

As Batman was driving he remembered that today was a holiday for the Police department; Not even Gordon Would be there there, with that little fact he sped up.

* * *

><p>Becky gasped as she heard car tires skid close to the building, but her hope died down when it kept going, it's been like that for about an hour now.<p>

"He's not coming….." She mumbled; She moved away from the hot burning light. She rubbed off the hard face paint off,

"How does mom wear this stuff.." She mumbled; She stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. She finally pulled her hat off and walked back to lay down next to the light and used the hat as a pillow.

_"He's not coming.."_She thought before drifting off into sleep.

Batman Stopped his car short of the police department; and shot off his grappling hook that latched on the building's railing and Batman was pulled to the top.

To his surprise he didn't see the older male officer, at first he didn't see anything, he figured that it was just some punks that wanted to be cool. He walked over to shut off the light when, he out of the corner of his eye;

_"Purple?" _He thought as he kneeled down to get a closer look at what this thing was. He gasped slightly when he saw Becky's blond hair.

"She climbed up here and turned this on for a reason.." He mumbled as he placed his hand under her head; Finally startlingly Becky who opened to her eyes.

"Batman…?" She asked sitting up, She sniffed a couple of times before she started crying again,

"ITWASHORRIBLE!TWO-FACECAMEANDSAIDSOMETHINGABOU TSOMEONENAMEDFREEZEANDTHENIS AIDMYDADSINARKHAMWHICHISYOUR FAULTIHATEYOU!BUTHETOOKMYMOMANDAUNT!"

Becky screamed as she cried, Batman couldn't make out what she said But he wrapped his arm around her,

"Stop crying I'm here to help" He told her,

Becky nodded and wiped her eyes; She looked back up at him, and batman noticed that she didn't have her mother's eyes She had her fathers hazel eyes,

Poor kid.

"Two-face came to my house, and was angry because my father's plans didn't work…and the guy who didn't wanna help Named freeze..They caught my mom and Aunt…but I got away…please don't send me to Arkham…" Becky said wrapping her arms around her.

"Do you have a place to go?" Batman asked, Becky shook her head.

Batman stood up and faced his back to her and pondered what he had been thinking _"Should I let her stay with me?" _He didn't know her, But she is a child, And she was involved with the Joker.

He sighed before turning back to her and holding out his hand, "I have a place for you" He said Becky shook her head, "No!" She said, "I'll be fine" Becky said sitting with her back to the light.

"Doesn't a bed sound more appealing that light?" Becky glared up at him, "I can leave when I want?"

"You can leave when you want" Batman told her, Becky sighed then stood up.

"Let's go" She said, Batman nodded "Hold on" he said holding his hand out to her, Becky nodded; doing as she was told.

"Why'd you park you car in this ally?" Becky asked as she was placed on the ground, "I couldn't park it in front of the police department" He told her.

Batman open the top of his car, 'Cool!" Becky mumbled sleepily as she climbed into the car Batman got in next, he glanced over at Becky; to find she's already asleep, "At least I wont have to knock her out" he muttered to himself as he drove off.

* * *

><p>Becky woke up the next morning, something bright was shining in her face she sat up and yawned,<p>

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

Becky jumped at the kind voice, she turned to see an older man who was opening the curtains.

"W-who are you?!" Becky asked The man smiled as he held out his hand, "Alfred Pennyworth, It's nice to meet you Miss. Quinn"

'How do you know my name?" Becky asked, 'Batman told me"

'Batman? You know _Batman_?" "No but Mister Bruce does"

"Wait-_Wait_..Bruce as in _Bruce Wayne_?" Becky asked staring wide-eyed at him,

'Yes"

"How does Batman know Bruce Wayne?"

"Batman once save Master Wayne; So he came her last night with a sleeping girl in his arms saying that she needs a place to stay"

"O-oh"

"If you would like there's a bathroom through that door" Alfred said pointing at a closed door, "And master Wayne ordered some new clothes for you as well" Alfred said pointing to a closet.

'He did all this for me!?" Becky asked, Alfred nodded. "Please make you self at home" Alfred said walking out of the room.

Becky looked around her, 'This is so cool!" She mumbled, She slipped out of the large bed, "Wonder how that got here so fast..."

'Mom would love it here…." She bit her lip "…Mom.." She thought, "A bath would be really nice" She forced out and walked to that bathroom.

* * *

><p>With a towel wrapped around her tightly she ran from the Bathroom to the closet, "Whoa.." She mumbled, She glanced at all the clothes "I think I just fell into a mall!" She smiled brightly,<p>

She picked out a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and put them on in the closet. She swung her towel over her shoulder; and walked out back in to her room. She threw her towel on her bed and glanced at her window,

_"Bruce Wayne Huh?"_


	13. First Days and New Homes

Becky was pleased with how she looked (Blue jeans-Green T-shirt and hair in pig-tails) she made her way out of her bedroom and into the hallway If she could whistle she would.

"_This place is huge!" _Becky thought as she walked down the staircase, she wanted to slide down the railing but decided against it.

Becky finally made it down the large staircase and into the main room; She glanced to her left and saw a door and then to her right and saw a door "I kinda feel like Alice in wonderland…" She mumbled.

"Looking for something Miss. Quinn?" Becky jumped forward, "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"They should put a bell on you?" Becky said as she turned to face Alfred "Yes that's what Master Tim says as well"

Becky pushed a partly damp piece of wet hair behind her ear and sighed

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Saying that…" Becky said avoiding eye contact, Alfred smiled "Apology accepted Miss. Quinn"

"_Please _call me Rebecca?"

"Of courses Rebecca"

"Thanks and could you tell me where the kitchen is?" Becky asked "I'm kind of hungry"

"I can make you something go watch some TV I'll be in a minute" Alfred told her

"Are you sure?" Becky asked

'Yes it is my job"

"Alright then…" Becky said as she pointed to the door on the right "That one?"

"Yes that one"

Becky nodded and walked over to the door, as she walked she nearly gasped at the TV.

"That thing is almost as big as my room!" She mumbled as she sat on the blue colored couch; She picked up the remote and flipped threw channel after channel. She finally decided on an old black&white movie called: "_The Haunting" _

Becky sat the remote next to her and sat Indian-style, after a minute in Becky was automatically board; she was always this way when it came to older movies.

"The Haunting? This is one of my favorite movies"

Becky held back her gasp, "_He really needs a bell!" _she thought, She glanced behind her to see Alfred holding out a plate with a sandwich placed on it.

"Thanks" Becky said taking it form him, "Anytime" Alfred said as he walked way

"Hey wait!" Becky called out to him, "This is your favorite movie right?"

Alfred nodded, "Want to watch it with me?"

Alfred smiled as he took a set on the chair next to the couch Becky hugged her knees to her chest and smiled, She had to admit that even thought the movie is like one million years old, it had a great point. You couldn't tell if the ghost were real are not; And the lead women was slowly driving herself insane.

Becky could say she related to that. After the movie was over, Becky insisted that since she ate most of his time that she helps him clean.

"You can clean the dishes if you'd like" Alfred told her leading her to the kitchen, "Okay" Becky said turning the hot water on, Alfred nodded and walked out.

Becky slowly washed the first dish slowly, She never seen a crystal plate; or such clean water.

Being used to the water from the old rusty pipes from, the nasty brown tinted water. But this water was so…_clean. _She could see herself clearly in it, and a feeling of disgust washed over her.

Here she was in the lap of luxury! And her mother and Aunt were somewhere down in the dirt. She clutched the crystal plate in her hands tightly; she glanced at the plate and saw herself in it.

She threw it.

It shattered.

She was so _screwed_.

Becky dropped to her knees and started picking up the pieces, the door slowly opened.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked as he walked in and kneeled down. "I'm so sorry!" Becky said "I-I didn't mean to I was just so…"

"It's alright dear" Alfred smiled "Master Tim breaks seven of these a week"

Becky blinked then sighed "So you're not kicking me out?"

"Of course not" Becky smiled "Could I try to clean something I can't break?"

Alfred smiled "You could mop…but you don't have too"

'I want to" Becky said "I may be a guest but I want to pull my own weight!" Alfred nodded "I'll get you the mop"

* * *

><p><em>'I want to" <em>Becky thought to herself "_I may be a guest but I want to pull my own weight!" _

She dipped the mop in the bucket and sighed, she wasn't even down with the first room yet! she was still in the room between the living room and kitchen.

She growled to herself, _"I shouldn't act like this, new clothes, the plate you broke! _She pulled the mop back out and started to drag the mop around the floor.

She wonder if she could at least take a bottle of this water home with her, or if Bruce was going at be at dinner; and who was Tim?

She didn't know and she was worried how would her parents find her? She dipped the mop back in the bucket. Then pulled it out again,

"_My god how big is this house?" _"_Take it back I don't wanna know" _

She smiled to herself she knew she didn't have to do this but she wanted to.

"M_ore like I feel like I have to because you bought me clothes" _

…..Yeah that sounded about right.

She leaned against the staircase, and slowly slid down; "_I'm so tired" _She glanced around her _"Thought I heard a car or something…" _She stood up and walked over to the window next to the door.

'Must be hearing things" She mumbled to her self and walked back to her bucket just as she was going to dip the mop back in, the door opened and a tall boy walked in.

Becky blinked, The boy shrugged and kicked the door shut "To short for a maid aren't you?" he asked

Becky growled, 'I'm not a maid!" She yelled, "I'm...a guest!" she said placing her hands on her hips "I'm Becky"

The boy stopped and turned to face her, "Becky?" He asked

"Yes! B-E-C-K-Y!" She spelt out for him, The boy just kind of stood there for a moment; Becky sighed and dropped the mop back in the bucket.

"I'm going upstairs" she told him Tim blinked and watched her as she walked up the steps, "_There is no way in hell that she is…"_

…..He needed to talk to Bruce…_**Now. **_


	14. Feel Normal

Becky growled as she jumped and landed on her bed, Okay she didn't like _that_ kid, "What a spoiled brat..." She muttered into her pillow, she for the first time thought of her father; Was he still in Arkham? Was he out? Was he looking for her?

She didn't know…A part of wanted him to be looking for her…that he _loved_ her, She closed her eyes and she drifted off onto a light nap.

* * *

><p>Tim silently slipped into the bat cave entrance and stomped down to where Bruce sat; back of the chair facing him.<p>

"Bruce!" He demanded flinging his book bag across the room, "What Tim?" Bruce asked turning around to face him,

'Why is _she_ here?!" Tim asked folding his arms over his chest,

"By _She_ I guess you mean Becky?" Bruce asked resting his arm on the chair arm, "Why is she here?" Tim as leaning forward,

"Two-face kidnapped her mother and aunt" Bruce said sitting up straight, "_So _she didn't have to come _here_!" Tim asked throwing his arms in the air.

"You can not still be sore from her hitting you"

"Bruce!"

"She's staying Tim"

Tim glared at him,

"For how long"

"I'm not sure"

"What do you mean _I'm not sure" _

"Because I'm not" Bruce said as he turned around in his seat, "You'll live"

Tim sighed, "I hope so…"

Bruce smiled, "So I'm guessing you two aren't getting married anytime soon?"

Tim made a gagging sound as he made his way out of the cave.

* * *

><p>Tim brushed passed Alfred and walked up the stairs to his room, But he paused for a moment and turned to look at Alfred,<p>

"Hey Alfred…you were here all day…What did Becky do?" Tim asked "Nothing" Alfred answered "In fact we watched a movie and she helped me with some of the chores"

Tim snorted "She's a good actress..I don't trust her... " Alfred smiled as he walked to the kitchen, But paused before opening the door,

"If I may master Tim..but I think you have a bit of _crush_ on Rebecca "Alfred smiled; Tim shook his head, "Sorry I don't date _psycho_ clowns daughters" He said as he walked to his room.

* * *

><p>At about seven fifty Alfred walked to Becky's room and softly knocked on the door and called for her, receiving no answer he opened the door and walked in to Becky's room; He walked over to her bed and placed his hand on her shoulder lightly and shook her.<p>

"Rebecca…" He said as he removed his hand, Becky opened her eyes slowly, "Yeah…What's the matter?"

"Nothing…but I do hope you didn't make yourself dizzy with the fumes form mopping" Alfred said, Becky jolted up, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She jumped up and nearly fall off of her bed; Alfred caught her before she fell or made it anyway towered the door.

"No Rebecca I only woke you because it's almost time for dinner" He told her, Becky nodded "I'll be down…just let me get ready okay?" she flashed him a smile Alfred nodded and walked out of her room; Becky sighed as she slipped off of her bed.

"I offer to clean the floor and I don't even do it.." She sighed and stretched her arms she wondered if she should get another shower, She shook her head to herself and walked to her closet; She opened the door and finally looked at all the clothes that it held.

She first thought to wear something causal, But then again this was _Bruce Wayne; _she felt something more _elegant_ was in order she walked a litter farther back and found the numbers of dresses that were there.

She fingered the bottom of a blue dress; she was in _love_ with it. She gently tugged it down smiled. The dress was short and had a bow tied to it on the side.

After putting the dress on her looked at her, she walked in to the bathroom and glanced at herself in the mirror and noticed in horror.

A lose piece of hair that hung out of place… was _green. _She tugged on it then tried to rip it out; but she stopped and braced herself against the sink.

Why was her hair turning _green_?!

She breathed in deeply and opened the drawer on the sink and dug through it trying to find a beret to hide her _new_ hair color. She glanced at herself in the mirror;

Why was her hair turning _green?_

Why _now_?!

She fixed the Green spot and hid it behind the rest of her blond hair, She sighed as she suddenly dropped to her knees; were her father's gens finally taking effect? Was her skin going to turn pale? Why was this happening?

A soft knocking on the door, made her jump

"Y-yes?" She called out,

"I hate to intrude…But dinner is almost done" Alfred told her

"Okay..I'll be out in a minute…" Becky called back, "Alright then" Alfred said, Becky rested her head on the sink, she sighed and stood back up making sure the green hair was hidden and she looked okay.

She nodded and walked out of the bathroom then paused in the middle of the room; maybe telling them that she didn't feel good…No she was going to do this.

She walked over to her door and walked out,

She was going to face them.

* * *

><p><em>The baby was an interesting mix of Harley and himself. Her hair blonde. Her eyes were a hazel; Her skin was a peach color and her lips were very pale, like snow. She looked like a carnival Snow White. He hope that her hair and skin color wouldn't change. <em>

_The tiny baby looked up her father in wonder. She didn't cry at the sight of his stained, scarred face. She smiled and giggled, _

"_Rebecca" He stated, passing the child back to her mother._

Joker jumped awake, Then blankly staring at the ceiling;

"_The deal with Two-face…" _

He growled,

"_If that Two bit Halloween freak __**did**_ _anything to them he will pay!" _

"Hey! Freak you going to therapy today?" With that silent plot in his mind; The Joker did get up and go to therapy.

…..He wasn't happy when he found out that they wouldn't tell him what happened to his family, And he needed a new therapist

Damn pencils.


	15. Faces to Faces

Becky stopped short of the closed door to the dinning room, she took a deep breath made sure her beret was still hiding her hair and opened the door; she held her breath when both Tim and Bruce turned to look at her.

"Becky, please have a seat"

Becky nodded and pulled out the nearest seat, sitting down not too far form Bruce; she smiled at him as she sat down, Bruce returned the smile.

"Mr. Wayne I want to say thank you…for doing all this for me…the clothes and for taking me in…" Becky shuttered out while looking at her hands,

"You can't say no to Batman and I was happy to have you" Bruce told her "And from what I hear from Alfred you happy to be here as well"

Becky smiled, "Yeah…It's kind of nice here" Tim snorted, causing Becky to glance over at him she glared at him, but before she could say anything Bruce cut in.

'Tim I heard that you failed a Math test?" He said as he shot him a glare that said, _'Stop it.'_

Tim sighed and slumped down in his seat, Becky glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "_So his name is Tim…' She thought,_

Tim caught her glance, "Have you ever been to school?" He asked sitting back up straight; Becky stiffened

"No" She said "I haven't" She looked down at her water glass and lightly traced her finger around it, Bruce shot another glare at Tim,

"But that doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Becky said "I…I have a fear of being in crowded places…" She said 'I tend to freak out…"

Bruce nodded, "That's perfectly fine Becky, and Tim didn't mean anything by it Right, Tim?" He asked, Tim placed his elbow on the table and rested his head against his hand.

"Yeah sorry" He mumbled, Becky nodded "It's okay" she said as picked up her glass and took a drink to clear her dry throat.

Alfred came in a few minutes later with there food, 'Thanks" Becky said as she took the plate from him, Alfred nodded as he gave Bruce and Tim there plates; Becky picked up her fork and poked at the roast beef in front of her.

She ripped a piece off with her fork and took a bite, She wasn't very hungry but didn't want to come off as rude; She kept her eyes down she never did like looking at people when she ate.

She finished quickly and rested her fork on her plate; she folded her hands in her lap and kept her eyes down.

"Is something wrong Becky?" Bruce asked, Becky shook her head; "No I'm fine" She looked up at him, "Just…my stomach hurts…That's all"

Bruce nodded, 'If your done you can go lay down" Becky nodded 'Thanks" she said as she stood up from the table and hurried out of the dinning room.

The clicking of her flats against the tiled floor filled the hallways; she nearly shipped when she turned to run up the steps. She had no idea why she was running she was so nervous, she felt like she was going to vomit when she finally made it to her room she stripped off her dress and ran into the bathroom, she let her loose hair; the stained of green hair fell first it seemed to mock her.

She opened the top drawer and dug around in it until she found a pair of scissors she twisted the piece of hair with her fingers and used the scissors to cut it off. She sighed as she swept the hair into the trash can next to the sink and threw the scissors back into the drawer; she sat on the edge on the tub she ran a hand threw her hair.

"My head hurts…" She stood up and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she walked into her closet and picked out a T-shirt and a pair of shorts after she slipped them on she shut off her light and slipped into bed.

Tim and Bruce sat in the dinning room, "That was rude of you" Bruce said, Tim glared at him "I just asked her if she went to school" He said.

Bruce sighed "That made her uncomfortable…" Bruce said as rubbed the bridge of his nose, "She going to be staying her Tim…Please try to warm up to her…she not a completely bad person"

"How do you know?" Tim asked standing up "She the spawn of an insane clown and an emotional damaged harlequin!" He yelled "I don't trust her!"

Bruce glared at him as he stood up, "I don't know…that's why I'm giving her a chance! I'm not asking you to trust her I'm asking you to at lest say something nice to her!" He yelled back.

Tim and Bruce both stood there and glared at each other for what seemed like an entirety,

'Go to your room" Bruce growled "You have school tomorrow" Tim glared at him before walking out of the dining room and up to his room, in which he slammed the door shut.

Bruce sighed as she slumped back down in his seat, "I didn't think it would be this hard…" He thought.

Tim removed his shirt as he walked over to his stereo, He pulled out one of his CD's and turned it on, He lay on his back just as the music started to play.

Becky Jumped up in her bed at the sudden sound of the heavy metal that sounded so familiar, she was a big fan of Rob Zombie and she knew that his songs should never be played at ten o'clock at night.

She sipped off her bed and walked out into the hallway, Becky stopped at Tim's door and beat her fist on it, "Turn that off! I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled.

"Hey! C'mon!" She yelled this time kicking the door, "Tim!" She yelled, then the boy opened the door and glared at her,

"What?" He asked, Becky sighed "What do you mean _'What?" _" Becky snarled "I asked you to turn that off!"

Tim glared at "No way" He said, Becky glared at him, 'Okay I get it I'm a fan to, but I'm trying to sleep!" Becky said, "Now at lest turn it down?" She asked.

Tim sighed "Fine…you're a fan of Rob Zombie?" He asked, "Yes" Becky said turning on her heels, "Now goodnight" She said walking back down the hallway.

Tim watched her walk away then shut his door, He knew she was crazy. But maybe Bruce was right.


	16. Mommy Fearest

"_Beep…Beep….Beep" _

Becky groaned and slid her hand out from the blankets and turned off her alarm clock, She slipped out of bed and stood up she stretched herself out and yawned. She walked to the bathroom and turned the sink on, she slashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth; she pulled her hair up in to a tight bun. Becky checked to make sure that no hair was out of place and no green had grown back. She walked out and to her closet and randomly pulled out a white hoodie and a skirt after she got dressed she walked out in to the hallway and nearly bumped into Tim,

"Sorry" He called over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs and out the door; before he missed his bus.

Becky blinked "Dummy…" she mumbled; she slowly walked down the stairs and to the living room after she sat on the couch she switched on the TV she flipped through channels.

"Today Harley Quinn-"

"_Wait what?!" _Becky thought as she flipped back to 'Gotham Morning News'

"-and Poison Ivy were both turned in to Arkham today by an unnamed vigilante; They will be spending some time in a rehab center then hopefully a few years in Arkham with Harley Quinn' s longtime partner The Joker ! This is Amy Louise live form the gates of Arkham Asylum, Back to you Mike!"

"_No…No way!" _Becky screamed in her mind '_Mom, dad, Aunt Ivy…Are all in Arkham…" _Her head started pounding along with her heart. She was glad that were alive and somewhat safe; but she was also scared that they may never get out.

"Thanks Amy! Hey Liz did you hear that weird rumor?" Mike asked looking over at his Co-host,

"No Miko! What weird rumor?" Liz asked looking back at him, 'Well there are some people saying that there is a young girl that was hanging around The Joker Some even saying that she is his daughter!" Liz laughed "Oh-"

Becky growled as she switched off the TV and jumped out of her seat walked out of the living room, bumping into Alfred "Sorry" Becky muttered as she bushed passed him; Alfred looked back at her,

"Something wrong Miss. Rebecca?" He asked.

Becky stopped she shook her head she didn't want Alfred to see her cry , She felt tears sting her eyes until they flowed out and she started hiccupping and nearly fell on her knees;

"Miss. Rebecca?" Alfred asked running over to her and held up Becky hugged him for a support, "They Know I'm his daughter!" She whispered 'My Mother…She's in Arkham! She alive" She cried as Alfred placed his hand on her back.

'It's okay Rebecca" He said as he pulled away from her "Come on I'll make you some Tea and you can calm down" Becky nodded as she let him guide her to the kitchen.

Becky was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea sitting in front of her, She was staring at the table not saying a word; Alfred walked over to the phone hanging on the wall and dialed the number for Wayne tech.

"_Hello?" _

"Mister Wayne?"

"_Yes?" _

"Have you seen the news today?"

"_No?'_

"Well Miss. Rebecca did and they seem to be catching on to the '_Joker's daughter_'

"_What?!" _

"Yes and I also believe that Miss. Quinn and Miss. Ivy are also in Arkham"

"….."

"Mister Wayne? Miss. Rebecca wants to talk to you"

"….."

"Bruce? C-can I see them? Please! I want to see my parents!"

"…I don't know Becky…I can't tells them why you want to see them…"

"I…understand…maybe Batman could…never mind….Thanks Mr. Wayne"

She handed the phone back to Alfred and took her seat back at the table, she glanced down at the cup on the table; she took a sip and sighed,

"_Please…I just want to see them" _


	17. Begining of Bonds

Becky had left the kitchen after convincing Alfred that she didn't feel well and headed to her room, after she entered she turned on the TV and watched the news and paused the TV when a picture of her father came on, they were still discussing the subject of the young girl that was now said to be the Joker's daughter, she crawled over to the TV and stared at him.

_He was the personification of insanity; she wasn't crazy, but some of the traces of humanity that was still in her were starting to fade. _

Becky reached up and traced her fingers along the TV screen,

_His wide, cynical yet cruel smile that touched his eyes; the stark green outline of his raven hair, the effects of the chemicals his skin, no his body had been tainted with; the twisted humor in his heart, if he had one; the way his laughter could bring chills to the most strong-willed people in Gotham and how his very name creates pale faces and pools of blood on concrete._

The chemicals? Becky looked blindly at the picture seeing him all her life she was used to what he looked like, she didn't go unfazed by them, the chemicals _did _faze her, and she was _very_ short _4'8_ to exact and the whole hair turning green thing. The chemicals were finally taking charge and trying to make a _'Joker Jr.'_

_Joker that was his name. The name of my...Father._

_Daddy's Little Girl._

She flicked the TV off and laid backing her bed, she wasn't _daddy's girl _that was for sure she wasn't _terrified _of him but she was…._scared_; Becky turned on her side and closed her eyes, did they know where she was? Are they coming for her? She didn't know she buried her face into her pillow and cried and she did so until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in his office glaring at the TV; he rested his arms on his desk. He wanted to know where they got this information on the Jokers daughter; Gordon wasn't a squealer and Bullock didn't have any information…or so he <em>thought<em> anyway he switched off the TV and rubbed his temples.

"Bruce?" Said man looked over at his door,

"Barbra" he said watching her as she walked over in front of his desk; she folded her arms across her chest,

"When were you going to tell me you took her in?!" She demanded softly. Bruce sighed

"I didn't know how you would take it…" he muttered.

Barbra glared at him, "She is the spawn of the two _most_ wanted people in Gotham! How would you think I would take it!" she said now letting her voice rise,

Bruce stood up making Barbra back down;

"Give her a chance me and Tim had the same talk! She's just a child" he said,

Barbra glared up at him,

"Yeah well I'm not a _child_! If that girl is anything like her parents then I don't want her around! Put her somewhere were they can help her like _Arkham_!"

Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders, "Barbra" he said softly "Please Rebecca is…she isn't…." he sighed and let go of Barbra and sat back down, "She isn't like her parents…or at lest she doesn't try to be" he said finally looking at the redhead, who seemed to relax,

"I'm still not happy about all this…" she told him and walked towered the door, "_But_ I will give her a chance" she said as she shut the door behind her.

Bruce sat back in his chair and picked the bridge of his nose, "This is not going to be pretty…" he muttered and laid back in his chair, and thought about what Becky had said;

"_Maybe batman could…never mind…thanks Mr. Wayne…" _

"Maybe Batman could…" Bruce mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Alfred I'm home!" Tim shouted as he burst in to the house and started up the stairway,<p>

"I'm going to the mall with Kyle be back in a little while!"

"Mister Tim wait!" Alfred said walking out of the living room "Why don't you see if Becky wants to go with you" he asked Tim frowned.

"You ask her and I wont tell Mister Bruce that you failed _another _math test" Alfred told him as he passed the staircase and into the kitchen; Tim sighed,

"Fine I'll ask her!" he called as he headed up the stairs and turned down the hall to Becky's room, he stopped at her door and sighed.

He knocked twice and waited for an answer, after he didn't get one he knocked again; "Becky!" he called out "Open up!"

He heard shifting then the door opened he backed up as Becky stood in the door way,

"Y-yeah?" she asked, Tim tilted his head a bit when he noticed that Becky's eyes were red.

'Are you okay?" he asked as he stepped closer to her "You eyes are kind of red" Becky backed up a bit,

"I'm fine!" she snapped then cleared her throat "I'm fine" she said softly "Did you want something?" she asked.

Tim nodded "Yeah…my friend Kyle and I are going to the mall…you wanna tag along?"

Becky shrugged "I've never been to the mall…" she told him shyly Tim rubbed the back of his neck; "Never been to the mall?" he asked, Becky shrugged "I guess I'll tag along Let me get ready" she said as she closed the door.

Tim told her that he would be waiting in the kitchen before he started down the hall. As he walked into the kitchen Alfred stopped him,

"So Becky is going with you?" He asked, Tim nodded as he slid up on the counter "Yeah…looked like she was crying" he told him; Alfred sighed "They turned her Mother into Arkham today…" he whispered.

The apple Tim was holding stopped midway to his mouth and he looked down, "Oh" he mumbled as he sat the apple on the counter "Both her parents are In Arkham now right?" he asked Alfred nodded. Tim leaned back on his hands, "_At least I can visit my parents…well there graves at least…I feel horrible that she can't even visit them" _


	18. Aliases

Tim sighed as he leaned on the door frame, "She is taking forever…" he muttered as he looked out the window, "And it looks like it's going to rain!"

"I checked the weather and they said that it may get cloudy but it won't rain" a voice said behind him,

Tim jumped and turned to see Becky standing there with her arms folded; she was wearing a blue skirt with a matching Tee-shirt and ugg boots and had her hair in a braid.

"Oh…alright then" Tim said trying to avoid anything to do with the news not wanting to bring up her parents, "Let's go"

"We're walking?" Becky asked,

"No Alfred is going to dive us" Tim said as he opened the front door for them,

"Okay" Becky said as they walked out the door and to the car that was waiting for them.

Tim let Becky get in first and then slid in after her; Becky moved close to the window looked out of it.

Tim stole a few glances of her out of the corner of his eye and then rested his elbow on the window and copied Becky's example; Alfred watched them form the review mirror,

"Would anyone like to listen to the radio?" he asked both teenagers shrugged but didn't say anything;

"Aright then" he said turning the radio on to one of the channels he liked.

Becky was jittery she fiddled with her fingers nonstop, she was happy. If she learned anything form sitting in her room all day watching TV it was that the mall was where every normal teenager hung out.

She glanced over at Tim who was currently looking out the window; she smiled and then looked back out her window. Today she wasn't the Joker's daughter, she was just Becky; the short blond girl.

The happy feeling she had was soon replaced with a feeling of sadness, her parents where rotting in a cell and here she was going to the mall; she sighed and rested her head on the window.

"Headache?" Tim asked looking over at her, Becky nodded and shifted to were she would be sitting on her knees; "I'll be fine" she told him.

Tim nodded and looked at the review mirror catching Alfred's eye and frowned, he turned away and kept his eyes on the window; this was just what he wanted to do baby-sit the Jokers moody daughter for an hour!

He inwardly groaned as he rested his elbow on the window sill and sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back for you both in an hour" Alfred said told them as he drove away leaving both Becky and Tim standing awkwardly at the front of the mall, Becky looked around,<p>

"Where's your friend?" She asked looking at Tim who shrugged, Becky gave a little shrug toward the door "can we go inside?" she asked Tim nodded and walked to the door with Becky close behind.

Becky smiled as the door's opened but stopped when she caught Tim looking at her funny, she looked down at her feet and followed Tim; Becky looked at the passing stores and noticed that some of them had the Batman symbol painted on the windows.

She blinked and wondered if the really sold batman things in those stores, while her thoughts were on _Batman _she had suddenly stopped walking when she lost her train of thought she had lost Tim.

She looked around and only saw the odd looks she was getting from people she sighed and turned and started back to the door.

She could wait for Alfred to come back…finding Tim seemed out of the question he kind of disappeared into the people.

She made it halfway to the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder; she turned to kick the person until she saw who it was,

"Tim?" she asked,

"Don't stop walking and not tell me If I loose you Bruce will kill me !" he told her as he let go of her shoulder and turned around,

"Come on!" he told her as he started walking away; Becky jumped at the tone of his voice and then gave him a hard look.

_"Does he not want to be here with me?!"_She thought as she started after him,

_"He's the one who asked me to come here!"_she frowned and folded her arms as they walked,

_"Maybe…maybe I don't wanna be here with you!"_She yelled in her head and was about to say something when a boy called out to Tim.

"Hey Timmy!" He yelled as he ran over to them locking the black-haired boy in a head lock,

"Finally I thought you'd never make it!" He laughed as he let him go and then noticed Becky.

"Who's this?" he asked looking Becky up and down, Tim punched the boy on the back.

"This is Becky...Pennyworth….Alfred's Granddaughter" He said as he folded his hands behind his head and started walking toward the food court, Becky looked at him then her eyes lit up with understanding and looked over at Kyle who was still standing there and smiled and hurried after Tim.

"_I have no idea where that came from_" Tim thought as he looked over at Becky who had her face twisted in thought, _"At lest she is playing along..." _He thought as he nudged her with his elbow to make her stop; Becky glared up at him then looked away form him.

"Ow" she mumbled rubbing her shoulder,

"Sorry" Tim told her "Had to stretch" he smiled smartly at her, Becky glared at him then grunted and elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry" Becky told him "Had to stretch" she mocked as she flung her braid over her shoulder, Kyle looked at Tim and mouthed;

"_Freaky" _ then nodded to Becky who was once again making odd faces as she was thinking._  
><em>

Tim smirked and nodded but thought, "_You have no idea Buddy!" _


	19. Malls

Becky bit into her slice of pizza she kept her eyes on Kyle and Tim who were talking amongst themselves and ignoring her, she had half a mind to flick a piece of pepperoni at them.

But she decided against it no need to waste perfectly good pepperoni, She put her pizza back on the napkin and picked up her soda with her eyes still on the boys; she plopped her soda on the table after her drink and rested her elbows on the table.

Okay now she was _angry_. Why were they ignoring her? She hated boys. She rested her head on the palm of her hand and rolled her eyes, she wanted to get up and leave but didn't want to risk getting lost; so she was stuck here doing nothing.

Why would Tim even _invite_ her here?! Becky looked over at them for a moment both still caught up in whatever they were talking about, she rolled her eyes again and stood up; she didn't care about getting lost! She knew when she wasn't wanted.

She brushed passed them nobody looked up even as she exited she scoffed as she made her way through the crowds of people, she hated boys! She bumped into a few people before finding a bench to sit on.

She crossed her arms and sighed she had no money, no friends, and no way back home. This was a real let down she thought she would have a good time but life likes to trip and make her fall more often the help her back up.

"_Maybe that's way mom never brought me here…" _she thought and looked down at her boots, "_I wish I knew the way home…" _She thought as she leaned against the bench, _Home._

"Did those two even notice I was gone?!" she sighed and stood up and marched back to the food court, after looking around the court for a minute she couldn't find Tim or Kyle.

She growled and stormed back out she headed to the escalator that went to the upper part of the mall, she nearly ran into someone as she got off then shoved her hands into her pockets and kept walking she stopped and looked at a clock in a window display; Becky smiled slightly they had five more minutes left.

She turned on her heels and headed back to the escalator when a taller boy ran passed her nearly pushing over, "Hey!" Becky yelled after him "Watch it…" she mumbled; Then she noticed a mall cop running in her direction.

"Stop him! He just robbed a jewelry store!"

She went off like a bullet.

Becky took off after him pushing through people,

"Stop!" She yelled

"Stop him!"

Some people took out there phones but that wasn't helping her. Becky took a breath and yelled again,

"Stop him!"

Some people tried grabbing the boys arm or stepping in front of him but the boy either pulled himself away or got passed them.

That slowed him down enough for Becky to catch up with him she grabbed the back of his jacket,

"Stop!" She yelled gripping his jacket with both hands she held tight to his jacket until the mall cop caught up with them.

"I'll take it from here young lady" the man said grabbing the boy on the shoulder and dragging him away, Becky caught a glance of the boys face as they rounded the corner she gasped he looked so…sad.

"W-wait" she called after the cop the man turned to look to her "Yes?"

Becky opened her mouth to say something,

"Becky!"

Becky turned to see Tim and Kyle charging at her she frowned "So they find me now!" she muttered as she crossed her arms and turned away from them Tim reached her first.

"Where did you go?!"

"I left!"

"Why?"

Tim looked up at the mall cop not giving Becky a chance to answer, "I-Is something wrong?" he asked a surprising fear creeping up in his stomach the cop shook his head,

"Nothing she caught this kid trying to swipe a few diamond rings is all" The kid blew a strained of brown hair out of his face, Tim looked between them then let out a sigh.

"For A moment I thought you were in trouble"

Kyle caught up a moment later, "So you stopped a robbery huh?" he smiled at her "Why don't you let me interview you!"

Becky laughed taking it as a joke but stopped when Kyle pulled a small notepad and pen out of his pocket,

"What's you statement Beck?" he asked

Becky blinked "Umm…I just wanted to help…" she told him; Kyle nodded jotting it down "I'll get my dad to put you in the paper" he told her shoving the pad back into his pocket.

"Who's you dad?" Becky asked

Kyle laughed "Jack Ryder he is a television newscaster and reporter for a Gotham City TV station" he told her "But he has connections to the news paper"

The mall cop patted Becky on the head before heading down to his office with the kid, Kyle looked down at the watch on his hand,

'Crap sorry gotta go!" he told them as he ran passed them to the exit, Becky sighed as soon as he was out of sight.

"I really don't want to be in the paper.." she mumbled Tim shrugged "Don't worry about it miss. Pennyworth" he smiled at her, Becky scoffed.

"Let's go meet Alfred" Tim said "He might be waiting outside" Becky nodded and followed him out.

They resumed there positions in the car just as they were on there way there,

"_Jack Ryder" _Becky thought _"Why does that sound so familiar…." _


	20. Panic Attack

"I thought you didn't like crowed places" Tim asked looking over at her Becky gasped lightly, She smiled over at him

"I didn't want to ruin you're time at the mall" she told him, _Maybe_ a little guilt trip wouldn't hurt; Tim shifted and looked back out the window,

"If you didn't feel good you should have said something" he muttered Becky grunted but didn't say anything. She shifted and looked over at Tim for a moment, then to her hands,

"I liked your friend…" Becky muttered "He was…cool…" she left out the fact she thought he was really cute, Tim grunted not showing any interest in what she was saying.

Becky rolled her eyes and sighed "_I_ _really hate boys…" _

"So what did you two do at the mall?" Alfred asked Becky smiled and thought, "_Accept you Alfred" _

"Nothing much" Becky told him pulling on her skirt, "Just kinda walked around is all…" she looked over at Tim wondering if he would say something, but he just kept he eyes on the window.

"_Yeah because the window is so freaking entertaining…" _she thought as she looked back at her own window and watched the small drops of water landing on the window.

"Thought you said it wasn't going to rain" Tim muttered Becky shrugged "I guess the weatherman is a lair…."

"Just like you huh?" he asked looking over at her Becky glared over at him, "I'm not a lair"

"Then why didn't you _freak _out when you were in a _crowded_ mall?!" he asked Becky felt her stomach turn,

"I'm not a lair" she repeated not knowing what else to say back, Tim sneered and turned to face her.

"Then why didn't you freak out?" he asked again "It a simple question answer!"

"I-I don't know!" Becky screamed causing Alfred to step on the brake, "I just didn't!" she told him, Tim glared at her "Your are a liar!" he hissed.

"Now Master Tim!" Alfred said turning to face them, but Tim didn't pay any mind to him Becky's head was spinning her headacks have been coming more recently and more painful then they used to be.

Tim glared at Alfred then back to Becky "I'm still waiting for an answer…" he told her, Becky tried to keep focus on what he was saying but her head was spinning, "I-I don't know" Becky answered as she placed her hand to her mouth.

She was going to barf.

"I knew it! What else have you lied about?" Tim asked again, Becky shook her head she couldn't open her mouth because vomit would come out, Tim grabbed her arm and tried to force it away from her mouth.

"Master Tim!" Alfred yelled "that is enough!" Becky raised her free hand and slapped Tim hard on the cheek making him let go of her, she then turned to the door and threw it open as she let herself vomit the rain had picked up now making it hard for Becky to hold on to the door.

Then Becky felt herself _really _slipping and it only took her a few seconds to realize that she was passing out, Tim was rubbing his cheek when he saw Becky starting to fall he reached forward and took her of the back of her shirt and pulled her back in to the door and then reached over and slammed the door closed.

Tim looked down at the unconscious girl then rubbed his cheek, "W-what happened to her?" he asked looking over at Alfred who sighed and rubbed his forehead,

"She had a panic attack" he told him as he turned around and put the car back in drive and started toward home.

Tim sighed and sat against his seat "I didn't mean to…" he muttered looking over at Becky, "But…I wanted the truth who knows what else she could be lying about!"

Alfred sighed "In a way master Tim you are right we don't know if what Miss. Rebecca says is true or not…but in a way you are wrong…perhaps she is telling the truth…"

Tim shuddered at this…Becky did_ disappear _from the food court…was she trying to get away from all the people? Now he felt _really_ bad….He rested his head on the cool window and watched the rain fall.

"_Great…" _Tim thought _"This is just great!" _Tim didn't want to be mean to Becky, but he didn't want to get _friendly_ with her either. She was the daughter of his greatest enemy she _couldn't _be fully trusted, He looked over at her then back to the window.

But he couldn't help but feel bad for her, she didn't pick her parents _hell _picked her parents. He was in the same boat with her on that one but he had a chance, but her…..? He didn't want to think about it.


	21. Nightmares

"Becky?"

"_That voice…"_

"Becky..?"

"_Is that Tim?" _

"Becky….?"

"_No…who is that…?" _

"Becky…?

"_That voice…I know that voice…." _

"Becky…?"

"_It's going away….wait…who are you?" _

"Becky!"

"_Huh?" _At that Becky found at herself in a pitch black room in a daze she started walking forward and until she reached a wall, she backed up then ran her hand over the wall then above her lights started to flicker and between flickers she saw that the walls had something written on them.

She moved away from the wall just as the lights flickered on and stayed on Becky saw that on the walls _'Ha' _was painted in red all around her, then something started forming on the walls a grey reflection of herself was staring back at her.

She turned on her hills and went to run out of the room to only run into another reflection, Becky fell to her knees _"What's wrong with me!" _she cried; she heard footsteps coming toward her she looked up.

"_Daddy?!" _she cried standing up the purple suited man was without a doubt her father, Becky went to hug him when The Joker sneered and pushed her away; Becky gasped and stared up at him.

"_Daddy?" _She asked then looked behind her and saw what her father had been sneering at, there stood the boy wonder in his usual red outfit; Joker growled and pulled out a gun and aim at him.

"_Wait!" _Becky yelled standing up _"Don't shoot!" _The Joker glared over at her but said nothing and kept the gun pointed at Robin, Becky looked over at Robin again but he wasn't standing there anymore…it was Tim. Becky's eyes widened "_Don't shoot!" _she yelled "_Don't shoot!" _

Becky jolted awake with the sound of gun fire in her mind she looked around her only to find that she was back in her bedroom, she took a deep breath and looked over at the clock it read _"4:30 AM" _she also noticed that a glass of water was sitting next to her clock.

Then everything came back to her: The Mall, Kyle Rider, The Boy, Her fight with Tim, then nothing.

She ran a hand through her hair then slipped out of bed she knew she should've of been upset or angry but she wasn't instead she was hungry she slipped out of her room and silently walked down to the kitchen her bare feet were cold on the smooth tile floor.

After making a ham sandwich and getting a glass of milk Becky made her way to the living room sitting her plate and milk on the table and switching on the TV, she took a few bites of her sandwich and then a dink of her milk and settled down to watch _"Full House." _

At about "_6:30" _she head somebody walking around in the front hallway, She peered over the chair that she was sitting in at the closed door to the living room then slid back down to her seat and changed the channel.

After about a minute the door opened Becky once again peered over the chair expecting to see Alfred but to her surprise there was Tim….in nothing but orange boxers.

For a moment there eyes locked both holding surprise and embarrassment Tim jumped and covered his boxers with his hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think you were up! I-I!" he stammered as he went to run out the door.

Becky jumped off the chair, "W-wait! It's okay" she told him "I-I mean I don't mind…" even thought she couldn't fight the blush that covered her face.

Tim took a breath and nodded then awkwardly walked over to the couch and cleared his throat "W-what are you doing up this early?" he asked avoiding eye contacted.

Becky shrugged "I got up at about four and walked down here…what about you?" she asked twirling a piece of hair.

Tim was to embarrassed to tell her that he always watched Saturday morning cartoons so he shrugged "J-Just thought I would get a-a early start on the day…" he mumbled, [

Becky nodded then picked up her cup and plate and went to walk out the door.

"Hey…" she said just before she opened the door Tim turned to face her "…I don't want to be enemies…" she told him "I…would like to be friends…" she bit her lip thinking of her nightmare, "B-but I understand…I mean with who my parents are and….." she cut herself off and shook her head "Never mind" she told him as she started walking out the door.

"Hey" Tim called out "I'd like that too…" he told her, Becky smiled but kept her back to him, "I'm glad" she told him as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! I would like to thank all who reviewed! I would also love it if you would check out my YT and other stories on here :D But on my YT I have a few BeckyTim videos and I made a teaser trailer for the story if you would check that out I will: Read, review, sub, or whatever if you check out some of those videos! I have a few links posted on my profile ^^ (I would also love some fan art I will: Read, review, sub, or whatever if you do and I'll love you forever! Thanks guys much love.

XXOXOXXOX,

Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only


	22. First Date

After placing her dishes in the sink Becky walked back up to her room and laid in her bed for a while, "That dream" she mumbled "Why did I dream about Tim….and Robin?" she flipped over onto her stomach.

"_Robin…" _She faintly remember the boy wonder she distinctly remember that he was tall…well maybe about 5'6.

She also remembered that he was nice….he wanted to help not even knowing who she was, she smiled softly remembering him standing so close to her…. that was the closest she had never been to a boy in her _life_.

Then she remembered about how mean she had been to him _"He was only trying to help me….." _She thought _"I…I hope I can see him again…" _she blushed lightly before sliding off her bed to her closet.

She choose a simple white tank top and a pair of blue jeans shorts, she also picked out a pair of red slip on shoes. At about eight thirty Alfred knocked on her door and told that breakfast would be done soon.

"Alright I'll be right down!" Becky called as she hurried to her bathroom she tied her hair up in a messy bun the checked on the piece of hair she had cut, it was growing back…it wasn't green but it wasn't blond either….it was a lime color.

She tucked it away under the rest of her hair and shivered as she walked down stairs to the dining room, her place was already made at the table she smiled at Alfred as he sat a cup of orange juice in front of her.

"Where's Tim?" she asked looking up at Alfred, "Getting dressed… I swear that boy must be allergic to clothes" he muttered as he placed Tim's plate down, Becky smiled at that not mentioning to say what happened this morning.

Becky plopped a piece of egg into her mouth just as Tim came down sitting across from her, "Morning" Becky told him as she took a drink of her juice and took a bit out of her bacon.

"Morning" Tim told her as he did the same shoving mouth full's of food into his mouth,

"Goodness Master Tim the food isn't going to run away if you don't shove all in your mouth at once!" Alfred said shaking his head at Tim drank down half his juice in about a second.

Becky laughed as she took another drink of her juice "Don't choke" she told him Tim rolled his eyes and finished off his juice, Alfred scoffed behind her "Wouldn't be the first time" he muttered as he walked into the kitchen.

As Becky finished off her food she heard the phone ringing she picked up her plate and passed Alfred as he walked out, She didn't hear what he told Tim but when she came back out Tim was already gone.

"Where'd Tim go?" She asked Alfred smiled "I believe that he and his girlfriend are going out today" he told her as he picked up Tim's plate and cup.

"_Girlfriend?" _Becky thought she nodded and headed to the living room, she brushed it off but it still kind of….bugged her; she flipped on the TV and flipped through channels until she left it on some sitcom.

A half hour later there was a knock on the door Becky slid of the couch and called to Alfred telling him that she would get it, she opened the door and as greeted to a tall black haired girl.

"Um…" Becky muttered the girl looked over at her and gave her the same look "Can I…help you?" she asked the girl placed her hands on hips, "I'm here for my date with Tim…who are _you_?" she asked.

"I'm Becky Pennyworth…Alfred's granddaughter" she told her the girl checked her nails but didn't say anything, Becky took the note and stepped aside and let the girl walk in she had on a blue summer dress and a pair of flats.

"It's…ah nice to meet you" Becky said as she shut the door "Wanna came sit down…?" she asked but the girl continued to check her nails and didn't look at her.

"Okay…" Becky said walking back to the living room just as Tim came down.

"Timmy! What took you so long?" the girl said clinging to his arm Tim pecked her on the check "Sorry Juliet" he told her as he kissed her on the cheek and lead her out the door.

"Snob" Becky Muttered as she crossed her arms and walked back to the living room and plopped on the couch "She could have at least said hi or something…" Becky muttered to herself.

A little while later (And ten episodes of Everybody loves Raymond) there was another knock at the door, Becky got and called to Alfred that she would get it "Miss Rebecca if you keep doing my job I'll be fired" Alfred called back.

Becky smiled as she opened the door "Kyle?" she asked looking the red head over "What are you doing here?" Becky asked,

Kyle shrugged "Is Tim here?" he asked Becky shook her head "Sorry out with his girlfriend" she told him.

"Oh…" Kyle muttered he looked Becky up and down "I…I'm sorry about the mall…" he rubbed the back of his neck Becky shrugged "its okay…" she told him after that they kind of stood there.

"Um…" Kyle muttered "Do…do you wanna go see a movie?" he asked her Becky jumped a little "H-huh?" she asked Kyle smiled "Come on to make up for the ditching at the mall!"

Becky blushed "S-sure…why not!" she told him "Come in while I go tell my grandfather" she told him as Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets and walked in, Becky ran into the kitchen and the walked out with Alfred.

"Young man" Alfred started "I hope you don't plan to do anything indecent with my granddaughter" he told him Kyle blushed a deep red color and shook his head,

"N-no sir!" Kyle said "I would never….I mean she is really cute…but no wait I…" he stammered then shut his mouth in humiliation; Becky held back her smile as she took Kyle's hand.

"Goodbye grandpa" she called as they walked out of the house, Kyle smiled "Thanks for like…saving me…" he laughed Becky smiled and let go of his hand "Not a problem" she told him and giggled, "Cute…huh?" she asked.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair "_Very_" he told her and smirked at her blush "It's weird really I usually like red heads" she told her and grabbed her hand again, Becky smiled "_My first date…I can't believe it!_" She though to herself as they walked to the movies.


	23. Happiness&Sorrow

Joker sat pulling a loose metal piece off the bed that hung from the wall; he finally pulled it off and twisted it around itself until it was able to fit into the bolts that held the lock pad to his door.

After getting the first one out the metal bend to where he couldn't use it any longer he sighed and flung it across the room, he slummed down and sighed "I need to get out of here" he muttered.

He picked up the bolt that had fallen out and started to pound the bolt against the glass he had an idea.

After creaking the glass he was sure a silent alarm went off because a guard came running down the hall, Joker smiled as he opened the door and charged at him; The guard had him against the wall and was about to call for backup when Joker took the metal and jab it far into his eye.

The guard dropped him and fell over in pain the Joker kicked him repeatedly until the man passed out, he then took the mans keys and walked out of ceil locking the man inside.

He even _whistled_ as he walked down to the ceil block that held Harley.

He knocked on the door like he was returning home form work, "Baby doll?" he called out he heard her gasp with happiness and Ivy in the ceil next to her groan with annoyance,

"Puddin!" Harley called happily.

"Do you know what we're going to do?" he asked "About Becky?" there was silence for a moment, "B-brake out and bring her home…right puddin?" Harley asked "That's right poo" he said as he started picking at the lock.

"Hold on!" Ivy said from inside her ceil "Dr. Arkham and _Batman_ said that If Harley stayed in Arkham for a year she would get Becky and her freedom legally!" she hissed.

Joker growled and stood up "My daughter isn't your concern! I won't stand for her living with that rich boy Bruce Wayne!" He told her Ivy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Fine" she said "You go and _try_ to get Becky back but leave Harley here in case you _fail_" she said as she looked over at Harley who for once in her life had a look of understanding on her face.

Joker turned to look at Harley and saw the stone faced look and tossed the keys he was using on the ground, "Fine" he told them "I'll show Becky what a true villain is and then I _might _came back and get you out Harley" he said as he took off down the hall.

"Don't worry Harley" Ivy said "You will get Becky back…" Harley looked over at her friend and smiled,

"I know red…but I've been thinking about Becky's…." Harley bit her lip and looked away; Ivy tilted her head, "What Harl? What is it?" Harley looked back up at her.

"Her sanity"

Becky couldn't recall the name of the movie but she didn't think it mattered, she had a great time.

She _really_ liked Kyle he was funny, and sweet and…. and every other cliché but… she hoped he liked her too, at the moment they were walking back to Wayne manor.

"So...friends?" Kyle asked smugly "Since you know _I _bought the popcorn" he laughed, Becky smiled and nodded "Yeah…friends" she giggled.

Kyle blew a strand a red hair out of his face "So you like the movie?" he asked Becky jumped slightly "It…was good" she told him "Nice…plot"

At that Kyle burst out laughing he had to use the fence next to them to hold himself up, Becky couldn't held but smile at him and tried to hold back her laugh.

Kyle draped his arm around Becky's shoulders and smiled brightly at her "It was a movie about zombie monkeys…you didn't like it either then huh!" he snorted loudly then cupped his free hand to his face utterly embarrassed.

Becky couldn't hold in her laugh anymore, god she sounded like her father.

She looked back up at Kyle and saw him smile "You should laugh more Beck" he told her as he walked her to the gate at Wayne manor.

"I'll see you later Becky" Kyle told her as he started off toward his house.

Becky waved as she slipped through the gate and walked up to the front door she quietly opened the door and entered the house as she passed the living room she heard voices.

She walked into the room and was surprised to a young red headed woman sitting on the couch.

Alfred stood up quickly and walked over to Becky and gestured to go into the hallway outside the living room, Becky looked at the woman again be for following him out.

Alfred cleared his throat and then placed both hands behind his back, "Miss. Rebecca…Barbra…the woman sitting in the living room is a dear friend of ours…she knows who you truly are"

Becky took a sharp gasp and backed away from him "W-what?!" she asked "H-how?" she placed a hand to her mouth, Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder "She would love to meet you" he told her.

Becky looked up at him and removed her hand from her mouth and lowered her head and didn't say anything, "Who told her?" she whispered "how many more people know?"

Alfred placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it "Just Barbra and her Father Commissioner Gordon…but they both agreed to keep this quiet" Becky looked up at him her eyes brimmed with tears.

"..Okay…" she told her and wiped her eyes "…but who told them?" she asked, Alfred let go of her shoulder "Batman"

Becky nodded and walked passed him back into the living room and sat on the chair next to the couch and smiled at Barbra, "H-hi" she said "I-It's nice to…meet you.." Barbra nodded and returned the smile.

"Likewise" Barbra's eyes wondered over Becky for a moment, she was not what Barbra expected she expected…well a mini Joker but instead got this shy little blond girl, she shifted in her seat "Do you have any hobbies?" she asked while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I used to be gymnasts…well I still am I just haven't …practiced in a while…" Becky told her while she played with her hair and looking away from her "I would love to start doing that again…" she muttered as she looked over at Barbra.

"I'm a gymnasts too" Barbra smiled "I go to this gym every week to practice maybe next time I go I'll swing by and pick you up"

Becky nearly jumped up and hugged her "Thank you!" she said smiling then she remembered she had no gym stuff no leotard, toe shoes…nothing.

Becky's smile dropped "…Thanks….but I don't my stuff…anymore"

Barbra smiled "Get new stuff…Bruce wont mind I promise" she told her Becky nodded but still looked uneasy.

Barbra was cut off when she heard the door slam and Tim ran into the room followed by Juliet.

Tim picked up the remote for the TV and turned on GCN "He's out!" Tim breathed "The Joker broke out!"

Barbra gasped "What?" she asked standing up; Becky gasped as her father appeared on the screen.

"That freak should just be shot!" Juliet said taking hold of Tim's arm "That would stop him"

Becky bit her lip "_How would you like it if someone said that about your father" _she thought as she ran out of the room.

Barbra took the remote of Tim and turned it off giving him a glare then turned back to Becky but she was already gone.

"What's eating Blondie?" Juliet asked looking at Barbra who bit her lip trying not to scold the girl because she doesn't know.

"She hates violence" Barbra answered giving Tim a sideways glare at Tim who bit his lip and looked away.

* * *

><p>Long Reviews=Happiness<p>

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my Youtube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)


	24. Little things

Ivy stared at Harley blankly "..What?" she asked "Why in the world would you be worried about her sanity?"

Harley fiddled with her hands "…She's fragile Ivy…with everything that's been going on…I don't know how she'll cope with all this…" Harley walked over to her bed and placed her head in her hands.

"And I know she's staying with Bruce Wayne…but Jesus Christ Ivy…why would he want her? he's probably making her clean floors or something…" she let out a sob "I just want my baby girl back and safe in my arms"

Ivy gave her friend a pitiful look then closed her eyes "…Becky's a smart girl…I'm sure she's fine.." Ivy started to say but soon cut herself off "…And if she's anything like her mother she wouldn't be cleaning floors" she said as she crossed her arms and gave her friend a smile.

Harley looked up at Ivy and smiled "…I Know…" she sniffed and wiped her eyes "What if Mistah J gets to her first…Becky will go with him even if she doesn't want to…she's so scared of him Ivy…" Harley put her back into her hands.

Ivy sighed and walked back to her bed there was no talking to her when she was like this, Ivy folded her arms over her chest and sighed "_Becky will be fine…she'll be fine.." _or at lest she hoped she would be for Harley's sake.

* * *

><p>Joker hummed to himself as he walked down the back streets of Gotham as he rounded a corner he saw his <em>home <em>come into view, kicking the door open he strolled inside.

"Completely trashed" he muttered "I hope Harley took my plans" he muttered as he kicked a piece of rubble away from him, "Nothing here for me to use" he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked out.

"Now…how am I going to get Becky away from that playboy Bruce Wayne…I'll need a gun, a phone book, a phone…and Bane would be nice.. " he said as he walked down the road.

* * *

><p>Becky sighed as she sank lower into the warm water of her bathtub, <em>"I can't get mad at everyone who says a bad thing about my father…" <em>she thought _"I'd hate everybody in Gotham city" _she told herself.

She was actually done with her bath but sitting in the hot water felt…_comforting_, she took a deep breath and pushed herself out of the water after letting the water out she wrapped a towel around her and walked out of the bathroom.

She stopped halfway to adjust her towel when her door opened and Tim walked in, "Hey…Becky…I just want…to say…" he stopped mid-sentence, and for a moment both Tim and Becky just stared at each other.

Then Tim's eyes wandered down and then back up "Ah…I…" he muttered looking over her again, Becky shook off her embarrassment and screamed she screamed so loud that Barbra and Alfred heard downstairs.

"What the?" Barbra asked walking over to the stairs, "Tim...Becky?" she asked walking up she made to the middle of the staircase when she heard Becky scream again. She ran the rest of the way up "What's going on?!" she yelled running over to Becky's room.

"Get out!" Becky yelled "Get _out_!" she screamed slamming the door, Tim stood red-faced in the door way; Barbra shook his shoulder.

"Tim?" she asked "What happened?" Tim blinked and looked up at her and shook the blush off, "This is your fault!" he yelled.

Barbra raised an eyebrow "What's my fault?!" she asked, Tim felt his face heat up again "If you hadn't made me…" he mutter.

"What's my fault?!" Barbra asked again "Tell me! What happened?" she asked angrily, Tim's face lit up even darker.

"She didn't have any clothes on!" he yelled as he ran passed her to his room, Barbra gasped and softly knocked on the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked "….Becky?" she asked again, "I-I'm sorry…about that…" she heard something walking then felt the doorknob twist she stepped back.

"I wasn't naked! I had a towel on!" she called down the hall to Tim then faced Barbra, "I'll see you next week so we can practice together okay?" she asked; Barbra nodded.

"See you then" Becky told her as she shut door, Barbra blinked then walked back downstairs; "I'll…ah…see you later Alfred.." she muttered as she walked past the butler and out the door.

Alfred sighed "I don't even want to know" he said as he walked into the living room.

* * *

><p>Long Reviews=Happiness<p>

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my Youtube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)

PS: Dear Moon shine flavored toothpaste ^.^ thank you for the fan art :D I can't wait to see it 3 and yes Terra is Becky XD thanks for checking out my YT as well. If you have A you tube or deviant art I'll sub and follow you 3 (and you don't have to be 13 to have a I wasn't when I made mine XD if you really want one now just go ahead and make one :D but if you want to wait that's fine too)

- Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only

PS: Dear ECKohns ^.^ thanks for reviewing and subbing to me on YT! And yes that was the perfect length review :)

- Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only

PS: Dear Angelvan105 ^.^ first of all the reviews you leave are always so nice 3 thank you 3

- Becky Quinn-the-one-and-only

PS: Dear Stronger123 ^.^ Thank you for the reviews :D

PS: Dear cartoon romancer ^.^ Thank you for the reviews :D

PS: Dear Guest ^.^ (AWWWWW thats so cute! ugh tim's girl sounds like a witch. great chap! keep updating!) ^.^ Thank you dear :3

PS: Dear: booklover1598 ^.^ Thanks for the review :D

PS: Dear Black Canary14 ^.^ Thanks for the review (Love the username )

PS: Dear Destiny Xavier16 ^.^ Thanks for the review :D


	25. Enter: Dick Grayson

Becky decided to keep her TV on 'GCN News' for the rest of the night, changing into her Pajamas she waited to hear that updates on her father.

There were but he was the main focus she bit her lip when the subject of the Jokers daughter came around again, She hoped Bruce wouldn't sell her out speaking of Bruce she hadn't seen him in awhile, she slipped off her bed and walked in to the upper hallway she stopped for a moment and glanced down the hall to a lone door that stood at the end.

"Wonder what's behind that …" she muttered to herself as she started to walk toward it, she stopped mid-way something was telling her to open it but another was telling her to leave it alone.

Of course she listened to the most reasonable one. She opened the door.

The room was pretty simple a small study, Becky slowly inched inside and looked around. With only the moonlight she could barley see anything but she made out a lamp on the desk, she walked over to the desk and turned on the lamp.

The first thing she noticed when the lamp light up was the large portrait that hung above a fireplace, she walked closer to the picture and read the worlds that were gold plated above it.

"_Thomas and Martha Wayne" _Becky stared at the portrait for a moment "His mother is so beautiful" she muttered "Thank you" A voice behind her said, Becky gasped and turn around.

"Bruce?" she asked the man smiled as he leaned in the doorway, "Last time I checked" he said as he walked over to her.

Becky smiled nervously ay him "I-I hope I'm not in a room that I shouldn't be in…" she mentally face palmed "_Stupid…" _she thought, Bruce shook his head "Not really this door is usually locked so it isn't your fault"

Becky kept her nervous smile as Bruce leaned against his desk, "But I've been meaning to talk to you" Becky gulped quietly and nodded Bruce smiled, Becky felt her cheeks burn there was no denying that he was a handsome man.

"W-what is it?" she asked avoiding eye contact with him, Bruce cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck "Well…nothing…" he told her "I mean you haven't asked for anything…"

Becky blinked "I…don't understand" she said "Should I start asking for stuff…" Bruce stiffened "No…I mean…do you want anything…books…shoes…I don't know…dolls?" he asked making eye contact with her again, Becky tilted her head but didn't say anything.

Bruce sighed "….And about your father…" he said pushing away from his desk and walking over to her, Becky gulped again as she looked up at him "_Here it comes…" _Becky thought _"I'm sending you to blah blah blah because I'm scared of your father" _

But when Bruce kneeled down in front of her "…I don't want you to be scared…he wont get to you" he told her "I'll have the best police on watch if need be" he told her, Becky gasped.

"You would do that…for me?" she asked Bruce nodded "Why wouldn't I?" he asked "Because of who your parents are?" he gave her another smile "Your becoming a part of this family and a part of this family is always protected from danger" he told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

Becky smiled and jumped forward and wrapped her arms around him "…Thank you Bruce!" she hugged him tightly "…..Thank you" Bruce awkwardly placed his hands on her back "Of course" he told her.

Becky let him go and took a deep breath "Sorry" she laughed Bruce stood up and shook his head "its fine…Now back to the first question…do you want anything? You haven't asked for anything …trust me you wont break my bank" he told her.

Becky smiled "…well I did want to get few things…." she muttered fiddling with her fingers, Brice smiled "Great how dose five hundred sound?" he asked placing a hand on her back and leading her to the door.

Becky shook her head "F-five hundred dollars?" she asked "T-that's way too much!" she told her, Bruce shook his head "Go get some sleep and tomorrow you can go to the mall" he told her "Trust me you are not going to break my bank."

Becky nodded "Thanks!" She said "I-I pay that back somehow!" she told him "I promise!" Bruce shook his head "You don't have to!" he said "Now it's late get some sleep alright?" Becky cut herself off and nodded.

"Goodnight Bruce" she said as she walked to her room, Bruce smiled as he closed and locked the door and walked over to an old grandfather clock and turned it to "10:47" and it opened to reveal the entrance to the batcave.

"That was to close" he muttered to himself as he walked down "I can't let her find out" he said as he seated himself in front of the computer and started looking for the Joker .

"What took you Bruce?"

Bruce didn't even jump at the voice "Dick…" he said turning in his seat to face his former sidekick "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Dick stood leaning against the costume holders glaring, "I heard you picked up some scum" he said walking over to him "Just wanted to stop by and see if it's true" he growled.

Bruce turned back to the computer "Barbra?" Bruce asked Dick said nothing "Why?" Dick asked "After all the shit her parents did why take her in?" he demanded turning the chair back to face him.

"Because I wanted to give her a chance" Bruce told him "You haven't met her get to know her she isn't like them" he told him, Dick sneered "Joker didn't give Jason a chance" That made Bruce stiffen.

"He didn't get to know him! Why give her that chance!?" Dick demanded again, Bruce closed his eyes "Enough why are you here?" he asked "Give me a straight answer"

Dick took a deep breath and walked away from him "Heard you were leaving town after this month thought I lend a helping hand" he said walking out of the batcave to the home entrance, "And thought I'd get to _know_ that scum" he spat.

Bruce sighed and turned back to the computer _"I will keep her safe..I couldn't save Jason…but I'll save her" _he thought.

* * *

><p>Long Reviews=Happiness<p>

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my Youtube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)


	26. Prejudice

Becky yawned as she sat up in her bed she stretched and slid out of bed still replaying what happened last night in her head, pulling her hair up in a bun she changed into a blue tank top and jeans and sneakers.

She walked downstairs and into the dinning room and was surprised to see Bruce and another boy sitting at the table, she walked over to a seat next to Tim and sat down.

She gave the stranger a smile but he ignored her and glared over at the wall, before she could react Bruce cleared his throat.

"Becky this is my oldest son Richard" he told her then turned to Dick "Say something to her Dick" he said sending him a warning glare.

Dick turned his eyes to Becky "…Hi" he muttered, Becky smiled meeting his eyes but soon regretting it the look in his eyes made her _literally _jump, "….I" she mustered and shook her head.

"….It's nice to meet you" she said "I-I didn't know that Bruce had two sons" she said "Are you away at college?" Dick scoffed and turned away from her.

Becky knitted her eyebrows together but didn't say anything, Then Alfred came in with there breakfast "Good to see you again Master Dick" he said as he placed his plate in front of him.

Dick smiled at the older man "You too Alfred" he said as he picked up his glass and took a dink; Becky thanked Alfred as he placed her plate in front of her "…What college are you attending?" Becky asked.

Dick glared at her "Don't see how it's any of your business" he spat Becky bit her lip and looked down at her plate, Bruce glared over at him "Dick!" he warned then turned his attention to Becky.

"When do you want to go the mall?" he asked "It's going to storm today so I'd go early" Becky nodded "I guess when everyone is done" she told him "It's doesn't matter to me"

Bruce smiled at her "Alright" he told her as he started eating out of the corner of his eye he watched Dick who hurriedly cleared his plate and walked out of the room.

"Is he always like that?" Becky asked looking over at Bruce who gave her a soft smile

"Just give him time…." he told her, Becky nodded and finished off her breakfast.

The she turned to Tim "Wanna go to the mall?" she asked Tim nodded "Better then doing nothing" he mutter not looking at her still to embarrassed too, Becky nodded "Alright whenever your ready"

"Let's go now" Tim said "They'll be less people there anyways" Becky nodded "Alright"

* * *

><p>After Alfred took both Tim and Becky to the mall Dick cornered Bruce in the bat cave "You shouldn't spoil her Bruce" he told him Bruce sighed "How many times dose she go to the mall?" he asked.<p>

Bruce shook his head "Only once she tagged along with Tim" he said as he resumed looking for the Joker "She is anything but spoiled Dick" A snort was his only answer.

"Look I'm going to tell you what I told Tim you don't have to like her just be nice to her" he told him as he checked out a local robbery that happened early today, "Alright?"

Dick snorted "How do I be nice to someone I don't like?" he asked glaring at him, Bruce smirked "I do it all the time" he said looked over at him Dick rolled his eyes.

"Thanks" he muttered "…Any leads?" he asked walking over to the computer Bruce shook his head "No…nothing" he rested his chin on the back of his hands "What is he planning" he asked himself.

"What ever it is…" Dick started "…It's going to involve Becky…weather she likes it or not" he muttered,

Bruce nodded "I think your right…but hope your not" Dick looked over at him "Why? Scared she'll run to daddy?" he asked teasingly receiving no answer Dick turned back to the computer.

"….She didn't look how I thought she did" he said finally "…Didn't think she look normal…" he muttered to himself more then Bruce.

* * *

><p>Hey! Short Chapter I know but I now have 103 reviews and am very happy! So I wanted to do a Q+A for you guys ^.^ so you can ask me anything about the story, how I got into batman, about batman, writing tips, Stuff about my YT, how I got into YT :D so leave what you wanna know in the review!<p>

Long Reviews=Happiness

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my Youtube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)


	27. Grin&Bear it

"Hey how about this one?!" Becky asked holding up a pink leotard, Tim shrugged and leaned against a wall.

Becky blew a strand of hair out of her face and put the leotard back "You could at least help" she said folding her arms,

Tim rolled his eyes 'When you said _lets go to the mall_ I though we'd do something cool" he told her.

Becky smirked "This is making up for ditching me at the mall" she told him and then picked up a blue one "This is pretty what do you think?" she asked

Tim groaned "Dose it really matter?" He asked "You just going to get sweaty in it anyway" he said as he folded his arms.

Becky stuck her tongue out at him and resumed looking through the leotards "I'm a girl Timothy even if I'm going to sweat in I still want it to be pretty"

Tim sighed and looked around before pulling a random leotard off a shelf and thrusting it in front of Becky "Can we go know?" he asked Becky took the leotard from him and looked it over.

"Orange?

"You asked me to help"

Becky chuckled and folded it over her arm "Yeah I guess I did" she smiled at him "Thanks Tim!"

Tim didn't blush. No matter what the geeky cashier said.

After getting everything Becky need for her lessons with Barbra the two teens set out for the food court they found a table near the exit, Becky sat her bag on the ground and picked up her dink.

"Thanks for coming with me Tim" she said "Even if it wasn't as fun as you thought it would be" Tim swallowed his mouth full of fries and shrugged "Not a problem" he said gulping down his drink.

"I swear when you start choking I'm not giving you the Heimlich" Becky said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear

Tim gave her a cat-like grin "Didn't expect you to Beck"

Becky snorted at the nickname "You and Kyle have got to stop calling me that" she said as he bit into her pizza "It's so annoying"

Tim gave her an odd look, "What" Becky asked "Is something on my face" she asked rubbing it with back of her sleeve.

"Since when did Kyle start calling you that?" he asked "I thought you only met him once" he asked picking up another fry and popping it in his mouth, Becky tugged on her straw.

"…He took me out to the movies" she muttered looking up at Tim who was looking back at her

"When?" he asked suddenly "Kyle never told me" Becky shrugged and avoided his eyes,

"I'm not lying you can ask him if you want" she said finally "He took me when you and Juliet out" she muttered as she finished off her drink.

"I…I'm going to get a refill" she told him as she got up and walked over to the soda refilling machine leaving Tim alone.

He sighed and looked around him "Why did he take her out to the movies?" he asked himself "His barley knows her" he swatted at a fly and looked over at Becky who was waiting behind an older woman.

He also notice a tall man in a long brown trench coat and hat Tim kept his eyes on the man for a good while.

Then when the man starched out his arm to look at his watch he noticed the man had on purple gloves and Pants.

_Purple gloves. Purple pants._

That took Tim a minute "No it can't be…" he mumbled but then he was reassured when the man adjusted his coat and Tim saw the purple jacket.

_The Joker. _

"Crap…" he muttered as he jumped up and grabbed Becky's bags and took off over to her grabbing her arm and yanking her out the food court, Becky finally yanked her arm back from his tight grip.

Making Tim stumble a bit before turning to face her We don't have time for this!" he said as he grabbed her arm again and yanked her toward the door Becky tried pulling her hand back.

She finally forced Tim to stop and placed her hands on her hips "Tim what is it?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

Tim didn't answer his eyes were on the doors to the food court then he took hold of Becky's again arm when the man charged out of the doors.

"Tim!" Becky yelped "What's going on!" she asked she looked back and noticed the man who seemed to be following them she quickly noticed the purple and felt another bad stomachack coming on.

"_Daddy?!" _

* * *

><p>Q+A IS UP! watch?v=kT04U9uAtok<p>

Long Reviews=Happiness

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)


	28. Understanding The Fear

A/N: I would Listen to "This is War-Thirty seconds to mars" or "Give Me a Sign-Breaking Benjamin" while reading :)

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my god…" <em>Becky thought as she picked up her own pace, _"Why is he…" _she shook her head and tried to keep up with Tim, Joker kept up with them for a good while; until they hit the center of the mall.

_Thank god for lunch rush. _

Once they hit the crowd Tim bolted taking Becky with him Becky wasn't excepting him to pull her and she stumbled losing Tim's hand she quickly got up and pushed passed people to find him.

"Crap…" she muttered she was completely surrounded and she didn't see Tim anywhere, she was being pushed and pulled and shoved until she finally made it to a fountain she leaned on the side and took a deep breath.

"Tim!" she mumbled "We don't have time for this…" she looked around again this time spotting her father she felt her heart sped up, _"Why am I so scared?" _She thought _"I never used to be so scared" _

She saw him look at her and she quickly jumped to her feet and sped back off into the crowd she needed to find him, "Tim!" she called out "Tim!" she backed into an older woman 'Sorry" she muttered.

"Tim!" she called again she saw Joker out of the corner of her eye she pushed passed an older boy and girl and ran face first into somebody else, "Sorry" she said looking up at the person.

"Tim!" she said as she stood up "Tim you have to get out of here" she told him looking around her "He already saw me!" Becky told him Tim shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"Come on we'll loose him" he told her Becky pulled away from him "No! I said get out of here…he'll hurt you Tim…" she said quietly "…If he doesn't get me back he'll hurt a lot of people…"

Tim shook his head again and wrapped his arm round hers "Come on!" he growled "I'll get us out of here" he yanked her through the people and out the front doors.

Becky was never happier to smell the fumes of exhaust pipes; both teens sped toward the car, startling Alfred when Tim shoved Becky inside along with her stuff pulling the car door shut with his foot both Tim and Becky yelled out one world "Dive!"

"What in heavens name" he asked starting car before either could explain they heard gunfire Becky cover her ears and curled herself up into a ball, Tim looked out the back window at the people who were lucky enough to get out then turned to look at Alfred.

Alfred didn't need another word. He dialed the house number on the car phone and got an instant answer 'Hello? Master Bruce?" he asked pulling over to avoid several police cars.

"You already know?"

"Yes their just fine…A little shaken up but their okay"

"Yes were on our way, sir" he hung up after that and started off toward home, Tim looked over at Becky who was still curled into a ball and sniffling he felt a knot twist in his stomach.

"Hey…" he muttered "…Becky" he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder "its okay…" he told her "We're safe…." he was cut off when Becky threw herself on him and cried.

Tim stiffened before slowly placing his hands on her back "…It's okay" he told her "its okay" he said relaxing a bit "I…I promise we're going to be okay…" he didn't know what else to tell her.

Becky tightened her grip on Tim _"…I understand now…" _she thought "_Why I'm so afraid…" _she felt him pushed her away she looked up at him "We won't let him hurt you…I promise…" Tim told her as he squeezed her shoulder.

Becky was shaken badly but she managed a smile but didn't open her mouth, because she knew she would start crying again she tucked a piece of hair behind her hair and let out a shaky breath.

Tim smiled over at her then noticed her hair….it was green…her…green…He looked away from her and shook his head _"She must have been trying to hide it…." _he felt sorry for her he really did.

Becky looked out of the car window and noticed the rain drops "…_I'm not scared of him…" _watched as more police cars and ambulances drove by "…_I'm scared of what he can do…" _she looked away from the window and to her hands.

"_I'm scared of him…hurting other people…innocent people…" _She looked over at Tim "_…But if it's in my power…I wont let him hurt Bruce or Tim, Alfred…or Dick…I will keep them safe…" _She thought as they drove up the Wayne driveway.

To her surprise Bruce and Dick were waiting for them Bruce ran down to the car and opened the door letting both Tim and Becky out, "Are you two okay?" he asked kneeling down to them.

Both teens shook their heads "We're fine…" Tim assured him "I promise" he looked over at Becky "Physically…at least" he muttered Becky looked down at her feet, Bruce nodded "Alright get in the house and turn on the news…" both teens nodded and headed inside.

Dick unknowingly watched Becky as she walked into the house, "_Good actress" _he thought as he followed them inside; Becky sat on the couch and watched as Tim turned on 'GCN'.

The screen showed a picture of the mall with the words "Mall Day Massacre" underneath, then it cut to the news room without the normal female and male reporter looking upset and stone faced.

"Today.." The woman started "Fifty people were shot and killed by the Joker " Becky covered her mouth before her sob could come out, "Amongst them were thirty-five year old Casey Murray mother of two, Fifty-seven year old Hunter Meckler grandfather of six, and ten year old Rebecca Fares" she covered her face with her hand and started sobbing.

The screen cut back to the "Mall Day Massacre" picture and Becky could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks, then it cut back to the woman that's when Bruce and Alfred joined them.

"…The body count rises…Fifty-three people now dead...twenty year old Amada Stevens and her two unborn twin baby boys just died in the ER…and the Joker …is still at large" Becky couldn't take anymore she bolted up and ran to her room.

"_It's my fault…" _she thought _"It's my fault" _

* * *

><p>Long Reviews=Happiness<p>

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^) a Sould I make a playlist for this?


	29. Break In

Once again Becky found herself moping in the bathtub she sighed and gathered some water in her hands and splashed it onto her face, "_Why me?…why them?!" _she thought as she sunk lower into the bathtub.

"_This is all my fault…" _she thought as she reached up and pushed her hair out of her face she sighed "I'm starting to look like a prune.." she said as she got out of the bathtub, she had learned from her _'Episode' _with Tim and had brought her clothes with her.

After she was done changing she stood looking in the mirror _"….and to add to my problems…I'm ugly to boot" _she thought as she walked out of the bathroom she sat on her bed and watched the weather report.

The weatherman went on about something but Becky was done listening she was to busy looking out the window.

"_The bat signal…" _she thought as she walked over to her window and opened it "Wonder if this has anything to do with my father" she muttered to herself and walked back over to her bed.

* * *

><p>"Commissioner Gordon?" Batman asked upon arriving, "Is this about the Joker?"<p>

"Yes it is" Gordon answered handing him a large envelope "We had some people do age progression image on the baby picture that the Joker had" Batman took the envelope from him and opened it.

"It's her" Was all Batman had said looking down at the picture he might as well just took a picture of Becky himself he handed the picture back to Gordon, "Is that all?" he asked, The Commissioner shook his head.

"I wish" he took out a plastic baggie from his pocket and handed it to him "This note was left on one of the bodies at the mall" taking the note from him Batman read what was on it.

"_I want my daughter back; People will die if I don't get her in the next month" _

Glaring at the note Batman returned it to him, "I see," he told him "Do you have leads on where he is?" The commissioner shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets, "No, we have no leads"

The wind had picked up and blew Batman's cape lightly "Keep this locked" Batman told him "Don't let anyone else see this picture" he said handing the note back to the Commissioner.

"I won't" Gordon said taking it from him "That poor girl's been through enough" he told him as he turned toward the door and opened it "But…I think she'll be fine…she staying with Bruce Wayne…and my Barbra is going to start spending time with her…" he turned to face him again.

Standing like a shadow Batman nodded "Good" returning Batman's nod the commissioner walked down the staircase.

Batman returns to the bat cave just as Tim and Dick had finished sparing, "What did Gordon want?" Dick asked wiping sweat from his forehead "Was it something important?"

Bruce removed his mask "The Joker wants his daughter back" he told him as he sat in front of the computer "By the next month"

"What?" Dick asked walking over to him "Do they know where he is?" he asked watching as Bruce looked up old hideouts of the Joker, "No" Bruce answered "They have nothing"

"Tim" Bruce called as he turned around in his seat "Did the Joker see you two at the mall?" he asked, Tim shrugged "I'm not sure…Becky says he did…" he told him as he walked over to them.

"I don't think he saw me…" he shifted "..But he saw Becky…or at least she thinks so…" he looked at Bruce who nodded and turned back to the computer, Dick was still looking at the screen scanning every bit of information.

Tim bit his lip then blurted out "Her hair is turning green!" making both older males to look back at him, Tim closed his eyes "I saw it…I think she's been trying to hid it…"

Bruce sighed and turned back to the computer "….I-" he was cut off when a loud 'Thud' was heard upstairs followed by a loud shriek, "Becky!" Tim said as he and Dick bolted out of the bat cave to see what happened.

* * *

><p>The only thing Becky wanted was a cup of water.<p>

She _did_ get her cup of water and had stopped to talk with Alfred when the front door burst open, five people wearing obscene costumes and face paint charged into the house.

"What do you want?" Alfred demanded "Answer me!"

A tall boy in a rip off Joker costume pulled out a butterfly knife and flipped it between his fingers, "Give us the girl"

Alfred pushed Becky behind him "What do you want with my granddaughter?" he asked,

The boy laughed "Cut the shit we know that's Mr. J's daughter"

Becky gasped and clutched her glass tighter _"No…" _Alfred pushed her toward the steps "Rebecca go to your room" he told her,

"Old man!" The boy said loudly "Your testing my patience!" he smiled and pointed his knife at him "Just gimmie the girl" he told him.

"Go Rebecca" Alfred told her rolling up his sleeves "I'll take care of them" Becky nodded and started up to her room slowly, The boy charged at Alfred.

"No!" Becky screamed dropping her glass on the steps she started to run back down when Alfred grabbed the boys arm and twisted it up, making the boy drop his knife and then kicked the boy in the stomach.

'Whoa.." Becky muttered "Go Alfred" she watched at the boy's friends helped him up, "Leave" Alfred told them "Rebecca isn't going anywhere" he told them.

Becky smiled and watched at the other's in the group waited on there leader, "…Get him" the boy uttered "Kill everything that isn't that bitch" he told "Go!"

Becky screamed again when The rip-off Joker and another boy overpowered Alfred and knocked him out then enhanced toward her, Becky started backing away until she stepped on the broken glass.

She bend down and picked up a piece of broken glass standing back up she found herself face with the barrel of a gun.

* * *

><p>Long Reviews=Happiness<p>

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos…and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^) Sould I make a playlist for this?


	30. Jokerz

Becky's eyes locked on the gun then up to the face of the holder, "What'll hurt more?" The boy who looked like a poor copy of Two-face asked as he cocked the gun, "A shot to the head or a stab in the leg?"

Becky took a sharp breath " ...D-don't shot... " she told him as she dropped the glass "What do you want from me?" she asked "I'll do it" she told him the boy smirked as he moved the gun from her face.

"Good Girl" he said as he grabbed her and drug her down the steps and flung her into the arms of a girl with white and red face paint a skin tight yellow jumpsuit, "Let's get outta here" she said walking toward the door.

"Mr. J is going to be so proud of us!" The girl holding her giggled" The other girl in the group rolled her eyes and flipped her poorly dyed blond hair over her shoulder, "Mr. J likes me the best! He says I look just like Harley!"

Becky fought the urge to roll her eyes as the two stated to fight, "Who are you!" Becky asked the 'Harley look-alike' sneered "We're the Jokerz!" she said as if Becky should have already knew that.

"Doesn't suit you" Becky commented dryly as her bare feet came in contact with the cold cement of the steps, The girls glare became venomous at her words, "What were you doing here?" she asked again, The look alike grabbed her hair and pulled her forward.

"Cause daddy wants his little girl back" she told her as she swayed her head back and forth, Becky growled and shook free of her grip, "Tell my father something" Becky told her "Stay out of my life!" she said as she stepped hard on the jump-suit girl's foot then bringing her palm up to her chin.

The girl let her go and clutched her jaw, "And leave me alone!" she told them as she ran back into the house, the look-alike grabbed her by her hair again and yanked her back Becky screamed again struggling to get free.

"You little bitch!" She screamed, Becky reached up and clawed at the girls hands "Let me go!" she yelled as she dug her nails deep into the girl's hand.

The girl yelped and let her go making Becky fall forward and stumble in front of the Joker look alike, Becky tried to push him away when he grabbed her by her shoulder and was held tight against him.

"Let me go!" she yelled struggling in his grip "I'm not going with you!" she stepped on his foot, having no luck she tried to wiggle out of his grasp "I don't want to go back!" She screamed as she elbowed the boy in the stomach until he let her go.

She ran back up the steps and grabbed a piece of glass she took up the steps she needed to Tim or Bruce or Dick, She got to the second to last step when she stumbled to her knees the boy grabbed her again.

"You stupid little bitch!" he sneered "I'm tired of this game" he twisted his hand in her hair, Becky gripped the glass in her hand tightly until it dug into her skin and made her bleed, she brought her hand up and stabbed him.

"Motherfucking little bitch!" he yelled as he gripped his hand and pulled the glass out, Becky got back up and ran around the corner she slipped again "Please " she muttered hearing footsteps she looked behind her seeing the Joker copy running the steps.

"I'm going to wreck you" he yelled "I don't care who your daddy is you little bitch!" Becky stood back up kept running until she ran into someone, "Dick Tim?!" she asked breathlessly the older boy said nothing as he shoved her behind him and Tim.

"I'm sick and tired of being pushed around!" Becky thought as she watch Dick and the copy exchange punches until Dick overpowered him and knocked him out.

Tim turned to face her "What happened?" he asked, Becky shook her head, " There calling themselves the Jokerz " She told him "I-I don't know what they want one of them has a gun " she told him whispering the last part, "I-I'm scared" she mumbled the last part.

Tim stayed quite " It's going to be okay" he said after a few moments hearing more footsteps Becky looked up " He's the one with the gun!" she said as she backed away.

"Move" The boy snapped "I'm making this little bitch pay for what she did to my hand" he growled, seeing the gun tucked away in his pants Dick kicked the boy in the stomach then grabbed for the gun.

The Two-Face copy punched him before he could reach it knocking Dick back, "I said move pretty boy!" he said as he punched him again, Dick responded with a kick to the groin making the boy double over in pain.

Dick grabbed the gun this time and emptied the bullets from it and tossed it aside, "I hate punks like you" he told him "Get your friends and get out if here" The boy chuckled "I don't need that gun to rearrange your face" he said as he started to stand up.

Dick kicked him again, this time knocking him on his back "I said get out" he growled "The girl stays" he said as he stepped down on the boy's chest, "Don't make me say it again" Dick growled again.

"I got it..." The boy said "Let me up and I'll leave..." Dick removed his foot and let the boy stand up "I'll walk you there" Dick said grabbing him by his shirt and leading him down the steps, Becky walked over to the railing on the staircase and watched as Dick threw the "Jokerz" out.

She took a breath of relief as Dick helped Alfred who was coming to back up, jumping when a hand was placed on her shoulder Becky turned to see Tim, "See? I told you!" Becky smiled "Yeah..." she muttered.

Then out of the corner of her eye noticed the Joker copy had also come to her eyes widened when she saw him flip his knife out, "Tim move!" Becky yelled as she pushed the boy away just as the copy went to stab him.

"Becky!" Tim shouted, the boy grabbed Becky by her hair and pulled her forward "Tim!" Becky screamed "Help me!" she yelled as she kneed the boy in the groin, Groaning in pain the boy let her go.

Tim kicked the boy in the back of his legs making him fall forward, Dick ran up the steps and grabbed the boy "I just dealt with your friends don't try me" he sneered as he drug the boy down the steps.

"Are you alright Becky?" Tim asked "That's the third time someone attacked you" The girl nodded " Yeah..." she told him " I'm fine..." she looked over the railing again.

Tim smiled "Thank you " he told her "You really saved me..." Becky tucked a piece of hair behind her ear but said nothing, "Becky?" Tim asked placing a hand on her shoulder, She looked up at him and Tim noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Becky what's wrong?" he asked Becky shook her head " …This is my fault…. I-I can't stay here anymore"

* * *

><p>I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHTING! 0.O I'm so sorry .XC<p>

Anywho~ Dear, ECKohns

YES! PLEASE DEAR GOD NITPICK ALL YOU LIKE! I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE NITPICK! XD and how dare you bring up the DNA thing before the story does ;) you sly dog you XD and on your question on the picture I saw it like The Joker could of just found the picture somewhere and just said it was Becky they won't really sure it was Becky (If I said it was I'll have to go and fix it). And about the month we all know the Joker loves to lie and play games :D. And also about Commissioner Gordon I brought that up in the last chap. He feels sorry for her but she'll be brought in soon. And Commissioner Gordon and Barbara know where and who she is ;) and, HAVE I BEEN SPELLING HER NAME WRONG?!….. Probably. XD

And as always, Long Reviews=Happiness

Happiness=Writing

Writing=Quicker Updates

Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!

(If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^) Sould I make a playlist for this?


	31. Gone

**A/N I have struggled with this chapter for nearly two weeks of editing and rewriting…..Because it is the last one :') I would listen to either: ****Avril Lavigne**** - I'm with you or ****Avril Lavigne**** - Nobody's home **

* * *

><p>"Becky what?" Tim asked placing a hand on her shoulder "…Becky?" he asked again, Becky shook his hand off and ran to her room, Tim let his arm drop and sighed.<p>

"This isn't going to end well…." he muttered to himself as Dick was coming back up the steps, "Go to bed Tim" he said as he passed him "It's 3:30" Tim nodded not wanting to argue with him with that tone of voice.

Dick nearly tore the clock hands off the grandfather clock as he opened to entrance to the bat cave, "Hey!" he yelled out to Bruce "Thanks for the help!" he growled out, Bruce pointed to the screen.

"I had you under watch you did fine," he told him, Dick slammed his hands on the keyboard "What about Alfred or Becky?" he asked, "They could have got killed!" Bruce looked over at him.

"They wouldn't kill them" he said as he pushed Dick away and stood up, "They needed Becky and they weren't too experienced with fighting or guns" he said as he started taking his costume off.

"How did the Joker know she was here?" Dick asked as he leaned against the computer "If no one else knows?"

Bruce stopped and turned to face him, "Joker threw a dart at a map" Dick scoffed and threw him an odd look, "You aren't serious" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Play the video of the outside security camera" Bruce said "There's going to be a lot more break-ins" he muttered, Dick sat in the computer chair and pulled up the footage.

"_What'll we do now Gilroy?" _

"_Shut up shay!" _

"_B-but what are we going to tell Mr.?" _

"…"

"_Gilroy?" _

"_Everybody just shut the fuck up!" _

_The group paused and looked to him, "Were not going tell him nothing!" _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_The only reason we even came her is because Joker threw a dart on a map we tell him that she wasn't here" _

"_But she was…" _

"_He doesn't know that!" _

"_..Okay…" _

Dick looked dumbfounded at the screen "I can't believe it…" he muttered, "That he would be…," he sighed he turned around in his chair and looked over at Bruce, "…The look on her face…"

Bruce looked over at him "What?" he asked, "What look?" Dick fiddled with his hands and looked down for a moment until he looked back up at him and shook his head.

"When she saw me and Tim…this look…I can't even tell you what I saw in her eyes…just this look of…." he sighed again "….safeness…" he said finally.

"She…looked like she felt safe around me…and Tim…" he shook his head "The way she clung to Tim…" he clenched his hands tightly "…..She pushed Tim out of the way…of that punk…." he shook his head.

"She isn't like them…" Bruce told him "Was this proof enough?" he asked placing a hand on Dick's shoulder "I know you can't forgive what happened to Jason…but forgive her" he told him quietly.

"For what?" Dick asked, "Forgive her for what?" He looked up at Bruce, "Bruce…?" he asked again, Bruce removed his hand and walked toward the exit of the bat cave, and Dick stood up and followed him.

"…For what she can't help" Bruce told him as he walked into his office and picked up his phone receiver, "She can't help who her parents are but she can help the person she wants to become"

* * *

><p>Becky slowly placed the note on her nightstand, pulled a hoodie over her head, and picked up the money she had left from the mall and slowly and quietly slipped out of her room and down the steps.<p>

"I can't stay here any longer…I can't put them in danger again…" she told herself as she opened the front door and walked down the front steps "This is the right thing to do…." she said again but that didn't stop the tears.

"….I am doing the right thing…" she said as she slipped out of the gate, "They'll be better off without me" she sniffed as she walked down the driveway "…They won't miss me…" she said making her voice crack.

"…I was a burden to them anyway…" she said as she picked up her pace and started running toward the city.

"…But I'll miss them…"

* * *

><p>Alfred slowly knocked on Becky's door, "Rebecca?" he asked "Come now Rebecca this wasn't your fault.." he said as he listened for a response "Rebecca?" he asked again this time slowly opening her door.<p>

"Rebecca?!" he asked loudly upon entering the empty room "Becky!" he asked again opening the closet door and then the bathroom door, he looked over to her bed and saw the note on the nightstand.

"Please no…" Alfred muttered as he picked the note up and started reading it,

"_To whoever finds this, _

_I am sorry. I am so sorry for what my being here has caused…for everything my parents have done…I am sorry. I will be fine on my own I still have some money and a good head on my shoulders. I will be fine. So don't worry about me okay? :) Thank you for everything you have done for me. _

-_Rebecca Quinzel" _

Alfred quickly ran out of Becky's room and to Bruce's office, "Master Bruce" he said handing him the note "She's gone" he told him, Dick who was sitting in a chair on the corner of the room jumped up.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, "What do you mean she's gone?" Bruce handed the note to Dick and walked over to the clock, "Get Tim" he told Alfred, The older man nodded and went to do what he was asked of.

"..She's an idiot," Dick muttered "Where the hell dose she think she could go?" Bruce said nothing as he opened the door to the cave, "Dick go pick any kind of vehicle and go look for her"

"What?" Dick asked, "What do mean I brought my costume" he told him, Bruce shook his head "She might go with you because you not in a costume" he said as he walked down into the bat cave as Tim and Alfred entered the room.

'Alfred if we're not back by five call the police" he told him, Alfred nodded "Yes sir" he said "I'll be sure too"

Dick handed the note back to Alfred, 'I'll get the Lamborghini," he said as he ran out of the room and down to the garage.

"We'll find her…," he muttered as he started the car and opened the garage door "…We'll find her" he said again as he sped off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ….Now if you believed what I said at the top of this page, slap yourself! Like I would leave you hanging like that. Now as always: **

**Long Reviews=Happiness**

**Happiness=Writing**

**Writing=Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!**

(**If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^) Sould I make a playlist for this?**


	32. Taken

The early mornings in Gotham were never the prettiest, it was then the drugies and dunkers crawled home, a girl walking around in a grey hoodie was not all that new to these streets.

"I have no Idea where I am.." Becky muttered as she leaned against a building and sighed, her eyes were red and puffy and she was _starving_ she continued walking until she hit the main streets of Gotham.

Trying her best to stay out of peoples way she found herself being pushed and shoved, "Sorr-Exuse-_Hey_!" she couldn't even finish a word without being pushed around, she finally made her way to a non-crowed area and sighed.

"What am I doing?" she muttered "I have no place to go…" she sighed and kept walking "I wonder how far Central City is from here…" she muttered as she took a right turn and headed right back to the "Bad" part of town.

"I'm starving" she muttered as she rounded another coroner and saw an all to familial group of thugs, her breath hitching in her throat she tried to hid her face as she hurriedly passed them.

"Hey you!"

_Crap._

Stopping Becky felt her heartbeat quicken as she heard them come closer to her, "What's a little kitten like you doing around here?" She remembered him he was the Joker rip-off.

"Yeah Kitten what are doing around here?"

She didn't turn around to see the other male but she was sure it was the Two-face rip-off, she bit her lip and tried to walk away when one of them blocked her way, "You got any money Kitten?" he asked reaching out for her.

Backing away she bumped into someone else, "Come on Kitty-cat" the person said wrapping his arms around her "Spear some change" Becky kicked him in the shin and then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she tried to squeeze out of his grip "I don't have any money!" A part of her knew she shouldn't of said anything but she didn't know what these two what do to her if she didn't.

_Then again she didn't know what they would do after she did. _

"Let her go!" a female voice demanded, "_Please be Barbra please be Barbra!" _Becky begged in her head "_No wait don't be Barbra be a police officer!" _Becky was forcibly turned around and her hood yanked from her head.

"Well well well" The female laughed "Bruce kick you out?"

Becky didn't answer she only looked down at her feet, "I don't have any money" she said again "Just leave me alone" she started to back away but was stopped again, The Joker rip-off bowed his head next to her ear.

"See someone missing?" he asked as he held her in place, "You're _daddy_ took out a good friend of mine" Becky closed her eyes, the Harley look a like was missing, "Please let me go" she asked.

"No" he answered he pushed her forward "Go toward that blue car" he told her "Go or I cut you like a fucking rag doll" he hissed.

Becky did as she was told and walked to the car as she neared it she saw a familiar face, biting her lip this was her last chance if she wanted to get away from these guys she took a breath and screamed.

"Dick!" she saw him turn around and look he didn't know where she was, he was clear on the other side of the crosswalk there were to many people around him, she screamed his name again and for a moment she thought their eyes met, but then he was gone.

"Shut her up!" The girl hissed out then the boy leading her to the car clasped a hand over her mouth "Come on be a good girl!" he told her as he opened the back door and shoved her inside, "Let me go!" Becky screamed as he slammed the door and the girl slid into the driver seat.

Catching the girls eyes in the review mirror, "Let me go" she asked again "Please" the girl looked away and started the car, "Shut up" she told her, "Why the hell is he here!" she asked as she jumped put of the car and locked the doors.

Becky crawling over to the window and peered out, "Dick!" she breathed "Dick!" she screamed as she banged on the window it was one against three she needed to help him, she took a breath and jumped to the front.

She tried to open the door she even tried to pull the locks up, she needed to get people to noticed them she started honking the horn hoping people would look over and call the cops or even run over to help.

But this was Gotham a place were car horns were head frequently and a pizza got to your house faster then the police do, she didn't noticed that Dick wasn't the one in need of help, he had already knocked out the Two-face rip off.

"Just let the girl go" he said as he threw a punch at the Joker rip-off "If you hand over to her father she'll get hurt" he said as he pushed the girl to the ground "Just let her go!" he said as he kicked the Rip-off to the ground, "I don't think so pretty boy" the girl hissed and pulled out a knife.

"I'mma kill you these time you fucking prick!" she screamed as she charged at him with the knife, Dick managed to move out of the way the girl charged again and thrusted it into his arm, "Shit!" he muttered as he pulled the knife out.

"Your lucky I missed" she said as she kicked him knocking him to the ground "Or else I would of killed you" she said as she kicked him again this time knocking him out, "Fucking prick" she hissed, "Come one Jake" she said as she helped the Joker rip-off up "Get Todd and get in the car"

"Yeah" Jake answered as he pulled the boy up and took the keys from the girl, "Don't let the girl out" she told him, grabbing Dick's face she smiled "Kinda said we have to be enemies you really hot" she kissed him before walking over to the car.

"Get in the back" Jake hissed at Becky who only glared "I said-" he was cut off when Becky kicked him in the face and pushed him away and jumped out of the car and over to Dick, "Fucking morons!" the girl screamed as she grabbed Becky.

"Let me go! Dick!" she screamed as she reached out for him "Dick!" she screamed as she was tossed into the car again, Dick opened his eyes to sound of Becky's screams and tried to get up and get to the car but he was still falling in and out consciousness, he managed to read the plate as he slipped out of consciousness.

"_Don't worry beck…we'll save you" _

* * *

><p><strong>...I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! <em>*Dies*<em>****I hope you like this one because I don't XD might rewrite it :) but anyway School is starting for me so updates might be alot slower then they usually are T.T Sorry :-( but as always, **

**Long Reviews=Happiness**

**Happiness=Writing**

**Writing=Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!**

(**If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^) and I keep asking you if I should make a playlist so I wanna now what songs do you think fits the story? :D  
><strong>


	33. Father Dearest

"Let me go!" Becky wasn't sure who many times she screamed that "Let me go!" she screamed again her voice becoming horse, "Shut her up!" The girl screamed a she took a sharp turn down a back ally.

Becky's breath caught in her throat as she sunk back into the seat, "I can't wait to tell him where we found you" Jake laughed yanking hard on her hair, "Wonder who he'll send after Bruce?" he said leaning back in his seat.

Becky looked up at him "No.." she yelped, her heart was beating so fast she didn't even realize that she had reached into her pocket and pulled out her money, "Here!" she said handing the money to Jake.

"This is all I have please don't tell him…" she said, Jake took the money from her and started counting, "…Only two-fifty?" he asked looking over at her.

Becky bit her lip "That's all I have…" looking into the review mirror meeting the girl's eyes.

"…Whatever" The girl muttered "I already got even with that prick" she took another sharp turn "Keep your mouth shut Jake" she warned "Pass me the money"

Jake grumbled under his breath but passed her the money anyway, Becky pulled her knees up to her chest "_I can't believe I got my self into this mess…" _she felt the car slow down before coming to a complete stop she felt her heart drop.

"Grab her Jake" Becky felt him grab her and pull her she didn't fight, how could she? She felt her feet make contact with the ground, she eyed the all-too familiar building and sighed "…I'm…home" she muttered as the girl grabbed her arm and pulled the building.

"Tina wait! What about him?" She heard Jake call after them, "Leave him" Tina called back "We have more import stuff to do" she said as she pulled Becky in the door, "Mr. J!" Tina called out "We found her!"

In the darkness Becky heard footsteps, "Well It's about time!" Becky gulped as her father came into view, "Now come give daddy a hug"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your okay Master Dick?" Alfred asked as he finished patching him up, "Yeah" Dick answered "I'm fine" he sighed as he looked over at Bruce who was looking up the plate numbers.<p>

"I can't believe I let them get away" he muttered "She was…" he clenched his fists "I let them get away" he bowed his head; Alfred sighed as he cleaned up the bandages and looked over at Bruce.

"No it wasn't" Bruce said "You were tired and out numbered" he stood up and walked over to him "I'll go inform the police" he said as he walked out of the cave, Dick slid off the table and looked over at Alfred.

"How's Tim taking this" he asked "They seemed kind of…close?" he said as he slipped his shirt on, "About as well as the rest of us" he told him as he walked out of the Batcave with Dick in toll.

"But yes Master Tim and Miss. Rebecca did form a friendship" he said as they walked into Bruce's study just as he hung up the phone, "What did the cops say?" Dick asked as he took a seat.

"Gordon will be over to take our statement….It's getting harder to keep Becky's identity under lock and key" he said as he sat down "We have to think of something to tell people…who she is" he muttered.

"Master Tim has been telling people she's my granddaughter" Alfred said nonchalantly causing both males to look at him, Dick smiled "Tim's a quick thinker" he said "I'll give him that"

"I'll have to work it out with Gordon" Bruce said "That'll make it easier for him too" A silent and awkward pause passed over them, then Dick said what they all were thinking, "…You don't think he'd hurt her do you?"

"…Lets hope not" Bruce told him.

* * *

><p>In the time her father broke out and now he had retrieved all there stuff from Aunt Ivy's, Becky was sitting on her bed going through her MP3 her meeting with her father still in her head.<p>

"_Now come give daddy a hug" She was angry and scared but he was still her father, she ran into his arms "How has my little girl been? Where has she been?" he asked as they pulled away. _

"_Beat it!" he barked to Jake and Tina "Let me and my daughter catch up!" both teens nodded and walked out the door, turning his attention back to Becky he smiled "Tell Daddy where you've been" he said as he led her over to the couch. _

"_I…ah…was staying at the salvation army" she said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "…I made a few friends there…" she said her heat was beating so fast, Joker nodded. _

"_Yes…the boy at the mall you met him there?" A sudden shiver shot though her body, "Eric?" she asked "Y-yeah he was really nice…" she muttered as she tried to brush the feeling off. _

"_Yes…I'll have to pay him a visit…" Joker said as he patted her on the head "But I knew you'd make it out there!" he said as he stood up "That's my little girl taking the bull by the horns!" he laughed. _

_Becky forced a smile and nodded "…Yup" she said before standing up "I-I'm tired it's it okay if I go lie down?" she asked already backing toward her old bedroom, "Go a head" her father said as he called Jake and Tina back in. _

"_Okay…" Becky muttered as she practically ran to her bedroom. _

Placing her ear buds in her ear she played the song _"__Gods and Monsters" _and laid down on her bed, _"What am I going to do?" _she wondered _"He's going to want me to follow him..In his footprints" _she sighed.

"_**In the land of Gods and Monsters  
>I was an angel<br>Living in the garden of evil  
>Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed<br>Shining like a fiery beacon" **_

"_If that doesn't suit me perfectly right now…" _

"_**You got that medicine I need  
>Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly<br>Put your hands on my waist do it softly  
>Me and God, we don't get along, so now I sing"<strong>_

She thought of Tim but she wasn't sure why, she listened to the rest of the song and the played it on repeat, _"What am I going to do?!" _she screamed in her mind, _"…What can I do?" _she thought suddenly.

A knock at the door made her jump, "Yeah?" she asked "Can I come in?" Becky's heart started beating again; "Of course Daddy!" she called out 'I was just listening to music!" she said.

Joker walked in slowly then closed the door, "I just wanted to let you know that Tina is going out to get you a costume" Becky blinked "Huh?" she asked "W-what costume?"

Joker sat on the edge of her bed, "Yours of course! Your going to be involved in my greatest plan yet" he laughed, Becky gulped "A-and what would that be?" she asked, Joker smiled as he looked over at her.

"To Kill the Batman"

* * *

><p>...I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! X.X SCHOOL HAS STARTED AND STUFF GOT IN THE WAY I'M SO SORRY! *DIES* I hope you enjoyed this XD and that it was worth the wait :D Now Alot of you liked the idea of a playlist so here ya go!~<p>

When a heart breaks no it don't break even- The Script  
>The Fray - How to save a life<br>Johnny Cash - Hurt  
>Johnny Cash - God's Gonna Cut You Down<br>Maroon 5 She Will Be Loved  
>Jason Mraz - I won't give up<br>Ed Sheeran - The A Team  
>One Republic - Stop and Stare<br>You and me - Lifehouse  
>Goo Goo Dolls-Iris<br>Howie Day- Collide  
>Lifehouse - Hanging by a moment<br>Far Away- Nickelback  
>Matchbox 20 - Unwell<br>3 doors down - This is the story of a girl  
>The Killers - Mr Brightside<br>If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickelback  
>Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>Linkin Park - Numb  
>Linkin Park - In The End<br>Eminem- Cleanin' Out My Closet  
>Eminem - Beautiful<br>i'd come for you - nickelback  
>Kelly Clarkson - Because of You<br>Listen to your Heart - DHT  
>Kelly Clarkson- Behind These Hazel Eyes<br>Fergie big girls don't cry  
>Dr. Dre - I Need A Doctor (Explicit) ft. Eminem, Skylar Grey<br>Ron Pope- A Drop In The Ocean  
>Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters<br>Hoobastank - The Reason  
>Lana Del Rey - Ride<br>Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise  
>(Becky and Tim's theme) Lana Del Rey - Born To Die<p>

XD now as always,

**Long Reviews=Happiness**

**Happiness=Writing**

**Writing=Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates=Happiness for you!**

(**If you want even faster updates checking out my YouTube and subbing and commenting on my videos and some fan art would bring me joy and updates for you guys and long reviews please! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, thought was funny, didn't get, or what you think should happened ^^)**


	34. Feelings

"What?" Becky asked "Kill?" she sat up "I-I won't!" she shook her head, Joker laughed, "Now calm down" he told her "You wont have to kill anything" he stood up "You'll be the distraction" he said as he walked over to her bedroom door.

"So you can kill him?" Becky cried "No!" she said sliding off her bed "You can't make me!", she yelled backing away from him, _"Your insane" _she told herself, _"He's going to make you do it!" _

Joker paused and turned back to her grabbing her forearms, "I think being on your own has giving you a false sense of independence" he hissed letting her go Becky remained stone-faced.

"I wont do it," she told him "I wont be a part of murder!" she hissed "My mother wouldn't want me to be a part of it…" she didn't know what throwing her mother in would do she just hoped it triggered something.

"Your mother is rotting in a jail cell because of him!" Joker screamed raising his hand as if to smack her Becky back into the wall wanting to avoid the blow; Joker let his arm fall back to his side and took a deep breath.

"You will do what ever I tell you to do" he told her as he turned his back to her and walked over to the door "And failure to comply and listen to me…" he started.

"You will be treated just like the rest of the crew would be if they did," he said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Becky let the breath she was holding go and slowly slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees, "What am I going to do?" she muttered she heard her father down the hall yelling about how something was to reviling, she just _couldn't_ guess what that was.

She picked her head up and leaned it against the wall as her father called her, "Maybe there's noting I can do…" she told herself as she slowly stood up and left her room.

* * *

><p>"Good day today Master Tim?" Alfred asked as Tim slid into the car just outside of his school, "Yeah" Tim told him dully as he laid down on the seat the ride was mostly quite, it had been like this for the few days Becky had been gone.<p>

"Any news" Tim asked breaking the silence, Alfred met his eyes in the review mirror "No" he said sadly "Tonight Master Bruce and Dick are going out again why not ask to join them?" he asked.

"I have plans with Juliet…" Tim told him, "There'll find her…" he said then remained quite until they arrived at the manor, "Hey Tim" Dick said as he and Alfred entered the house.

"Hey" Tim called as he walked up to his room, "I'm going out" he called again as he passed Becky's room slowly not bothering to look at the door that had remained untouched for the two days she had been gone and walked into his and closed the door.

"Master Dick" Alfred said as he passed him and walked up to the study, "He isn't there" Dick told him "He and Babs are down at the station"

"What for?" Alfred asked sitting on the chair opposite to him, Dick shrugged "Information on what their going to do" Dick said, Alfred nodded "I see, well I'm off to prepare dinner" he stood up and began to walk out, "Master Dick?" he asked.

Dick looked up at him, "Yeah?" he asked, "Talk to Tim wont you…Becky and Him had gotten awfully close" he said before walking away to the kitchen, Dick sighed "Yeah.." he said standing up and started off to Tim's room.

Knocking on the boy's door, he received no answer, "Tim open up!" He called, he heard the younger boy shifting around until the door opened a bit, "What?" Tim asked his voice unusually edgy, Dick nudged the door with his foot, "Let me in?" he asked.

Tim stepped aside and let him in, "What?" he asked as he plopped down on his bed, Dick shrugged "Just wanted to talk" he said sitting atop of a desk near his window, he caught a glimpse of Tim's laptop he was something about the Joker .

Tim quickly shut the screen "I don't want to talk about her" Tim said quietly as he sat down on his bed, "I have plans.." he said "I don't have time to go and look for her.." he said as he laid back on his bed, "Okay?!" he growled.

Dick sighed "Tim…I…" he bit his lip "She…wouldn't…_won't _be angry at you…hell she _wouldn't _even know it's you" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I…" he squirmed in his seat "If that's what you're worried about…I mean…"

Tim said nothing and remained quite, "I-I am going to go and see what the old man is making for dinner" he said as he quietly excited the room, Tim glared up at the ceiling _'I'm not…" _he thought, "_Worried…I mean I am but….not that she'll be mad at me…" _

He was worried…no, he was _scared _that she might have been a different person…that Joker had changed her…Because he…well…_liked _her…he actually _liked _her

And if Joker would of done something…anything to change that sarcastic, compassionate, short pig-tail wearing blonde, he…he didn't know what he would do, rolling over he opened his laptop again and continued to read up on the local article about Joker.

This feeling…he wasn't sure what it was...it was something...like it was tearing him up inside, he sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his arm over his eyes, "…..I'd better tell Dick…that I'm going with them" he muttered.

* * *

><p>…..I'm so sorry. T.T I know I haven't updated in a while but the truth is I'm kind of losing interest and so are a lot of you guys : so I'll hold a poll if you want me to keep writing this PLEASE LEAVE ME A LONG REVIEW ON WHY! Or any ideas you make have :D I'm very open to them!

And o this is not Tim's confession. This is more like a…step into that direction. :)


	35. Vent Update

Okay, I'm not giving up on this story :) But I am going to rant XD Okay, Reviews while I love and adore them I don't like ones that are just like "Awesome" I want to know what you felt liked and hated :) please so not hold back in them! I love to see what you think :3 I would love to be a writer when I get older and would really love a long review :3

Not only that I've been receiving a lot of hate mail T.T now it doesn't hurt because there trolls but they do make me upset when they saw that they have been reading and then it got stupid when I added Dick or put the Joker back in, Don't they understand what movement is in a story? I can't just have Becky and just write romance.

And a lot say that the characters are "OOC" Are they? I'm not sure :/ maybe you guys could help me out with that XD But anyway that was my rant and hopefully a bright look on more updates in the future :) and because I'm awesome and you guys will go look at my videos I'll give you a preview of the next chapter AND even let you pick the name ;)

AND I ALSO HAVE A FICTIONPRESS IF YOU LIKE MY WORK ON HERE THEN GO CHECK OUT MY ORIGINAL WORK :D

* * *

><p>She felt like a five dollar hooker, and she was dressed like one to, Standing in front of a full figure mirror Becky scowled at her appearance.<p>

Wearing a tight black midriff with red and black diamonds on the side and tight black pair of jeans and matching black knee-high boots, Becky needless to say was not happy.

Her hair tied tightly into two pigtails and her face made up to look like a mix of her parents, plain white like her mothers, with bright red smile with red lipstick, she sneered "I don't want this…" she thought as she heard her father call her.

They were taking her out for a practice run, "Becky!" her father barked again making her jump and head back out into the 'Living room' crossing her arms Becky didn't look at him, "What?" she asked quietly, Her father looked her over.

"To much skin" he said walking toward the door "But while have to fix it later" Becky shivered as she stepped outside, "What are we doing?" she spat.

* * *

><p>There you go;) All links are on my account page ;)<p> 


	36. Trap

CHECK OUT AWESOME ARTWORK ON MY PROFILE! THANK U MRS SOFIA CRANE! :D

* * *

><p>She felt like a five dollar hooker, and she was dressed like one to, Standing in front of a full figure mirror Becky scowled at her appearance.<p>

Wearing a tight black midriff with red and black diamonds on the side and tight black pair of jeans and matching black knee-high boots, Becky needless to say was _not _happy.

Her hair tied tightly into two pigtails and her face made up to look like a mix of her parents, plain white like her mothers, with bright red smile with red lipstick, she sneered _"I don't want this…" _she thought as she heard her father call her.

They were taking her out for a _practice_ run, "Becky!" her father barked again making her jump and head back out into the _'Living room' _crossing her arms Becky didn't look at him, "What?" she asked quietly, Her father looked her over.

"To much skin" he said walking toward the door "But we'll have to fix it later" Becky shivered as she stepped outside, "What are going to do?" Becky asked "I refuse to kill" she told him crossing her arms, "I refuse to do a B&E" she said keeping her icy glare.

Joker laughed as he patted her on the head, "Such high spirits" he said as he motioned for Tina to come over, "Tina here has picked out a weapon for you" he told her completely ignoring her, Becky rolled her eyes and faced the girl.

"Here" Tina said as she tossed her a small bat Becky caught it and looked it over, the handle was black while the rest was white with a swirl of red going around it, "Thanks" she muttered not sure what she was going to use it for.

"Lean to use it sweetie" Joker told her as he began walking toward the car "For what?" Becky asked as she followed him "I already told you that I wouldn't hurt anybody" she said as she slid slowly into the car, Joker said nothing as he started the car.

"You said you wouldn't _kill_ anyone" he smiled "That's two different things love." he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Glad you're here" Batman said as he placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, "With Batgirl doing her time at the police department we could use the help" Robin said nothing as he turned back to look over Gotham, Nightwing sighed.<p>

"You came of your own free will don't give us the cold shoulder" he said as he lightly smacked him on the arm, "Got it?" he asked giving the boy a small smile, Robin looked back at him and nodded slightly as he got out his grappling hook.

"So how are we doing this?" Tim asked "Is one of us going solo?" Nightwing shrugged, "It would make it easier for us to look" he said as he looked over at Batman who said nothing but nodded, "Well I guess we got-" Nightwing stopped when he saw Robin already jumping.

"And he's gone" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I hope he'll be okay on his own" he looked over at Batman who also watching the boy wonder, "Which way are you going?" he asked.

"The slums" Batman told him, "You can go uptown" he said as he shot off his hook and darted off as well, Nightwing sighed "Sure" he said to himself as he set off "I'll do uptown" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Walking around downtown Robin kicked a few pieces of garbage out of the way, <em>"I better find something out.." <em>he had no idea why he was so angry he did come out of his own free will, looking for a place to shoot he noticed a car driving down an alleyway.

against his better judgment he followed it. Using the tops of buildings he followed it to an apartment complex, needless to say it wasn't Becky; Robin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and darted off again.

* * *

><p>Nightwing was having better luck he spotted or at lest hoped he spotted a member of the Jokers, he pressed his eye "Batman?" he asked,<p>

"_Yes?" _

"I think I've found them.." there was a slight pause, "Follow them" he instructed "Then get a hold of me again when they stop"

"Got it" Nightwing said as he disconnected from him and chased after the car, "Hold on Blondie" he said "We've got you"

* * *

><p>Becky traced the window with her finger, "Where are we going?" she asked again "I want to know" her question was met with silence she sighed and continued watching the buildings go by, she noticed something…<em>Jumping? <em>

She wiped her eyes and looked again, Yup something was jumping…as they and it passed a streetlight she saw the person had a blue bird plastered across his chest, _"Bluebird?" _she thought she had no idea if she should tell someone or not.

But the car came to a sudden stop, in front of a House. _Hell no. _

"I said I wasn't doing a B&E" Becky growled "Why wouldn't you listen?" she yelled, Joker slammed his hands down on the wheel and turned back to look at her, "And I told you I was going to treat you as I would the rest of the team!"

Becky shrink back and glared at him "I don't want to _hurt _people. I don't want to be like you!" she yelled then a sharp pain met her cheek.

He had slapped her.

Becky reached up and placed a hand on her cheek, Joker scowled "I warned you didn't I?" he asked as he motioned for the rest of them to get out, Becky glared at him "Beat me up all you want…I'll _never _be like you" she hissed.

Joker growled and reached forward and yanked her by her shirt, "I will beat the respect back into you" he told her "Don't think for a minute I wont" he let her go and got out of the car, opening the door and yanking Becky out he pulled her toward the house.

* * *

><p>Nightwing watched them and grated his teeth he had already told Batman and Robin there where abouts but wasn't sure he could wait much longer seeing what the Joker had done to her and how he handle Becky like that made him sick, "Hang on Beck" he muttered "Hang on" he jumped from his hiding place and landed in front of the house.<p>

Getting his Escrima Sticks ready he neared the house, but as soon as he got to the first step he heard a scream he wasn't sure if it was Becky or not but he wasn't taking any chances, he charged in only to slid to a stop in an empty room;

"What.." he asked as he looked around "Where did that scream…" he stopped when he heard the floorboards creek, he looked behind him.

There stood the Joker himself, Nightwing clutched his weapons tighter "Where is the girl?" he asked as he stepped forward, Joker did as well "Batman to busy?" he asked as he walked even closer "Is that he sent you?."

Nightwing said nothing he knew what he was doing, "Where is the girl?" he asked again fighting the urge to attack the man, unlike Batman he would kill him, Joker smiled but said nothing; "Where is she? What did you do with her?!" he yelled.

"Which part?" he laughed as he raised his arm and snapped his fingers and two of his follows jumped out and tried to attack him, dodging kicks and punches Nightwing tried to keep his eyes on Joker , managing a few good hits himself he finally beat them off him.

"Where is the girl?" he asked again "Because I'm not Batman…" he growled as he walked closer to him "I will kill you" Joker smiled as he stepped back, "Maybe not…" Joker muttered Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked grabbing him up by the neck "Care to repeat that?" before either male said anything the heard the scream again, but being inside the house Nightwing heard it clearer, "_It's a trap!."_

It was Becky.

He dropped Joker and pointed his weapon at him "What dose she mean? Where Is she?" Joker said nothing before Nightwing could do anything something connected with the back of his head and knocked him out.

"That's the trap" Joker said as he stood up, "Take him back with Becky and tape her mouth. We don't want her to tip of the Bat"

Tina nodded along with the other teenager and dragged him back into the bedroom of the house, "Tape her mouth" she told him and she tied Nightwing up, "Don't worry" she said looking over at Becky who was trying to get of the binds that held her to the chair, "When we kill the Bat we'll tell you."


	37. Enter: NightWing

Nightwing woke to muffled sounds and the squeaking of loose chair legs, opening his eyes he saw Becky trying to get out of the rope that held her down, "Becky.." he muttered lowly as he tried to sit up only to find that his hands were tied behind his back.

"Hold on Beck" he whispered as he struggled to get off his side, "I'll get us out of this.." He got himself in an upright position he looked over at the blond and smiled, "It'll be okay" he said as he maneuvered his hands from behind his back to his front.

He then began biting at the ropes trying to loosen them up, _"This is to easy.." _he thought _"This must be another trap.." _he looked over at the closed door and saw shadows through the crack at the bottom of the door, _"New it.." _he finally succeed on loosening the ropes.

Simply pulling his hands apart made the rope fall away to the ground Nightwing wiped sweat off his forehead and looked at Becky, he walked over to her silently and pulled out a small hand knife, he swiftly cut the ropes and Becky instantly pulled her hands away and rubbed her wrists and pulled the tape from her mouth.

Nightwing pressed a finger to his lips hoping Becky go the idea to keep quite, she did and nodded quickly sliding off the chair trying not to make any noise, Nightwing smiled and swiftly looked around the room locating the boarded window quickly.

Walking over to it he felt a tug on his arm, looking back he looked down at Becky who pointed to the ground and whispered, "Fishing wire" looking down Nightwing took a step beck she was right, he followed the wire and saw it lead to the outside of the door.

"Must be tied to something out there.." he muttered as he gently pulled his arm back, "Don't worry" he sounded like a broken record but that's all he could think to say, he straightened up and faced the door "Hey!" he called out behind him Becky gasped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting no response from outside Nightwing sighed as he removed his ear piece, "I don't like to be ignored" Becky said again her voice holding an edge but Nightwing knew it was all an act to cover up her fear.

"Here" he whispered as he knelt down in front of her holding out the earpiece, "I need you to get a hold of Batman for me" her wide eyes said it all Nightwing smiled, "Call me Nightwing" he told her as he stood back up and faced the door.

Becky hurried off to a corner and tried to work the earpiece, "H-Hello?" she asked she received static then a voice spoke, _"Becky?" _The Blondie jumped at the voice, "Y-Yes" she spoke again, "I'm here with….Nightwing.." she looked over at said man.

"Listen Batman," she began looking back at the wall "My father is planning.." she gulped, "…To kill you" she waited for a response, _"Nothing I haven't heard before" _Becky let out a quiet gasp, _"Where is Nightwing?" _

Becky shifted and looked over at him, "…Here…w-with me.." she said softly, "B-but I think he's busy.." there was a pause on the other line, _"Put him on." _

He wasn't asking.

Removing the piece from her ear she poked Nightwing in the arm, "He wants to talk to you" she told him, Nightwing took it from her and placed it in his own ear, "Hello?" A pause. "Yes I have a plan" Another Pause. "Yes and I'm going to excite it right now."

He pushed a button on the piece and Becky looked up at him, "D-did you just hang up on him?" she asked, Nightwing laughed "We've been working together for a while, I'm aloud to" he joked as he cracked his knuckles, "Is there anything else we can use in here other then that chair as weapons?" Becky shook her head, "Why? What are you planning?" she titled her head, "I would like to know since what ever it is _will _effect me." Becky placed her hands on her hips.

Nightwing smirked, "Don't worry I'm getting use out of here" he picked up the chair, "Step on the wire" he ordered, Becky blinked but didn't move "Trust me" Nightwing told her as he stepped closer to the door, "Do it!"

Becky closed her eyes and did as she was told stepping back on the wire, the two people who were waiting outside the door jumped up and immediately barged in, Nightwing took action and swing the chair hitting both of them.

Knocking one out but he had to beat the other one with his fist, grabbing Becky's arm he pulled her from the room and out into the hallway, "Wait" Becky said reaching for something as they exited the backdoor Nightwing wasn't sure what she grabbed he just hoped it was useful.

"Where are we going?" Becky asked as she struggled to keep up with him dropping what ever she grabbed, "Not sure" was the answer she received, "What do you mean?!" she cried but cut herself off and looked back, with good reason her father was already on there trail with the rest of his crew in tow.

"Oh no!" Becky cried looking back at Nightwing "Let me go! I'm holding you back!" Nightwing said nothing but he reached to his side and pulled out a grappling hook, "What are you doing?!" Becky piped as he paused for a split second wrapping an arm around her waist.

She wasn't sure what happened but when she looked down she saw that they were in air her head was spinning when they landed on the roof of some building, she plopped down as soon as Nightwing let her go "Let's no do that again okay?" she asked.

She head him laugh "Sorry" he told her he held a hand out to her "But we have to move fast" Becky looked uneasy as she glanced over the side of the building see her father and her goons she nodded, "Let's move Tarzan." she placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet.

"Climb on my back It'll be easier" he assured her as he crouched down so she could, "Where are we going?" Becky asked as she wrapped her arms around him, again she received no answer but they were moving again.

Jumping from roof top to roof top and gliding through the air was an amazing feeling, if only her father wasn't chasing them this would be a perfect night, she look down again and saw a familiar car doing time with them, "There in that car" Becky said to scared to point she hoped he would just look himself.

"Got it" he answered as they landed again, this time they paused and he pressed his earpiece again, "Batman" he asked, "Yeah were out, you know where to meet us" he nodded to himself, "Meet you there" he pressed it again and they were off yet again.

Becky was tempted to ask again but instead stayed silent but a loud bang broke the quiet, Oh my god. Somebody, _her father, _had a gun and was shooting at them. Becky let out a low whimper as she hugged herself closer to Nightwing.

"It's okay" she heard him "I promise" they landed again and took a different route to wherever they were going, "…..Nightwing?" she asked she didn't wait for a response, "Thank you" she spoke softly as they landed again, "…But just who are you?" she asked as he let her down.

"Are you a..friend..or are you his…son..?" she asked, Nightwing smiled "…I like to think both" he told her as he got a hold of Batman again, explaining the the situation to him Becky looked up at the dark sky, "I hope it doesn't rain" she muttered as the first drop fell.

* * *

><p>...It's getting close to the end guys :')... Moonshineflavoredtoothpaste I don't hate you ^.^ No worries It wasn't you I was talking about :D I have deleted quite a few rude comments XD and A BIG THANK YOU TO Mrs Sofia Crane FOR HER AMAZING FAN ART! CHECK HER OUT :D<p> 


	38. It Always Rains In Gotham

"Nightwing?" Becky asked as she tried to cover herself from the rain, "It's okay" Nightwing said as he grabbed her hand, "Come on we're getting down off the building" he said as he held her tightly to him and took a leap off the roof.

Landing on a tree limb Nightwing looked over at her, "You okay?" he asked, smiling Becky shrugged "Just scared to death" she muttered as she watched him press something on his wrist, "Good" Nightwing said as he took the final leap down to the ground.

"You can let go" Nightwing said "We're on the ground now" he laughed a bit, Becky jumped letting go of him and backing away, "Right…sorry" she said as a black motorcycle made it's way around the corner without a driver.

"Huh?" she asked as it parked in front of them, "Is this yours?" Nightwing nodded as he tossed her a helmet, "Put it on" he ordered Becky nodded, "What about you?" she asked as he climbed on to the bike, he didn't answer.

"Nightwing?" she asked again as she slid on the back, "What about you?" she heard him laugh, "I'll be fine" he told her as he revved the engine and then they sped off, Becky bringing herself closer to him not ready for the take off.

She slowly found herself relaxing as they drove, the rain had started to pick up but she was sure they would be fine she faintly heard him talking to Batman and for a split second one thought crossed her mind, she was going home.

She was going to the only place that felt like home, Wayne manor back with Alfred, Tim, Bruce and Dick, she was going _home_ she felt like she was going to cry she was so happy she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

Then she heard a soft _ping_, then another she heard Nightwing cuss and then they took a sharp down, Becky looked back and saw a familiar car speeding after them and all that happiness was suddenly gone, she wondered why life hated her so much.

Hearing the soft Pings get louder she knew that they would get shot if the car got any closer and Nightwing couldn't do anything…could she? She wasn't sure but she didn't have anything that she could use…._wait._

The helmet. She could throw the Helmet….No that was stupid, she would never be able to throw that at the speed they were going at but when a bullet hit the back of the bike causing them to swerve badly Becky knew she had to do something.

Looking back she saw that the car was getting close but she couldn't see who was shooting, the rain was at a steady pace and Becky was able to move around with out much trouble, wrapping her legs around Nightwing's middle.

"What are you doing?" Nightwing asked as he began to speed up, Becky said nothing as she looked back again, damn her bad vision everything was blurry, she saw the car inch closer and closer to them she then griped the back of the bike and let Nightwing go and turned fully about.

"Becky?!" she head him yelp as she reached up and slid off her helmet, she felt her heartbeat quicken as the car got closer, she clutched her legs to the side of the bike and raised the helmet and waited until the car got close enough, narrowing her eyes she tossed the helmet and closed her eyes.

She clutched the back of the bike tightly as they sped off, opening her eyes she saw that her idea had worked and the helmet had cracked the window and they had spun off the road and wrecked into a light pole, the rain had picked up again they had took a another sharp turn down an ally way.

Swiftly Becky wrapped her arms back around Nightwing and pressed herself against him again, she was sure he could feel her heartbeat they slowed down and pulled off under a underpass, "What happened?" Nightwing asked as he turned to face her.

"You need a new helmet" Becky said as she pushed a few wet strands of hair back into place, "Sorry" she slid off the bike her legs wobbly and weak she had to lean against the bike to hold her up, "There a dime a dozen" he told her as he again got a hold of Batman.

Becky watched as the rain fell lesser and lesser, "It always rains in Gotham" she muttered as she glanced at the dent the bullet made, "Your bike's okay" she told him as she rubbed her hand against it as she looked over at him, "Nightwing?" she asked afraid that he was angry with her.

"Batman says to stay here" he told her as he sat on the bike "He'll be here shortly" he smiled as he watched as a few rats ran from one end to the other, Becky sat awkwardly as they both fell into a silence, "You bikes okay…" she finally spoke up again.

Nightwing laughed "Yeah it's been through worse" he said as he patted the handlebars , "Trust me" Becky smiled, "I'm glad…I'm sorry for all this trouble.." she said "I really didn't mean for anybody to get involved in this.."

Nightwing's eyes soften, "Is that why you ran away from Wayne manor?" he asked softly "Because you thought you could handle this on your own?" Becky nodded and sniffled wiping her eyes, Nightwing gently placed his hand on her arm.

"Becky…this wasn't something you could of handled on your own" he told her, Becky paused and looked up at him, "How'd you know I ran away?" she asked but before Nightwing could answer bright headlights filled the underpass.

"Is it Batman?" Becky asked as she placed her hands over her eye to block the light, A cold laughing voice echoed through the underpass, "Not so much darling" Becky sucked in her breath and removed her hand, "Hang on" she heard Nightwing call as the bike started.

Joker clutched Becky's arm in his hand, "You coming with me!" he yelled as he yanked her from the bike just as Nightwing took off, Becky yelped as her father pulled her toward the car, "No!" she screamed "Just leave me alone!" she heard the bike tiers shriek as Nightwing turned around.

"No I am your father and you will do as I say!" Joker hissed as he clutched her arm tighter, "No!" Becky said as she kicked him in the kneecap making him loosen her grip enough for up to get out of it, she saw Nightwing come to a stop in the middle of the underpass and she sped off toward him.

Jumping on the back of the bike they took off speeding passed Joker as he jumped in the car and went after them, "What do we do know?" Becky asked as they cut down a back way seemingly loosing Joker and his crew, "I don't know" Nightwing told her, "Just hang on."

Becky nodded as she looked behind them, "He's not following us!" she cried, as they came out on a uptown street of Gotham, "There he is!" Nightwing called out, "Hold on!" he said as he took another turn with the Joker again cutting them off.

They took another turn down a narrow ally where the car couldn't fit to cut them off, "I know where we're going" Nightwing told her as they came to a shrieking stop, "Come in!" he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her to a large building.

"Ever scale a building?" he asked, Becky shook her head, "No…why?" she asked, Nightwing smirked as he shot off his grappling hook and grabbed Becky, "Hold on" he told her as he pressed a button and they were suddenly pulled up.

After reaching the top Becky sprung to the roof and sighed "I will never get used to that.." she muttered as she let out a shaky breath, "He can't get us here, can he?" she asked looking over at Nightwing who shook his head, "No were safe here."

"Where is 'here'" Becky asked as she stood up, "I've never been here before" she said as she looked around hoping to find a label of some sort, when a deep voice spoke from behind them, "Your at WayneTech."

Jumping Becky turned to look at who spoke, "B-batman.." she whispered, "Robin.." she wasn't sure if this was a happy meeting, "I-I" she muttered as she tried to find something to say, Robin could only gape at her she looked completely different.

"It's okay" Batman told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder "It's fine now" Becky smiled up at him and…hugged him. She hugged _The Batman_, she wasn't sure if she was even aloud to do that but it happened, he didn't hug her back more or less slightly patted her back.

Pulling back Becky looked up at him, "Wait.._Waynetech?" _she asked "That means…Bruce…_owns_ this place.." she smiled at her own discovery, "Maybe the have his number I could call them…" her voice died off as she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sure they would be very happy to hear from you" Batman said, "Robin will help you get in and find the number" he looked over at the boy wonder and nodded, "Y-yeah" Robin said as he walked over and smiled at her, "Let's go."

Becky nodded and the two headed off toward the door, after the two were out of earshot Batman looked over at Nightwing, "Sorry for dragging you all over creation" he joked as he ran a hand through his hair, "But at least she's safe now.."

That, sadly was short lived as well. The two older males heard a loud scream and rushed over to the two teens, they soon saw why Becky had screamed.

Robin had pushed her behind him and was slowly inching back toward them, The Joker stood there with all of his goons, "Amazing how knocking out people and talking there keycards can get this far" Joker laughed.


	39. Numb

"Will she make it?" Bruce asked as he tore his eyes away from Becky and back to the doctor, "Come on Roger" he almost begged his friend for an answer, Roger sighed as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"The Bullet went completely through her chest, just bypassing the heart" he paused, "She's in a comatose state right now…it's entirely up to her now" Roger looked back at Becky, "She's a healthy girl, short for her age but healthy" he removed him glasses.

"So it's a good chance?" Bruce asked, Roger said nothing as he placed his glasses back on and sighed, "I understand" Bruce said as he shifted his weight, "Sorry" he looked back at the girl in the hospital bed and back to Roger.

"I understand" Roger said as he began walking to the door but stopped and looked back at Bruce, "….In my opinion….I'd say she'd make it" he said as he let the door close behind him, Bruce smiled before pulling a chair up next to the bed.

He sent the others home a while ago Tim was badly shaken up by the thing he kept pacing the room not looking at Becky, Bruce could understand why he was the one who caught her…..he was the one covered in her blood.

Dick volunteered to drive him home in truth Dick was just as shaken up, the most he did was pat the comatose girl on the arm and kept his eyes on the window, Alfred stayed behind if memory served right he was in the gift shop.

Looking back at Becky he sighed and rested his face in his hands, She risked her life for Batman's….Him…..she could die because of him and he wasn't sure if he could put the suit back on if he lost another child.

The soft beats of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room, reaching over and gently grasping her hand Bruce closed his eyes hearing the sound of the door open he looked over his shoulder at Alfred, who was holding a stuffed bear with a 'Get well' card in his paw.

"How are we this evening, Master Bruce?" he asked as he placed the bear on the nightstand, "Doing well?" he asked as he pulled a chair next to the bed as well he looked over at the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce" he said "…This is not your fault" he said gently, Bruce said nothing he let go of Becky's hand and stood up walking over to the large window resting his arm on the glass he looked over the city, Alfred looked over at Becky and smoothed out her blanket.

"It is my fault" Bruce spoke up not moving from the window, "If I would have taken him down…I could of too.." he sighed and looked down at his feet, "…I promised her I would protect her" he dropped his arm and watched as cars sped by.

'Master Bruce…" Alfred said, "Rebecca jumped in front of you because she knew…she knew that Gotham wouldn't make it without…The Batman" he said softly while looking at the Becky.

Bruce still stayed silent, So Alfred continued, "I know she'll make it out of this…I'm just glad that people believed our story" he looked up at Bruce, "Don't you agree?" he asked hoping it would pull at least a grunt out of the man.

"….I'm paying the GCPD a lot of money" Bruce laughed slightly "It's worth it though…they better stick to the story…" he muttered as he finally moved away from the window and stood at the foot of Becky's bed, he said noting.

"Just like Jason…" he muttered as he watched Becky's face, "He took her away like he did Jason"

"Master Bruce?"

"….And again it's because of me" he sighed again as he walked toward the door, "I'm going for a walk" he told Alfred as the door closed behind him.

Alfred sighed as he looked over at Becky and patted her on the arm, "I'm sorry this all happened to you" he spoke to her, "I know what you did you didn't do it to save Batman, you did it for Gotham" he grasped her arm and smiled.

"You knew without a hero like him your father would destroy the city along with the other masked villans" he sighed as he looked over her once again, "You knew the risks and now you're paying for them…" he let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry for that, a fourteen year old girl should not carry the weight you carry" he sighed and watched the heart monitor, "And as soon as you wake up you'll be starting a new life..a better one" That was true, in a way Rebecca Quinn was for a lack of better words dead.

But Rebecca Pennyworth was alive but in a freak accident, being shot while hiking with her Uncle Bruce Wayne, Bruce even went as far as to pay the GCPD millions of dollars to tell everyone that she had died.

"I just hope you can finally live a happy life" Alfred said again "A life where the Joker doesn't come looking for you…A life where your mother doesn't dress in a costume" he placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"A normal life"

* * *

><p>"You okay Tim?" The two males had been siting in the living room since they got back from the hospital, Tim hadn't said a thing since then, Dick looked over at the teen and ran a hand through his hair thinking of what to say.<p>

"Tim?" he asked again "Timothy Jackson" he teased knowing that he hated when people called him that, getting no reaction Dick flipped the TV off and looked at the teen, "Look at me" Dick told him as he said up.

"What?" Tim asked as he looked over at him, "What do you want me to say?" he stood up, "Want me to say that…that I'm fine?" he couldn't hide the shakiness of his voice, "Well?" he demanded angrily "What do you want me to say!"

"Tim…she will be alright.." Dick told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Tim shook it off and glared at him shaking his head.

"You didn't catch her" he growled, "You didn't see the blood coming out of her.." he looked down, "You didn't hear her try to talk…saying that she was cold.." he clenched his fist, he looked up at his brother.

"Dick…there was so much blood…" he said softly, "…I..I won't ever forget that.."

Dick stood up and wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay.." he told him "Everything will be alright…"

* * *

><p>…I didn't kill her off! :D *yay* Hope everyone is happy with this IT TOOK 3 WEEKS TO WRITE. I hope you all are happy XD and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everything is going great! Now tell me what you think as usual, I hope no one was like out of character and it was enjoyable to read :) Now if you want a preview to the next chap leave me a long review ;) WAS TIM OUT OF CHARACTER? tell me I need to know XD<p> 


	40. Aftershock

"Will she make it?" Bruce asked as he tore his eyes away from Becky and back to the doctor, "Come on Roger" he almost begged his friend for an answer, Roger sighed as he placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"The Bullet went completely through her chest, just bypassing the heart" he paused, "She's in a comatose state right now…it's entirely up to her now" Roger looked back at Becky, "She's a healthy girl, short for her age but healthy" he removed him glasses.

"So it's a good chance?" Bruce asked, Roger said nothing as he placed his glasses back on and sighed, "I understand" Bruce said as he shifted his weight, "Sorry" he looked back at the girl in the hospital bed and back to Roger.

"I understand" Roger said as he began walking to the door but stopped and looked back at Bruce, "….In my opinion….I'd say she'd make it" he said as he let the door close behind him, Bruce smiled before pulling a chair up next to the bed.

He sent the others home a while ago Tim was badly shaken up by the thing he kept pacing the room not looking at Becky, Bruce could understand why he was the one who caught her…..he was the one covered in her blood.

Dick volunteered to drive him home in truth Dick was just as shaken up, the most he did was pat the comatose girl on the arm and kept his eyes on the window, Alfred stayed behind if memory served right he was in the gift shop.

Looking back at Becky he sighed and rested his face in his hands, She risked her life for Batman's….Him…..she could die because of him and he wasn't sure if he could put the suit back on if he lost another child.

The soft beats of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room, reaching over and gently grasping her hand Bruce closed his eyes hearing the sound of the door open he looked over his shoulder at Alfred, who was holding a stuffed bear with a 'Get well' card in his paw.

"How are we this evening, Master Bruce?" he asked as he placed the bear on the nightstand, "Doing well?" he asked as he pulled a chair next to the bed as well he looked over at the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce" he said "…This is not your fault" he said gently, Bruce said nothing he let go of Becky's hand and stood up walking over to the large window resting his arm on the glass he looked over the city, Alfred looked over at Becky and smoothed out her blanket.

"It is my fault" Bruce spoke up not moving from the window, "If I would have taken him down…I could of too.." he sighed and looked down at his feet, "…I promised her I would protect her" he dropped his arm and watched as cars sped by.

'Master Bruce…" Alfred said, "Rebecca jumped in front of you because she knew…she knew that Gotham wouldn't make it without…The Batman" he said softly while looking at the girl, "The Joker wasn't aiming at your chest either…"

Bruce still stayed silent, So Alfred continued, "I know she'll make it out of this…I'm just glad that people believed our story" he looked up at Bruce, "Don't you agree?" he asked hoping it would pull at least a grunt out of the man.

"….I'm paying the GCPD a lot of money" Bruce laughed slightly "It's worth it though…they better stick to the story…" he muttered as he finally moved away from the window and stood at the foot of Becky's bed, he said noting.

"Just like Jason…" he muttered as he watched Becky's face, "He took her away like he did Jason"

"Master Bruce?"

"….And again it's because of me" he sighed again as he walked toward the door, "I'm going for a walk" he told Alfred as the door closed behind him.

Alfred sighed as he looked over at Becky and patted her on the arm, "I'm sorry this all happened to you" he spoke to her, "I know what you did you didn't do it to save Batman, you did it for Gotham" he grasped her arm and smiled.

"You knew without a hero like him your father would destroy the city along with the other masked villans" he sighed as he looked over her once again, "You knew the risks and now you're paying for them…" he let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry for that, a fourteen year old girl should not carry the weight you carry" he sighed and watched the heart monitor, "And as soon as you wake up you'll be starting a new life..a better one" That was true, in a way Rebecca Quinn was for a lack of better words dead.

But Rebecca Pennyworth was alive but in a freak accident, being shot while hiking with her Uncle Bruce Wayne, Bruce even went as far as to pay the GCPD millions of dollars to tell everyone that she had died.

"I just hope you can finally live a happy life" Alfred said again "A life where the Joker doesn't come looking for you…A life where your mother doesn't dress in a costume" he placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"A normal life"

* * *

><p>"You okay Tim?" The two males had been siting in the living room since they got back from the hospital, Tim hadn't said a thing since then, Dick looked over at the teen and ran a hand through his hair thinking of what to say.<p>

"Tim?" he asked again "Timothy Jackson" he teased knowing that he hated when people called him that, getting no reaction Dick flipped the TV off and looked at the teen, "Look at me" Dick told him as he said up.

"What?" Tim asked as he looked over at him, "What do you want me to say?" he stood up, "Want me to say that…that I'm fine?" he couldn't hide the shakiness of his voice, "Well?" he demanded angrily "What do you want me to say!"

"Tim…she will be alright.." Dick told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Tim shook it off and glared at him shaking his head.

"You didn't catch her" he growled, "You didn't see the blood coming out of her.." he looked down, "You didn't hear her try to talk…saying that she was cold.." he clenched his fist, he looked up at his brother.

"Dick…there was so much blood…" he said softly, "…I..I won't ever forget that.."

Dick stood up and wrapped his arms around him, "It's okay.." he told him "Everything will be alright…"

* * *

><p>…I didn't kill her off! :D *yay* Hope everyone is happy with this IT TOOK 3 WEEKS TO WRITE. I hope you all are happy XD and HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope everything is going great! Now tell me what you think as usual, I hope no one was like out of character and it was enjoyable to read :) Now if you want a preview to the next chap leave me a long review ;) WAS TIM OUT OF CHARACTER? tell me I need to know XD<p> 


	41. Awakening

"_Urg, my head is killing me" _Becky thought as she opened her eyes, she was met with darkness and the beeping of a heart monitor she sat up and looked around; where was she?

"Hello?" she called her, her voice was raspy like it hadn't been used in a while, taking a breath she slid out of the bed, an IV tugging on her arm as she did so knowing she shouldn't pull it out she got back into bed.

She pressed the nurses aid button and laid back down, the last thing she remembered was…_Robin? _

Oh holy shit.

She got shot.

"Oh my god.." she muttered just as one of the nurses came in, Becky looked up at the woman, "I was shot!" she screamed; ripping the hospital gown enough to see where the bullet hit she began hyperventilating.

"Please, Miss Pennyworth!"

"I was shot!"

Becky didn't mean to be difficult, she just had no _fucking_ clue what was happing she pushed the nurse off her and tried to get out of the bed; she was so scared.

"Please, someone call Bruce Wayne!"

"What happened to me!"

"Now calm down…"

"I want my mother!" Becky cried as she buried her face in her hands, "I'm so confused" she sobbed, "Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Someone call her family!"

* * *

><p>It was a usual Monday morning for the Wayne family, even a month after the <em>accident <em>everyone seemed to fall back into place.

"Master Tim! This is the last time I call you!" Alfred shouted up the stairs, "Come on now!" he rested his elbow on the wall, "…I'll inform the school that he'll be late..again" he muttered walking into the kitchen.

Hearing the phone ring before he made it into the kitchen, "Hello?" he asked "Wayne residents" nearly dropping the phone, "Yes! We're be right there!"

"Right where?" Tim asked upon entering the room, "What's going on?"

"Oh….I see…."

"What? Is it…Becky?"

Alfred waved him off and turned the other way, "Yes, tell her were on our way…Yes..goodbye"

"What is it? Is she awake?!"

"Yes but she's very scared and confused" Alfred told him as he hung the phone up, "We'll have to call Master Bruce from the hospital, then inform Master Dick back at collage" he told him.

"What about school?"

"You'll go tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Standing in the small shower Becky rested her head on the wall and let the water douse her, her head was pounding, "I should be…dead.." she muttered to herself as she tugged at the lime color hair that grew back; the nurses thought it was dyed.<p>

She rubbed the scar that rested above her left breast, "I…can't believe I made it…" she slid down and sat on the ground, "…He shot me…" she still hadn't let that sink in, since it wasn't her fathers fault…she jumped in front of the gun.

She sighed as she ran a had through her wet hair, "…What now?" she asked herself "…Do...my parents think I'm dead?!" she asked as she curled into a ball; "I'm so scared…"

"Miss. Pennyworth?"

"Y-yes?"

"I just wanted to make sure…that you were okay.."

"I'm fine..I'll be out in a minute.."

The woman said nothing more but Becky knew she left, she heard the clicking of her shoes against the floor, standing up Becky excited the shower and dried herself off; looking up in the mirror she scowled.

As she slipped back into her hospital gown she tugged on the green hair, "Nothing to cut it with this time..I think it's spreading…" she muttered as she rung out her hair and flipped it over her shoulder, "Maybe I should cut my hair.."

She walked out of the bathroom and into her empty room and sat on the edge of her bed, she was glad that the nurses stopped talking about her 'Miracle recovery' she was getting tired of hearing about it, although she wondered if her healing so fast had to do with who her father was.

She wasn't going to question it she just hoped none else did, she sighed and slid father back onto the bed and wondered what she was going to do when…they got there…what was she going to say? To do? She had no idea.

They were the only family she had left now…if they still wanted her that is, she bit her lip and laid down staring down the ceiling that it had all the answers she closed her eyes and sighed; "I hope they aren't angry.."

She opened her eyes again and turned on her side and looked out the window she felt a headack coming on she rubbed her temples, "Great..just what I needed" she muttered as she curled herself into a ball she closed her eyes.

"I just need to calm down…" she muttered as she reached over and grabbed the remote off the nightstand and flipped through the channels when a sudden thought occurred to her, _"How long have I been here?"_

* * *

><p>"What room number was it again?" Tim asked, he clutched a 'Get Well' card in his hand as he stood in the partly empty hallway, "I….forgot.." he looked up at Alfred who placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.<p>

"305...is something the matter…this is the third time I told you that." Although Alfred knew what was wrong, he had to go get Bruce from some type of meeting and Tim would have to go in alone, the teen said nothing as he walked forward.

"Nah…just a weird number to remember…" Tim said as he looked back at the elder, "When will you be back?"

"About an hour or so"

"….Okay…"

Alfred nodded as he turned back toward the front door, leaving Tim to his own devices the teen took a deep breath and walked toward the elevator with one thought on his mind; "What was she going to say?"

Tipping his foot as he watched the door open Tim stepped out into another empty hallway walking to the receptionist desk he sighed in and made his way down to her room, heart beating a mile a minute as he stood outside the door.

He took a deep breath and placed his hand lightly on the door to scared to push it open, he knew he couldn't just stand out here but he couldn't go in…not yet; he was to afraid.

Feeling some of the nurses burn holes into his back he finally took a breath and pushed the door open, he first only saw the basic hospital room until he stepped inside and the petite blond staring back at him; he held his breath.

"…Tim?!" she exclaimed she threw the blanket off her and slid out of the bed, Tim's stomach twisted thinking she was angry he stepped in further and closed the door behind him and smiled at the girl wanting to greet her as well but his mouth refused to work.

She practically ran over to him and….embraced him? It was sudden Tim wasn't ready for it and he almost fell back, "Tim!" she muttered as she pulled away from him, "…Are you angry?" she asked suddenly her hazel eyes tearing up.

"N-No!" Tim said suddenly as he returned the hug holding her tightly dropping the card as he did so, "I though you would be.." he cut himself off; "I'm glad you're okay.."

Becky gently pushed him away and smiled wiping away tears, "Why would I be angry…I was the stupid one who ran away…where's Bruce and Alfred…are they.."

"On their way" Tim said "I promise"

Becky nodded and realizing how close they were stepped back, pushing unkempt hair away from her face she walked over to the bed gesturing for Tim to follow; "This for me?" Becky asked as she stepped on the get well card.

"Huh?…Oh yeah.." Tim rubbed the back of his neck, "Must of dropped it" he said as he bend over and picked it; handing it to her.

"Thanks I'll put it next to Amber"

"Amber?"

"The bear" Becky said as she jabbed her thumb at the stuffed creature, "I named her"

Tim smiled "I see…" he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock, "…How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not great…but not bad either.." Becky said as she joined him on the bed, "Hey…can I ask you something..?"

Tim jumped, "What?" prying she didn't ask about…Robin, "What is it?"

"How long have I been here?" Becky asked bringing her knees to her chest, "None of the nurses…told me…I mean I didn't ask...I wanted to be told…" she cut herself off and looked up at him, "So...how long?"

Tim said nothing for a moment then gently placed a hand over hers, "It's been…three months Beck.." he told her "And a few other things happened…I'll wait till everyone gets here to tell you.." he felt her grab his hand.

"No…tell me now…I can't wait.."

Tim nodded as he leaned closer to her, "Your…your father…was put back into Arkham…then last month…he and Harley...broke out…we have no idea where they went.."

Becky said nothing for a moment but she looked down, Tim felt something wet drip on his hand he didn't say anything, instead he placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him and then again he was wrapped in her embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Becky" he told her as he rubbed her back, "Nothing can hurt you now…"

* * *

><p>OMG I HAD A DREAM THAT TTOBQ BECAME A REAL ANIMATED SHOW XD<p>

*Dodges crap being thrown at me* I'M SORRY! T.T I DO HAVE A LIFE BESIDE FANFICTION XD *jk* Now I have said that this was coming to an end and it is, but maybe not as soon as I though I have a few new ideas and such. *Be happy and Leave long reviews* Now, after TTOBQ is all over and done with I don't think I'll be fussing around on FF much anymore.

I'll be working on my own stories over on Fiction Press :D please come and check out my crap over there! :D Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought the FF was lacking romance and hope you enjoyed the

Becky/Tim fluff ;)


	42. Old faces and New Romances

Bruce's nerves were killing him as he neared the hospital room, clutching a bouquet of flowers as he stopped at the door.

Walking into the room he saw the two teens sitting on the bed, he cleared his throat making the two jump Tim lost his balance and managed to fell of the bed Becky covered her mouth with her hand and looked up to see who was there.

"Bruce…?" she asked after a moment her voice was soft and uncertain, "Those for me?" she smiled as she pointed at the flowers in his hands.

Bruce smiled softly, "They are" he handed them to her as he walked over and helped Tim up, "Hope I didn't interrupt anything" he said as he stood the boy up; Tim blushed as he moved away from the bed.

"What? No…" he rubbed the back of this neck, "I'm going to call…Dick..be right back" he said as he scurried out of the room.

Becky smiled as she looked down at the flowers, "There beautiful" she said as she sat them next to Amber, "Thank you…" she didn't know what to say instead she clutched the bed sheets as tears stung her eyes.

"Is something wrong? Becky?" Bruce asked noticing her clutch the sheets, "Becky look at me.." he said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry.." Becky muttered, "I'm…sorry" she buried her face in the sheets, "It's all my fault!" she cried, Bruce was taken back by this he placed a hand on her back.

"What's your fault? Becky what is it?" he removed his hand when she sat back up, "Calm down…" he said as he creased her cheek, "Now tell me what's wrong"

Becky took a breath and pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Everything" she muttered, "Those people breaking into your house…my dad shooting up that mall…" she took a breath and tried to fight back tears.

"…I'm sorry I ran away…I…I…didn't want my father to…" she wiped the tears from her cheeks before they left stains, "I didn't want anybody to get hurt…I never did.." she whispered.

Bruce for a moment said nothing he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "…listen to me" he said after a moment, "What your father does is not your fault..it's his" he said as he placed a hand under her chin and held her face up.

"He did those things because of me…." Becky said as she leaned into the gesture, "…So…it was done because of me…"

"Doesn't make it your fault…" Bruce said as he removed his hand, "You worry and take the blame to much" Bruce told her, "You need to let your father take the blame for what he did" Becky looked down at her hands.

"My parents are gone…aren't they" she said suddenly she turned her attention to the window, "Tim told me…" Bruce said nothing as he stood up, "Bruce?" she asked "Don't be angry…I…wanted to know.." she muttered as she tried to move from the bed.

She shakily stood up having no IVS to hold her back she reached out and gripped his arm, "…Bruce?" she asked softly the older man jumped slightly when the teen took hold of his arm to steady herself, "Are you angry?"

"No" Bruce said suddenly, "No…you shouldn't be walking around…" he said as he tried to get her back into bed, Becky shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"I feel fine…now please tell me…are they…gone?" she looked up at him with probably the most saddest look Bruce ever saw from her, "…Don't lie…okay?"

"…Yes…they're gone.." he told her, "They broke out of Arkham and…the GPD lost there trail after that but…they're sure they are not in Gotham.." a moment of silence passed over the room until Becky nodded and sat back down on the bed.

"….What'll happen to me?"

"You'll come home with us…and you'll take Alfred's wife's maiden name" Bruce said as he keeled down in front of her, "If that's okay with you…but you can't keep Quinzel as your last name" he told her hoping she would understand.

Becky nodded, "Yeah…I understand…what was her name?" she asked pushing hair out of her face she smiled at little, "And when can I come…home?" she asked pausing before looking away.

"Soon…and Dennis" he smiled as he stood up, "Speaking of the old man I sent him to get gas…hope he didn't get lost" he said as he walked toward the door, "I'm going to go see if he showed up yet, are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine…What about Tim?"

"Tim? Yeah…where did he go?"

Becky smiled as Bruce made he way out the door muttering that the missing males were probably flirting with the nurses, Becky laid back on the bed and sighed, "Rebecca Dennis?" she muttered "It has a ring to it.." she laughed softly.

Surprisingly a few moments later the door opened and Becky thinking it was either Tim, Bruce or Alfred didn't bother to look up until a voice she didn't expect to hear call out her name, "Kyle?" she jumped up and sure enough there stood the red head.

"Becky!" he called happily, "I passed Bruce in the hall…I..Ah…" he pushed a teddy bear in front of him, "I see you already have one…should of got you a balloon.." he laughed nervously as she took the bear from him.

"No!" she said "Now Amber has a friend.." she smiled "Aw he even has a card" she sat the bear down and plucked off the card, she noticed that his face flushed when she opened it she slid to the end of the bed as she read the card.

"_Whenever I think of you  
>it makes me feel a connection<br>and I know its true  
>about this certain affection<em>

_your name is my hearts treason_  
><em>it wont go away<em>  
><em>but for some reason<em>  
><em>I hope it will stay<em>

_you are the utmost perfection_  
><em>and your beauty is beyond belief<em>  
><em>so I ask you a question<em>  
><em>hoping your answer brings relief<em>

_if you would do one thing_  
><em>in which I only hope you agree<em>  
><em>will you make my soul sing<em>  
><em>and go out with me"<em>

Becky was sure her face was burning, "…Kyle…" she muttered she was at a lose for words he was the first boy to ever…like her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to do, Kyle also stood red faced looking down at his feet.

"I know we only like..went out…like once…but…I" he shrugged as he looked up at her, "…Then you Y'know…" he gestured to the hospital bed, "Maybe when you get out we can…"

"Kyle?" Becky looked up and saw Tim walk into the room, "What are you doing here?" he asked as he leaned against the wall, "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, how long had he been in here _alone_ with Becky?

"I got out early" Kyle said as he placed a hand on his hip, "So I came to see how Becky was doing…" he smiled, "….So" he turned back to the Blondie, "Like I was saying….when you get out of here…we could go see a movie or…dinner"

"I…Ah…S-sure! Yeah I would love too!" Becky said her face still red as can be, Kyle smiled as he awkwardly leaned over and kissed her on the cheek , Becky was sure she was going to pass out and Tim was sure he wanted to clock him.

"I'll see you then" Kyle said as he walked out of the room, "See ya later Tim" he said as he passed the jealous teen who grunted he looked over at Becky and softened his glare when he saw how happy she was.

Becky looked up and saw him staring, "Something wrong Tim?" she asked "…Did you get a hold of Dick?" she asked, Tim smiled and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah…he can really talk your ear off" he joked "But he can't wait to came down and see how your doing" he sat rather close to her and he didn't think she noticed that he meant to.

* * *

><p>OMG.<p>

ROMANCE.

ROMANCE. IS. HAPPING.

I THINK IT'S TIME.

GUYS!

IT'S TIME.

LET THE SHIPPING HAPPEN. **LET IT HAPPEN.**

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter, I also hope you like love triangles! Because there going to happen XD Again so sorry for late updating! Leave me long reviews!

ALSO: MSFTP to answer you, The movies is "Uptown girls" and it's not that I hate it! I think it's rather cute :D I don't have a way to save it to my computer to post it anywhere :)

**BECKY HAS A TUMBLR GUYS! ASK ME STUFF! XD Link in on my Account page my loves!  
><strong>


	43. Home, is where the heart is

"It's good to be…" Becky muttered as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at the house in front of her, could she call it home? Can she? After everything that's happened.

"…Home?" Tim asked as he gently placed a hand on her back to try to edge her forward, Becky nodded and smiled as she made her way up to the house, Bruce who was already home opened the door to welcome the teen home.

"Hey.." Becky said as she walking into the mansion she couldn't help but feel tense as she and the others sat in the living room, Alfred had brought tea and cookies in but Tim was the only one to touch them.

"…So" Bruce spoke up, "Becky…since your going to be staying here…for good…" he looked up at her and smiled, "We though you might like to be registered in school?"

Becky's cup stopped a hair from her mouth, "Really?!" she asked, "…Yes!"

Bruce smiled at her reaction, "I'm glad your happy" he nudged Tim with his arm, "Tim here, will be your guide to Gotham High"

"The public school?" Becky asked, she figured Tim would be going to a private school, "..Bruce I don't know how to thank you.."

"There is no 'Thanks' needed" Bruce smiled, "This is a gift" he nudged Tim, "He'll take you shopping in a few days, or if you want we can just order from the store"

"No, no" Becky smiled, "I'll be happy to be on my feet again!" she paused a moment, "Can we avoid the mall?" she asked, "I'm not ready to go their yet.."

A silent moment passed over them before Tim spoke up, "don't worry about it, I know a few little stores around the city"

"That's good"

The three talked for a good while afterward, until the news came on, "Hey..is that Barbra?" Tim asked pointing at the screen, sure enough Barbra Gordon's picture was plastered on the screen.

"_In other news, local of Gotham city Barbra Gordon, 20 has been accepted into Gotham's police department daughter of James Gordon it look likes she's following in her father's footsteps!" _

"That's wonderful" Becky exclaimed as she focused on the screen not noticing the look Bruce and Tim shared, they just lost a Batgirl.

The distend sound of a phone was more then expected after the news, "It's most likely Barbra" Bruce said as Alfred went to get it, "She must be very happy"

"I would be" Tim said as he flipped through channels, "I mean this is what she's always wanted" he stopped on a reality TV show and smiled when Alfred returned he told them Barbra was having a party and would love if they could come.

"When is it?" Bruce asked as Alfred sat back down, "Is it soon?" Alfred nodded.

"Will I be able to go?" Becky asked, "I would love to see Barbra again"

"I don't see why not" Bruce told her, "When is it Alfred did she say?"

"Next week, Master Bruce"

"I think I'll be able to make it" Becky smiled as she stood up, "I think I'll head to bed now…I'll see you guys in the morning…promise" she added as she headed to the steps.

She had to admit, she missed her room as she fell back on her bed she smiled to herself, "It's good to be home.." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Down, in the cave Bruce sat with his head resting on his folded hands, "It's to risky, Tim" he said after a moment, "We can't tell her"<p>

Tim, who was practicing with a dummy stopped and sighed, "She'll found out sooner or later!" Bruce sighed and turned back to face the computer.

"Not if were careful" he told him as he searched for any new traces of the Joker or for any crime happening, "She'll never know" he insisted.

Tim sighed, "She will find out" he muttered, "Leaving in the middle of the night, absent from school" he turned to face Bruce, "She'll find out…she's smarter then you think!" he paused, "She…recognized my voice.." he admitted.

"What?"

"….I…when I caught her she called me 'Tim'….I don't think she put two in town together yet…"

"Hopefully she never will"

"It's to risky! We need to tell her"

Bruce sighed, "We can't, Tim" he turned back to the screen "….And if she does find out…we'll deal with it then…"

Tim wiped his forehead and went back to training, "What about Barbra?" he asked trying to get off the subject, 'What are we going to do without a Batgirl?"

"We'll mange" Bruce told him, "I'll miss having Barbra around but we knew it was never permanent" Finally finding some wrong doing that involved the Riddler he and Tim suited up and went out.

* * *

><p>Becky tossed and turned in her bed finally giving up on sleep, she stood up and walked over and opened her window, "It's a warm night.." she muttered she looked down and saw that she could easily walk out on to the roof.<p>

She pondered for a moment before slipping out and sitting herself down overlooking the city, it was beautiful at night the lights made it look like some Broadway Show, she sighed and brought her knees to her chest.

"It's so pretty at night…" she muttered looking up she noticed the Batsignal in the sky, "…Wonder what's going on…" she muttered as she stood up and crawled back into her window, she left it open as she crawled back into bed.

Unknown to her a vine was quickly growing up the side of the mansion and as soon as it reached her window it bloomed a flower.

* * *

><p>I'M SO SORRY. I MEAN YOU ALL HAVE NO IDEA HOW BAD I FEEL. T.T I've been very busy with my own novels and such and going back and fixing the old chapters *Man some of then really stink xd* and since FF is a butt the chapter "Numb" and "Aftershock" are the same thing! So now I have to rewrite that chapter.<p>

I also redid the first chapter, go back and read it! :) don't give up on me yet guys! Summer is almost here and I plan to update more! Hold on my little Harlequins!


End file.
